Because I'm His Primal Possession
by Violoveless
Summary: Sora is a normal boy finishing up his last year in high school. His world gets turned upside down after meeting a mysteriously smart student who is at the top of the school that has a stunning secret that is to be kept just between the two of them.
1. It all Started with a Kiss

**Chapter 1: It All Began with a Kiss**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Sora POV**

This school year is going to be boring as every other year. Everyone I've seen so far is from the previous year. The only people I really hang out with are Tidus, and Kairi. There are a few others but they don't matter as much as my true friends. I sighed while gazing out the window. I'm not too interested in my classes this year, but I'm glad it's finally the last. I want to go to college afterwards but I need to finish high school since it's such a nuisance. Besides, I don't know what I want to do just yet. Afterwards, maybe I could get a girlfriend for some support. Yeah, that sounds just about right—

"Sora Hiroaki, are you daydreaming in the middle of class again?" Oh shoot Mr. Strife caught me….again.

"Sorry Mr. Strife, I'll pay close attention this time." I laughed it off picking up my book. I felt so embarrassed by the way my whole classed just watched me. I just wanted to sink into my seat. Especially the way one of the students in the front looked. He had silver hair that stopped a little further than his neck. His sea green eyes just look like they can pierce anyone's soul. His name was Riku Satoru. He was muscularly built and was the guy no one dared to talk to. Rumor has it that he put someone in the hospital or that he's in some type of secret gang. I wouldn't expect that from someone who's at the top of the class. Scratch that. The top of the school! He's the smartest guy I've ever seen! Who would come up with rumors like that?

"Sora Hirosaki read page forty-five out loud for the class since your mind is still in the gutter." _Shit not again!_ Chuckles dispersed between the students as I slapped my forehead and slid it down my face. I peered up front in between my fingers and catch a glimpse of those sea green eyes staring at me again. What scared me was besides Mr. Strife, he wasn't laughing at all. I quickly picked up my book and began reading to get his attention off of me today or any other day.

"And that will conclude to you coming to detention today too, Mr. Hirosaki." Mr. Strife said continuing with the class.

"Sora dude, what the heck?" Tidus whispered over to me.

"Tidus would you like to join him—"

"No Sir!" He immediately stood from his seat as everyone burst into laughter. Way to stick up for me, you jerk! I slammed my head on my desk and groaned. Please let this day be over already!

Once the class was over, Mr. Strife walked up to me and sat on the desk placed in front of mines.

"What's gotten in to you today, Sora?" He asked.

"Mr. Strife, I thought we were cool!" I whined and began flailing my legs in my seat.

"Hey, it's my job to make sure you pay attention. Now could you tell me what's going on?"

"I was just thinking about my future." I replied looking back out the window.

"I remember those days when it was my last year in high school. You know, I still think about my future today." He chuckled and ruffled my hair.

"Really?"

"Yeah, like how I'm going to finally get you to start paying attention in my class."

"That's not fair Mr. Strife!" I yelled at him jumping out of my seat.

"Now about page forty-five…" I just groaned and slammed my head in my book.

Detention was such a bore! But I'm glad Tidus stayed after school with me, well technically not with me but somewhere in the building. I bet he was flirting with some of the girls still here!

"Hey Sora let's go to that abandoned warehouse I told you about earlier!" Tidus jumped in front of me pointing a finger in his face. I motioned to bite when he took it back with a squeal.

"Why do you want to go there out of all places?" I asked poking him in the face.

"What, are you chickening out on me?" And here we go…wait he didn't even answer _my_ question!

"No I just don't feel like going at this time of day."

"You are chickening out on me! Come on it'll be fun! Unless you don't want to show Kairi how brave you are." And there goes my peer pressure.

"Fine, I'll do it just this once." I walked off with him. The sun was setting pretty quickly and we still haven't made it to that warehouse.

"How long is this going to take?" I groaned.

"We're already here!" He held both his arms out and stood in front of the run down building. Wonderful, not only will I go into a spider webbed rat infested building, but I will finally prove that I'm brave enough for Kairi…..just saying that doesn't cheer me up at all. Tidus grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the gate surrounding the place.

"Wait a second! There's a bike here." We both paused. It was a good looking bike, one of the newest kind too.

"Is that a Yamaha 2012 YZF-R1?" Wow I didn't know Tidus was fascinated in motorcycles.

"Come on and quit stalling." I'm stalling? Are you serious? We finally entered into the building and I was right. It was filled with cob webs from top to bottom and I cringe to the feel of one, especially trying to get them off.

"Quit being a big baby and come on!" Does he even know where we're even going? We've been walking through a lot of doors and still didn't find anything interesting. I heard something run a cross me and I jumped back and almost headed towards the door, but Tidus grabbed me once again.

"Sora…"

"Tidus…" We had a stare off for a few seconds until we heard laughter on the other side of the room.

"What was that?" Tidus said running close to where the room was.

"Tidus wait I don't think we should go over there!" I chased after him and hid behind the barrels where we peaked out from. Great, we're hiding behind web covered objects while stepping onto someone's territory. Can this day get any worse! I finally saw a glimpse of someone from the other room. He looks familiar—

"Is that Riku?" Tidus said.

"It is Riku!" I couldn't believe it. So the rumors were true. I suddenly felt something crawling up my arm when I looked down to saw a large spider on me. I couldn't help, but freak out and try to get it off of me. I ended up knocking something off a rusted shelf that made a loud ringing noise once it hit the floor.

"What the hell was that?" A voice said in the room. Oh man this day gets worse and worse!

"I'll check it out…" The person replied and steps out only to reveal that it's Riku.

"Tidus we have to get out of here." I whispered but he only stood there in shock. Come on Tidus this isn't helping the situation and he's just getting closer. I shook him a few more times when he finally snapped out of it.

"Sora what are we going to do?!" He held his head and began to panic.

"We go out the same way we came in, right?"

"That's the problem! We went through so many doors I don't remember the way out!" Tidus said and I almost began to panic with him.

"I'm going to make a run for it…" What did he just say? And with that he took off heading towards the door.

"Tidus, you idiot!"

"Hey!" Riku yelled out when he saw Tidus run out the door. He then glanced over to me with those piercing eyes of his. I gasped and began stepping backwards.

"Riku is everything alright— well what do we have here?" Another guy stepped out. His hair was silver too, but his skin tone was darker and his eyes were a frightening yellow.

"Leave this to me." Riku said making the man chuckle to himself and pat him on the back.

"You two play nice." With that he completely disappeared from the room. Riku started walking towards me when I just took off. I don't know why I listened to Tidus. I'm such an idiot! I was stopped by a room with two doors leading to different places. I really wasn't thinking when I ran into whatever door came to mind. And I was damned when I chose a dead end. _Shit Shit Shit Shit SHIT!_ I'm in huge trouble now.

"Sora, I presume?" Riku walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. With a twist of his wrist, the door was locked and I had my back pressed up against the wall like it could go any further.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to trespass. It was all Tidus' fault and I didn't hear anything that was going on I swear! We just wanted to check out the building since it was just sitting here for a while." I covered myself as he drew closer.

"I'm guessing that was Tidus who bolted out the door?" Damnit, I just totally gave Tidus away! I'm a terrible friend.

"P-Please don't hurt us w-we didn't mean to. I began to stammer on my words. I was a complete wimp in this situation. I knew I was tearing up and I made me look even more pathetic.

"Do you really think I would believe you?" He slammed his hand above my head and trapped me against the wall so I wouldn't move. Hell, I couldn't move anyway. I was too scared. That Tidus is lucky that he made it out.

"It would be best to try…" I had an uneasy laugh to what I said, but seriously why the hell would I say that?! I might have provoked him to beat the hell out of me. Then he suddenly laughs. I've never seen him smile before. This is getting weird.

"You're funny." He simply said and wiped a tear from my eye. What was going on? My adrenaline rush was blocking my thinking process and making everything foggy. Why wasn't he hurting me? Why are his hands so soft and warm? I leaned into his touch a little more before snapping out of whatever I was feeling.

"And adorable too…" He grabbed both of my arms and placed them above my head. Riku leaned in closer and smashed his lips with mine. I failed to understand what was going on as I tried to escape his grip. He was too strong and I could barely do anything. Why did this feel sort of…good? No this isn't right and shouldn't be happening. I built up some courage and kicked him right in his groin. It was a petty move, but in this situation I could care less. I took the chance to dash away. I heard something fall, but hell if I'm going back to get it. I ran through another series of doors before I actually made it outside. I continued to run and there was no way I was going to take a break until I make it home.

"Sora how was your day at school— Sora what's wrong? You dash in here like someone was chasing you." You hit it right on the spot mom, someone _was _chasing me.

"It's nothing mom." I quickly shut the door behind me and attempted to head up to my room, but I was cut off by my mom.

"Why are you so red? Are you coming down with something?"

"No mom I'm fine." I ran upstairs and shut the door behind me. I slid down the door touching my face and walked to my mirror. Why did this have to happen to me? I trailed my hands down to my lips when a huge blush appeared on my face. I shook my head vigorously to get the passed events out my head. Man this bites. I walked over to my bag to take out all of my things, but something was missing. Oh no, this can't be! What I dropped back there was my wallet and it had my address and everything in it. Oh man, like I said, my day just gets worse and worse.


	2. It Ended with a Friendship

**Chapter 2: It Ended with a Friendship**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Sora POV**

"Thanks for leaving me back there you bastard!" I yelled over the phone when Tidus just continued to laugh.

"This isn't funny at all Tidus! He knows who you are too!"

"Eh?! What do you mean? How does he know who I am?" Tidus just kept throwing questions at me as I scratched my face.

"Well let's just say I kind of…you know…gave you away."

"YOU DID WHAT?! What kind of friend are you." And so I thought myself earlier, but now I didn't care since he was laughing about it.

"I-I had to. I was trapped and he was there…with me." I trailed off as all the memories from today just flooded back to me.

"Why didn't you say that earlier? Are you okay? Did he do anything to you? Sora? Sora!" He continued to call out to me, but all I could do was just stare off. Everything didn't feel real to me anymore. I felt…violated.

"Sora, are you listening? Speak to me Sora—"

"I have to go…" I don't know what came over me. I could still hear Tidus screaming over the phone until I ended the call. I dropped the phone, hearing it hit the floor, I really could care less. I crumbled to the floor with it and just spaced out. What just happened today wasn't normal, was it? I felt my face warming up and my heart racing. Those eyes…what is he planning. I jumped quickly hearing a knock at my door.

"Sora, are you feeling okay—why are you sitting on the floor like that?" My mother asked me as I picked my self up.

"It's nothing mom, I was just thinking to myself."

"Yea, weird huh?" I laughed at myself before getting into my bed.

"You finished all of your homework?"

"Didn't really have any since I finished it after school with Mr. Strife" I replied.

"Oh, so you had an after school study session with Mr. Strife?"

"You could call it that." I laughed when she gave me a confusing look.

"Look mom I have to go to bed. You know, I have school tomorrow." I reminded her and she just gave me one of her 'I know that!' looks. She ran her hands through my hair and kissed my forehead before leaving. I felt so secure here with my mother. I felt as if nothing would disturb me when I'm in my mother's home. I hugged my pillow tightly, hoping tomorrow would be better than today. I really didn't want to see that guy again. Not tomorrow or any other day. I felt myself drift to sleep without anything troubling me.

My alarm went off as I groaned to myself. Why was the alarm so freaking loud today. I stretched my arms and legs out, hearing a few popping sounds from my joints. I loved the feel of stretching first thing when I wake up. I shuffled to the bathroom, got ready and ran down stairs for breakfast.

"Sora, you finally got up without me having to wake you." My mom said handing me my plate for the morning.

"Yeah I know. For some reason my alarm was so loud this morning." I grumbled taking a bite of my toast.

"I wonder why…" My mother trailed off and turned her back.

"Wait a second! You don't have anything to do with this, do you?" I questioned pointing my finger at her.

"Would you blame your dear old mother for committing such a crime?" She dramatically posed, placing the back of her hand on her forehead.

"Yes, yes I would." She fell out crying on my shirt as I continued to eat breakfast as if nothing was going on until the door bell rang throughout the house.

"It must be Tidus! Gotta go mom!" I kissed her on her cheek and pointed to my mouth for her to smile the same smile I was giving her.

"I wouldn't blame you for anything in the world." I finished and left out the door only to be greeted by my worried friend.

"Sora, why did you hang up on me last night? I was worried about you. Did you get any bruises?" He checked me all over before I swung away from him.

"I'm fine Tidus now hurry up before we end up being late for school." He agreed with me and we talked our way all the way to the school.

We made our way into the classroom and I was happy to see that Riku wasn't here today. I thank whatever it was that stopped him from appearing today. I can't believe my heart was actually racing when I stood in front of my classroom door. I was totally losing it. I just simply chuckled to myself and conversed with Tidus and Kairi who were around me before class started. Once it started I was actually able to focus without getting in trouble today. All I had to do was get through the day without any problems then I'll be fine.

The next class was gym and that wasn't so hard at all. Gym was something I could get use to especially when challenging Tidus to anything that comes to mind. I always thought it was hilarious whenever we were tired from all the activities we did in one class. I'm glad lunch was next after this. The class was heading to the changing room when I was left to clean up everything after having ignored the teacher and challenging Tidus. Man, why didn't they get _him_ to clean up too? This was so unfair. So that means I was he last one to make it to the changing room. And this cuts into my lunch time. This seriously bites.

I sighed and continued to change my clothes when I heard the door open and close afterwards. The sound of foot steps made me feel uneasy as it drew closer. It reminded me of yesterday as I began to panic in my head, but my body wouldn't move. Why was this happening now out of all times? When the figure turned around the corner from the locker, this turned out to be my worse nightmare. Why was Riku even here? I thought he was absent for the day. My eyes widened when he began walking my direction. My heart began to race the closer he got. I held my chest hoping he couldn't hear how loud my heart was pounding.

"You dropped this." He stopped in front on me and reached his arm out to give me my wallet. I was astonished that he actually came back to give me my wallet back. I looked at his expressionless face then those cold eyes of his before looking back at my wallet.

"Th-Thank you." I could only say. I was shaking. I didn't know what to do really. I steadily reached my hand out to grab my wallet when my hand suddenly brushed up against his skin. I withdrew my hand quickly as the wallet dropped to the floor, but my hand was easily caught by his grip. I looked away from his gaze and shut my eyes tightly, hoping he would stop. Why was this happening to me again? This was too much pressure on my heart. He leaned into me and ran his hands through my hair. His hands trailed down to the side of my face and turned my face towards his so I was looking at him. Once again, his lips met mines in a more fierce way. He had my arm still in his grip and the other held me from the back of my neck to deepen the kiss. I don't know why I didn't push him back. It felt good just like yesterday. I moaned into the kiss when I felt his knee brush up against my lower regions. Wait, what was I doing? Was I giving into him? I felt him smirk against my lips when I pushed away from him, breathing heavily. I stumbled back against the lockers on the furthest end staring at him.

"S-Sora, what's going on?" I was shocked to hear that voice come from behind Riku on the other side of the locker room.

"So you're Tidus." Riku turned around to face my friend. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused myself.

"T-Tidus It's not what you think, honestly!" I yelled, hoping he would understand.

"Are you sure about that?" Riku questioned gazing at me from the corner of his eye with his back still turned. I jolted from the gaze he was giving me as I looked to the floor, holding one hand to my chest and the other gripping my arm firmly.

"Tidus it's not what you—" I couldn't finish when I saw him run away from where we were.

"Tidus, wait I'm sorry!" I screamed and ran after him. Riku just stood there are watched without moving. I was out of his view once we made it out the locker room.

**Riku POV**

"Riku, I had no idea you were so possessive over Sora." That familiar voice came from above the locker. It was none other than Neku Sakuraba.

"Stay out of my business." He hopped off the tall locker as I began my walk towards the door.

"What? You're not going to share?" He walked in front of me and I just simply side stepped him on my way out the door. I felt his hand grip my arm tightly, as he stopped me from leaving the locker room.

"Don't get side tracked. You know what the gang does when you begin to change on them." I snatched my arm away from him and just continued to walk out the door.

"They'll dispose of you Riku!" He hollered out when I acted as if I was ignoring him. He's right though. I have to be more careful and dedicate myself to the gang more to rid of the suspicion.

**Sora POV**

Days have passed since that day Tidus saw Riku and I. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up the phone. I tried talking to him at school, but he refused to look or speak to me. I was overwhelmed with sadness. I didn't want to lose my friend over something this ridiculous. I didn't know what to do, but every time I saw Riku I would just get angry. Reserving my self was part of my plan, but I can't hold myself back anymore. It bothers me everyday to not be able to communicate with someone dear to you. I have to admit. I do cry over this because this is unfair. It's just not right. It was a few minutes early before class started and everyone was talking and joking around. Tidus was quiet on his end and I was gazing out the window. It was like everyone was moving on except for us. That bastard Riku was sitting there reading as if nothing was going on. He made me sick to my stomach.

"Hey Sora, Do you have a minute?" Kairi approached me.

"What's up?"

"I'm worried about you and Tidus. You guys haven't been talking lately." I just looked down at my desk. I tried to hold back the tears that wanted to fall from my eyes, but it was hard to even do that. A comforting hand rested on my back when I looked to Kairi.

"Please try to talk to him. I don't want to see you guys like this." Thanks Kairi. I don't want us to be like this either. I stood up from my seat and walked over to Tidus to talk to him. He looked at me, but he turned away before I could speak.

"Tidus, please listen. I want to apologize." I grabbed his arm, but he snatched it away from me. I felt like my heart just got stomped on. This feeling that overcame me took control and I didn't know how to stop it. I walked back over to Kairi with my head hanging low. She tilted her head to question my actions when I picked up my textbook and walked to the front of the room. Everyone's heads turned after hearing such a loud impact from the front of the room. A girl let out a scream when everyone began questioning me from afar. All I could make out was 'What does he think he's doing?' or 'He just made his own death bed'. But what I did wasn't what had in mind, but I couldn't control it like I said. Riku's eyes were wide from the shock. Blood began trickling down his face and his arm from holding on to his head. He looked up at me and I bet he saw the tears that were running down my face.

"You fucking bastard! How could you?! I lost someone important to me because of you. You make me sick you piece of shit! Then you do these things that make me feel…" I don't know where this was all coming from, but I couldn't finish for some reason.

"I'm sorry." He said still gazing at me. His eyes were different now. They didn't look as if they were dominant, they looked…..scared, maybe surprised.

"Sora!" I heard a voice call at the door. I dropped my textbook and stumbled back.

"I didn't mean to— I don't know what over came me." I held my head trying to figure out what I was doing. I just ran out the door pass Mr. Strife and headed to the roof. What was wrong with me? Why did I do that? Now I'm really in trouble and he's going to come after me for it. I sat on the roof just waiting for my mind to clear when I heard a voice coming out of no where.

"That was a ballsy move to do something like that to Riku."

"Neku?" I turned around to look at him face to face when he walked up to me.

"You're the only person he would let get away with that. You're lucky kid, because if you were someone else, he would've obliterated you." I gulped to his words. Obliterate was such a strong word to use and it only frightened me more.

"No worries though, he's in the infirmary right now. They said he'll be okay." I was relieved to hear that. Wait, I was relieved? I cared about him. Why was my heart racing again?

"You're blushing." He pointed out, making me cover my face.

"More than likely if I go in there I'm going to be I supreme trouble with the faculty."

"Actually Riku talked to them already. So somehow you're in the clear." I was in the clear? How was this possible? I could've ended up knocking all his intelligence out. So that's what it's like being at the top of the school.

"I'll go pay him a visit." I was getting ready to walk off when I was suddenly pushed up against the wall.

"You don't want to spend any time with me?" He said getting a little too close for comfort. I pushed him off of me and turned my back towards the door.

"Don't think I won't bludgeon someone else."

"Yikes." He nonchalantly said and with that I left the roof heading to the infirmary. It wasn't too far, but I felt guiltier the closer I got. When I arrived I saw Riku sitting up on the bed talking to the nurse.

"R-Riku?" He turned towards me and gave me another surprised look for today.

"I'm sorry about what happened earlier!"

"Please don't yell. My head is already hurting." I began to panic and fell to my knees crying. He looked down at me surprised once more.

"I-I'm so sorry R-Riku." I was a sniffling mess. I felt a hand ruffle my hair when I looked up at him. He was smiling at me. He was actually smiling.

"I'm the one supposed to be sorry, remember?" He chuckled as he continued to ruffle my hair.

"So, we can be friends, right?" I tilted my head, waiting for his response.

"Sure why not." He smiled reassuringly after messing up my hair enough. Riku stood up from the infirmary bed and began walking to the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" I asked.

"To the Emergency Room, you know since you hit _me_ with a textbook." He pointed to his head then I busted out crying again.

"Stop crying I'm going to be alright!"

"No you're not!" I screamed back.

"How do you know that?" I stopped for a second and thought about it. His hand rested on my shoulder when he sighed.

"Trust me, I'll be fine. I've had worse than this." He left the room leaving me behind. What did he mean by he had worse than this? Everything was so confusing. I walked back to the classroom when everyone jumped in their seats. The only person who literally jumped to the front of the room was Tidus. I was surprised at first, but then I was happy.

"Sora, you're not dead yet! I'm sorry I kept pushing you away. I didn't know how important I was to you." I pulled me in a tight hug. What does he mean I'm not dead yet?

"You're my friend and you're not the only one important to me." I looked over to Kairi who smiled and waved back. This was the happiest moment ever and I can't believe we all were back to normal again.

"Sora likes Kairi!" My eye just twitched on its own. Who the hell said that?


	3. It Came Back as Love

**Chapter 3: It Came Back as Love**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Sora POV**

Being friends with Riku felt so weird after all the past events, especially after literally knocking sense into him with my textbook. I felt so uncomfortable hanging out with him, but I found out we have a lot in common. Funny how everything is moving pretty fast, but something didn't feel right at all. I want to know more about Riku, but I'm afraid to ask why he was in that warehouse. Well he was right here helping with my homework so maybe he would answer.

"Riku, why were you in that warehouse?" He looked up from the book and stared at me for a brief second.

"Hmm, you tell me."

"Riku stop joking around!" I yelled back and he laughed at me and nuzzled my hair.

"You should know by now."

"Know what?" I simply asked and he just gives me a shocked look followed by a smack to his own face.

"Are you kidding me Sora?" He shook his head.

"I'm not kidding! What's going on?" I shook him lightly. He looked at the watch on his arm and pushed me off when he stood from his spot.

"I have to go now. You better finish the homework this time." He poked me in my forehead.

"But you just got here like an hour ago! Why can't I just copy your homework?"

"Because you won't learn anything if you copy." He pinched my cheek and headed downstairs. He was so not fair. I crossed my arms and followed him out the door. I paused after realizing something different in front of my house.

"Whoa this was the same bike I saw at the warehouse! I didn't know that was yours!" I circled around the bike as he sat on it watching me.

"Don't get too dizzy by just looking. It took a while to get it, but it was worth it." I watched his hands caress the smooth surface of the bike that almost made me melt on the spot. Wait…why am I melting to something like that all of a sudden?

"Riku you still didn't answer my question!" I pouted and he signaled me to come closer. I walked up to him as he leaned close to my face but changed his direction and closed in to my ear.

"You think I would tell you?" He made me so frustrated I grabbed his arm and stopped him from leaving.

"Don't make me follow you damn it!"

"If you value your life I suggest you not follow." Saying just that made me furious.

"Does that mean you don't value your own then?" My question literally made him freeze. He looked to the ground and shook his head.

"Sora, no it's not like that." He looked to me with those eyes of his that made me jump back for a split second.

"I'm in a gang, Sora. I thought you would figure this out by now from the time we met."I just froze up to his words. A…gang? Aren't they dangerous? Hard to get away from? Violent? So many questions sprung up in my head as I thought about it. But someone like Riku being in a gang was just unimaginable.

"It's hard to explain." He chuckled to himself as he motioned to put his helmet on. Before he could, I grabbed him and stopped him from leaving.

"Riku…why?"

"I'll be fine." He nuzzled my head with his hand that slid down my face, neck, and rested on my shoulder. I just wanted to feel his touch some more, but he pulled away and started up his motorcycle.

"You're homework better be finish before class starts tomorrow!" He drove off as I stomped and yelled some more at him.

"Alright Mom!" I yelled sarcastically when he was almost out the driveway.

"What was that Sora?" My actual mother yelled out my window.

"No mom, I wasn't talking to you!" I yelled back and she just carried a puzzle look in the window. Sighing, I walked back inside and back to my room to reflect on what I was told.

I have to admit, Riku was interesting to hang out with and I felt comfortable around him. Too comfortable. I feel as if I'm starting to miss his touch, his forcefulness, his lips…

"What am I doing?!" I slapped myself out of my thoughts and slammed my head in to my pillow. What am I thinking? Oh, I have truly lost it now.

Class started and Mr. Strife was demanding everyone for the homework right away. He was such a push over in class, but was actually a chill back person on the inside.

"Sora, where is your homework?" He questioned.

"You see, this morning I opened the window for a fresh breath of air and—"

"Sora!"

"Fine, I got it I got it!" I pulled out the homework as everyone got their laugh for the day.

"Sora you scared me for a second!" Riku said from the front making me chuckle.

"The fearless Riku, scared? I guess I should do this more often."

"You wouldn't."

"I would." I grinned back, only to receive a smack to the back of my head with a rolled up packet of paper.

"Not on my watch." Mr. Strife said walking to the front of the class. One day I will get him for this. I shook my fist at him at the front, only to see Riku shaking his head to my silliness so I shook a fist at him too.

Class went by fast so today I ate lunch on the roof and Riku decided to join in with me.

"What brings you up here today, Riku?" I asked when he pulled out his lunch.

"It's nice out today. I just need some fresh air." He replied.

"Aren't you friends with Neku?" I asked.

"Well I wouldn't say friends, but we associate with each other in a way. Why you ask?"

"I saw him the same day I hit you with my textbook. He said some things to me, but then he suddenly pushed me up against the wall. I think he tried to come on to me—"

"Stay away from him." Riku cut me off when I was scared by his sudden remark and his gaze. He narrowed his eyes at me that made me feel uneasy. I couldn't do anything, but nod and stuff my face.

"Sorry I just don't want you near him. He's mischievous." He patted my shoulder, making that feeling come back again. Why was this happening to me? He jumped to the feel of his phone vibrating in his pocket and answered it. Being myself, I just listened in on the conversation.

"What do you want?" I actually felt scared by the way he answered the phone. He never did that to me or anyone else that called him when I was around.

"There's nothing to talk about. I already told you I don't want anything to do with you anymore." Wow I know I would be frightened to hear those words over the phone.

"What?" I watch him jump up and walk to the railings of the roof. I was officially amused by his reactions to this person on the phone.

"Shit! Stop fucking around Joshua I'm serious!" He ended the call and just pinched the bridges of his nose.

"Riku are you okay?" I tried to ask but I feel like he didn't hear me. I didn't know what to do to calm him down.

"I'll be fine. It's just something I have to deal with for now." I wonder who this Joshua is and why is he bugging someone like Riku? I just don't get it.

"Come with me, I know something that will soothe your mind." I said standing and reaching my hand out to Riku. I'm pretty sure this place will take his mind off of this 'Joshua' he's talking about. He grabbed my hand and I pulled him up. We went to the ground level of the building and before we could head outside Riku stopped me in my tracks.

"We can't go out the front…" He looked away from me when I looked to the front of the building and saw an ash blonde male leaning against the brick frame of the gate leading onto the school grounds.

"Is that the 'Joshua' you were talking to?" I asked and he nodded.

"Wait you were listening in on my conversation?"

"I couldn't help it. It sounded interesting." I shrugged and received a fist to my noggin.

"Ow you jerk!" I rubbed my head and walked away.

"Are we ditching school?" He asked me and I rolled my eyes.

"Not for long, silly."

"Sora we're going to get in trouble." He groaned.

"You're worried about getting in trouble? Are you serious?" I stopped and poke him in the chest.

"Fine, but we better not miss class."

"We won't or more than likely you won't…" I looked away as if I was scheming.

"You're coming back with me you know!" he shoved me and made me laugh.

We finally arrived at the place. He was so amazed by the scenario he just looked so different.

"You like it? I found this place a long time ago. I come here to clear my mind. No one really comes here or knows of the place." I just spun around until I fell in the soft grass. Riku laughed and sat beside me. He looked up to the sky and smiled. He looked so peaceful now. Nothing to bother him anymore—

"Oh? What's this?" He looked down at me and saw that a butterfly had landed on my forehead. I sat up and the butterfly remained on my head. I actually thought this was awesome. I rubbed its soft wings as they opened and closed. The butterfly took off and we watched I fly around us until it swooped down and landed on Riku's nose.

"Aw no fair!" I whined and he chuckled. I moved closer and wrapped my arms around Riku's neck and put my nose close to his where the butterfly was. I don't know what I was doing, but all I know is I felt comfortable like this and I wanted that butterfly on my nose. Riku was stunned at first, but he wrinkled his nose so the butterfly could move, but did it to no avail. I moved a little closer so that our noses touched and what do you know? The butterfly actually turned around and sat on my nose. I made a wide grin and laughed. I felt so accomplished until I had to sneeze all of a sudden. I tried to move back, but I ended up sneezing in Riku's face. Luckily the butterfly left before I sneezed. I'm guessing it was the pollen that got on my nose.

"Ew Sora!" Riku covered his face making me laugh as I wiped my nose.

"I had to let it out! I couldn't move back you know." I laughed and he just continued making disgusted sounds.

"If I get sick, I'm coming after you!"

"You can't catch me!" I waved my finger in his face.

"You really think I won't catch you." He squinted with a smirk. His face made me leap back. He looked like a freaking predator.

"D-Don't give me that look!" I tried to run away, but he grabbed my leg and I fell back down in the grass. I laughed and twisted out of his grip and crawled away. I stuck my tongue out at him when he laughed to himself.

"Oh, you gone and done it now." He stood up and followed me. Before I could even stand I was already pinned to the ground.

"You cheat!" I struggle beneath his grip and couldn't break free at all. He was truly strong. We both laughed at our position before really noticing what was going on. He was on top of me and both my hands were pinned above my head. Riku leaned down and I felt his hair tickling my skin and his lips brushed against mines. It felt just like last time. I closed my eyes and gave into his touch as he tightened his grip on my arms. I miss this feeling. Wait. I miss this? Riku realized what he was doing and shot up from is position. His grip loosened and I laid there staring at him as if I did something wrong.

"I'm sorry…" He apologized.

"It's okay." I was stunned by my own answer. He looked down and me and smiled, running his hand down my face.

"I couldn't hold back." He laughed and tried to lean down again, but stopped midway, developing an aggravated look.

"Are you fucking him now?" A voice said from above us. His ash blonde hair flowed in the wind. He was actually pretty. Wait. _What the hell did he say?_

"What the fuck are you doing here, Joshua?" Riku growled and I looked in between the two. Joshua laughed before he spoke.

"He's a perfect match for you too."

"What do you want?" Riku stood and I rolled over on my stomach and sat up on my knees.

"I want you, Riku." Joshua walked up to Riku and embraced him. I felt my heart rate spike when I saw him touch Riku's face. Was I jealous? No, couldn't be.

"What we did was a mistake…" Riku looked away from us. What happened between those two must have been personal.

"You were the one that tried to make me forget about Neku, remember?" I saw Riku push the guy away and grabbed me.

"Come on Sora we're leaving!"

"R-Riku, what is going on with you?" I yelled.

"It's hard to explain—"

"Is everything hard to explain with you?" Snatching myself away from him and stared him in his eyes. I was angry. Why couldn't he tell me anything instead of holding everything in? I was his friend…right? Riku sighed and walked around me and continue to leave without waiting for me. Great, now what am I going to do. I ran after him and stopped to the sound of Joshua's voice.

"Stay away from him." What? Stay away from him? As if I would listen to him. I sucked my teeth and continued running after Riku, but he was no where to be found after getting distracted by Joshua. Shit, why did this happen today out of all days. Damn it Riku, why won't you tell me what's really going on with you?


	4. Is This Jealousy?

**Chapter 4: Is This Jealousy **

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Sora POV**

Riku hasn't been answering his phone for days going on a month and I'm starting to worry about him. He shows up to class, but when I try to talk to him afterwards, he disappears. Now he has completely disappeared and hasn't shown up at all. To tell you the truth, I really don't know where he lives. This is so strange! I wish I knew more about him then there wouldn't be so many problems. Sighing I tossed my phone on the bed and laid beside it. Riku where are you? I closed my eyes and tried to sleep my troubles away, but then my phone began vibrating and I answered it quickly. I didn't know what to say at first and I didn't want to sound too excited.

"H-Hello?"

"Sora! I haven't talk to you for a while! Where have you been?" Wow I've been so wrapped up in Riku that I forgot about Tidus. I feel like such a jerk.

"Tidus I'm so sorry! I'll make it up to you tomorrow!" Now to pick the time and the place so I can take my mind off of all of this.

"So we can hang out tomorrow? Cool! Can Kairi come along?"

"Kairi will always be with us!" I laughed.

"Let's meet at the ice cream shop at 12PM." Damn it Tidus, I wanted to pick the time, but it was going to be the same thing he said anyway. I shrugged even though he couldn't see it.

"Twelve o'clock it is and you better not be late since I'm treating."

"I won't, Sora!"

"Promise?"

"Promise." We laughed it off once more and then we both hung up after we finished talking. Tidus always made me laugh, but he gets me in trouble sometimes. But because of him, I was able to meet Riku…

"What am I thinking?!" I messed up my hair and slammed back down on the bed. I can't keep thinking about him everyday. I don't know why my mind focuses on Riku more than anything. All of a sudden my mind flashes back to everything we've done together. I don't want to admit it. I can't bring myself to admit that…..I like him. It feels more than that, but I don't know if I can prove that right now.

Next Day

"Alright it's twelve o'clock and Tidus is no where in sight." I put my hand over my eyes and expect that knucklehead to pop out somewhere.

"Maybe he's stuck doing something again." Kairi said drinking her milkshake.

"Yea 'stuck' doing something." I took a long slurp from my drink that made Kairi giggle.

"SORA, I MADE IT!" Tidus freaking snuck up on me and made me waste my drink on my clothes.

"Damn it Tidus!" I grabbed all the napkins I could find to wipe this mess and it wasn't enough!

"Dude I could get you some more—"

"No it's okay I got it." I walked around the corner of the ice cream shop and asked for more napkins. The female that worked in the shop shared a laugh with me and my condition. The shop was a decent place. Everyone was nice and the service was great. What's even better was the scenery. It was so beautiful, well for mostly couples, but I thought it was nice. I wish I was one of those couples. Being happy with someone sounds like the best thing in the world.

On my way back my body stopped moving upon what I just saw walk by. Was that Riku…..with Joshua? I clutched the napkin tightly in my hand and pressed my back against the wall. I never felt so furious in my life. I wanted to go on a rampage. Why was he with him out of all people! And to see_ why _he hasn't been answering his damn phone. Maybe hitting Riku with a textbook had really made him lose his mind. My chest was just burning with rage. I just turned away and took a deep breath. It's okay Sora, this means nothing to you. Riku and I are just friends. But why the hell do I feel like this?! I covered my face on the wall and rested my head on my arms. This was the worse feeling ever. Shutting my eyes I felt a tear go down my face. Why am I crying? As ridiculous as this was, I couldn't really understand what was going on.

"Hey Sora are you alright— Sora are you crying? Look man it's just a shirt and I've seen you wear it like six times."

"Tidus I swear you are not helping the situation!" I can't believe he actually thought I was crying over a damn shirt. W-what was I crying over again? Was I crying over Riku? What is wrong with me?

"So, about my treat..."

"TIDUS!" I hit him upside the head with a stack of napkins. He kept laughing hysterically when Kairi walked up to me a placed a tissue on my nose.

"Blow into the tissue for me, Sora." I mumbled under my breath and blew into the tissue. I'm glad I had friends that cared for me. Without them I would be so lost right now.

"What were you crying about anyway?" Kairi asked.

"I seriously don't remember…" I scratched my head and lied. I don't want them to know what is going on with me.

"Really, Sora…" Kairi said shaking her head.

"W-What? Tidus distracted me and made me mad!" I explained chasing after Kairi who decided to walk away. I don't know what Riku is up to, but I really shouldn't get involved. I don't know why it has to affect me this way. I mean crying, really?

"Sora I'm starving what are you doing?!" Tidus ran up to me and began complaining.

"Letting you starve for ruining my shirt."

"No fair!" I gave him a noogie and made him groan in agony. I'm not going to let him starve, though he did talk bad about my favorite shirt he ruined. Ugh, how in the world am I going to get this stain out? Then I felt something rest on my shoulder. Wait…Kairi and Tidus were already walking up ahead. I jumped and twisted what ever it was on my shoulder and heard a yelp.

"Ouch, Sora you got a good grip. Can you let go now?" Neku? What was he doing here?

"What do you want?" I asked.

"No need to get feisty, I came here to claim what's mine." He got closer, but I stopped him before he got too close for comfort.

"I'm not interested in you for the last time." I bluntly put it and tried to walk away but I was stopped.

"Who said it was you I wanted to claim? Don't you want Riku back?" I turned to him. Do I want Riku back? Of course I want him back! What the hell was I saying? I sound like heartbroken ex. But it's how I felt and I never knew this could be so troublesome.

"Ah so you're realizing that you like him—"

"I don't!"

"You do, you're just in denial." I looked to the ground and thought to myself. He was right. I just can't admit that I like him.

"But what does this have to do with you claiming what you want?"

"Joshua is mine." I looked at the serious expression on his face.

"But yesterday, Riku didn't want anything to do with him and Joshua was the one who kept calling until he showed up." Neku stopped me from finishing before he turned and looked away.

"It's my fault it turned out this way."

"You're fault? But I still don't understand how Riku came into the equation."

"Why don't you ask him yourself, when you see him that is." I'm going to see Riku?

"Now?"

"Close to now." Why so soon? I just caught him with Joshua, cried about, and now he wants me to confront him. My day has officially been ruined from where I see it.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"I don't know, depends on when we catch up with them" Neku replied shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Hey Sora are you coming—"

"Sorry Tidus I'll catch up with you guys later!" I forked over my money to Tidus and walked off with Neku. I don't know why I'm doing this but I want to smack myself for it.

"That means you owe me another treat!"

"Oh, whatever!" I waved him off and he laughed running off with Kairi to who knows where.

"Alright Neku, where the hell are we going?"

"To your boyfriend's house." Neku said making me scream at the top of my lungs.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"You're in denial again." I just wanted to punch this man in his jaw. Stay calm Sora, you don't want to bludgeon another person.

"But why his house out of all places?" I asked.

"That's where Joshua is going to follow him..." After that he kept quiet for a long time. This must have hurt him more than ever.

**Riku POV**

"Are you going to keep following me?" Joshua was annoying me and there was no way to get away from him. I'm too busy to deal with all this bull shit.

"As many times I'm going to tell you, I want you. You were the only one that comforted me when Neku left." He paused and sighed to myself. I can recall of that night like it was yesterday. It was the biggest mistake I've made.

_**Flashback**_

I was sitting in a bar with a couple of friends. The music was soothing and lights were dim. I was a little drunk, but thanks to my mature looks and fake ID, I was having a good time. There weren't that many people tonight so I didn't have to kick anyone's ass that got out of line. All of a sudden my eyes met with this one person sitting alone. We stared at each other for what felt like a minute and broke our gaze. My friends caught on to this and urged me to talk to him. I really didn't know what to do, but being a confident ass I decided to talk to him.

And that's were my mistake took off.

"You look like you're having a ball over there." He chuckled to himself.

"Oh you think so? Maybe you should come join us." I laughed.

"I think I'd rather be alone tonight. I have a lot on my mind." The blonde twirled his drink.

"Mind telling me what's going on? There must be something wrong for someone as beautiful as you to be all by themselves at this time of night." He gave me this shocked expression before giving me a smile. I took his hand and kissed it before speaking.

"My name is Riku. And you are…"

"Joshua, though I'm quite flattered you're going through all of this just to get to know me."

"Hey, I don't like the fact that you're alone. Did you come here with someone?" I asked, but his expression changed. He looked away and closed his eyes. I shouldn't have asked that if he was going to do this.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't mean to ask that." I apologized hoping he wouldn't be upset.

"No it's alright. It's not you. It's just….my boyfriend hasn't been himself lately." Joshua said without turning to me.

"We barely talk even though we live with each other, and he leaves late at night. I rarely see him at home now. He's always on the go and never has time for me anymore. I feel so….lonely." The blonde stopped twirling his drink and began circling the rim of the glass. What kind of boyfriend would give up someone this special? I would love to put my foot p this guy's ass.

"I'm sorry, I wish there was someone out here for you. I'm sure there is." If so I wish I could be there for him. So I thought.

"You really think so?" He looked as if there was still hope for him out there. His smile appeared and that made me feel much better.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I rested my hand on his lap without realizing, making him jump.

"I'm so sorry! It's those damn drinks I had. I bet it is!" Joshua laughed out loud and made me join in with him.

"You apologize so much. You're sweet, but it's alright. Besides, your hands are warm." He took both my hands and placed them up to his face. In the meantime, our conversation continued as we shared a couple of laughs. My friends already left and we were still talking.

"It's getting late, will you be able to get home in your condition?" I asked since he's been drinking like a fish. His so called 'boyfriend' had a huge affect on him.

"I-I'm sure…" He tried to stand and ended up falling back into his seat followed by a laugh.

"If it's alright with you, I could take you to my place. I promise I won't do anything funny." I didn't intend on doing anything, but I did have enough rooms for a guest to stay over.

"I'm going to have to trust you on your word." I helped him stand up and we headed out the door. Luckily I didn't live too far so we could just walk to my place. I lived in a pretty roomy condo on the top floor so no one had access except for me. I opened my door and turned on the lights. His face lit up to how nice it was.

"This place is bigger and better than mines!"

"I would love to give you a tour, but you're in no condition to even move." I said pulling off my jacket.

"I actually can, just watch—" I don't understand why he even tried, but I caught him before he hit the floor. I fell back on the couch with him and he landed on top. We held that same gaze we had earlier and didn't break away. Before I knew it, he moved closer and placed his lips on mines.

"W-Wait, what are you doing? I didn't expect _you_ to do anything funny." I pushed him back. He was stunned by his own reactions and became upset.

"Sorry, I just haven't felt this happy in a while. I'll just leave."

"I'm not letting you walk out this late. It's too dangerous." He tried to snatch his arm away, but I pulled him close.

"I don't want to trouble you." I sighed and sat him down on the couch with me.

"Look, it's alright." I said and he looked as if he were about to break down, but he refused to look at me. I grabbed his chin and turned his face towards me. His lips felt so good against mines, I couldn't help but return the previous action he did. Joshua gave me a puzzled looked and I brushed the hair away from his porcelain face.

"I'll make you forget everything about your boyfriend." I pushed him back on the couch and leaned over him.

He clung on to me as we laid in a sweaty mess. He could barely control himself as his voice echoed off my walls. I just continued to thrust into him and make him forget his sorrows. From the looks of it, it sure was working. He was out of breath and so was I. How long have we been at this? I wasn't quite sure, but maybe the drinks I had are making me do this. Who knows, but it felt good anyway. But to think that doing this would lead up to my troubles today.

The next morning came so quickly that it literally hit me with its blinding lights. I tried to move, but something was holding me in place. At first I was going to fight what ever it was on me, but I turned out to be the person I had a one night stand with. Oh shit. What the hell have I done? I knew I shouldn't have gone out that night. The blonde shifted and his eyes flickered open. He sat up and yawned, rubbing the crust from his eyes. I was still frightened by what I did last night. I'm so fucking stupid!

"Riku? Are you alright?" Great and he remembers my name.

"I don't know, you tell me." I tried to get out of my bed…wait my bed? When did I take this to my own bed? That's going on my 'things to wash' list.

"We have to keep this a secret between us…"

"There is no us. What happened last night was just a one time thing. I wouldn't dwell on it if I were you—"

"Unless you want me to give you away…" He looked up at me and smirked.

"What the hell did you just say?"

"You see Riku, I already knew you from the start. You and my boyfriend are somewhat associates."

"Associates?" He chuckled and wrapped his arms around my neck.

"You and Neku are part of the organization are you not?" Neku? I shoved him off of me and stood far away from the bed. So this whole time he was with Neku? And he had the nerve to laugh at this.

"Get your shit, and get the fuck out of my house."

"Why soon? We were just getting acquainted with each other." He pushed me too far, so I slapped him as hard as I could and grabbed him by his arm. I dragged him to the elevator and tossed his belongings at him.

"You're just going to let me go just like this?" He was still holding his glowing red cheek after hitting him. I didn't give a damn how he left, as long as he got the hell away from me before I hurt him even more. I slammed my fist on the elevator button door and sent it back to the bottom floor. Thank goodness I only have access to this floor. Once the doors closed I wiped my face with my hands. I really was in some deep shit now. I slept with my rival's lover. Fucking fantastic.

_**End of Flashback **_

Joshua would not stop following me. It had to be a day when I'm trying to have time for myself. I hope Sora isn't mad at me for this. I haven't been in contact with Sora for almost over a month. I would be mad too if I were him.

"Are you listening to me?" Joshua took me out of my thoughts and back into reality.

"I try not to."

"Riku you can't keep ignoring me like this. What we did helped me realize what I wanted." He backed me into a corner and pressed himself against me. He rested his head on my chest and held on to my jacket tightly. Sighing to my self I pushed him off and crossed my arms.

"You really think I want to get involved with your shit? Are you serious?" His actions were uncalled for when I felt his hands wrap around my throat. Why did I leave my guard down around him? He appears to be weak but right now his grip was strong as hell.

"This is your fault! If I hadn't been with you, Neku wouldn't have left me for good."

"My fault? You tricked me into sleeping with you!"

"You took me home with you!"

"You were in no condition to go home by yourself that late. I was trying to help you!" His grip got tighter around my neck as I tried to pry him off. He sucked his teeth, but then he smirked in my face and leaned closer.

"Neku will get you back for what you've done." I'm officially convinced this bitch is crazy. I doubt that punk could lay a finger on me. Joshua began laughing to himself, but I was confused when I saw him get snatched away and slammed onto the wall.

**Sora POV**

I haven't felt so good in my life and it took so long to find them. Too long at that but on the other hand I haven't been so angry in my life, not counting the textbook incident. But I didn't know who to be mad at, Joshua or Riku? Hell I didn't care as long as I blew off some damn steam and got to the bottom of this. I held Joshua against the wall by his head as he continued to struggle.

"Get off of me you bastard!" As he wished, I grabbed his arm and pulled me towards me, landing a hard fist in his face as he fell to the ground. Next on my list was Riku.

I walked over and stood in front of him. He could only stare with wide eyes looking at both me and Joshua.

"And people said I was dangerous…" Riku said.

"What the hell has been going on with you? You haven't returned my calls and avoided me for almost a fucking month you ass! I was worried about you and then I see you with Joshua. I-I was so mad I didn't know what to do…" I felt tears fall down my face again and looked away.

"Are you…..jealous?"

"No the hell I'm not! Why would I be jealous over someone like you?"

"You're in denial." Neku stepped out.

"Fuck you!" I wiped my tears away. This was so embarrassing.

"Sora, why the hell are you with Neku? I told you to stay away from him."

"And why do you care? Are _you _jealous?" I yelled back. Don't change the damn subject just because Neku is here.

"Sora…" Riku tried to reach out to me, but I slapped his hand away and scratched him on his cheek. There was a huge pause when he lowered his head and felt the cheek I scratched. My face was still holding an angry gaze at him. I was too pissed to care about anything.

One swift movement and I ended up trapped on the wall. Riku's gaze was so brutal. Worse than the time we met. His hand was placed on my neck in a firm grip when he leaned in and kissed me roughly. I tried to push him off of me, but I never felt this kind of force from him before. He moved back and saw my face. Shit, I was scared of what he was going to do next, but I wasn't angry anymore I know that much. Truthfully, I missed this forceful side of him. It felt so good in a strange way, but now wasn't the time to think on it. I had to get away. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from the wall and into the building around the corner. I tried to pull myself out of his grip by pulling him, but he yanked me back easily. He pressed the elevator button making the doors open. He didn't hesitate to just toss me up against the wall in the elevator car. He had this special card that he tapped in the elevator and once the doors closed I was stuck with him. Damn it how the hell was I supposed to get away from him in an elevator?

He pulled me close with his arm wrapped around my waist and began kissing down my neck. I used both my hands to push him, but he wouldn't budge. Coming back to my face, his lips met mines and he squeezed my side, making me yelp which allowed his tongue to access into my mouth. The elevator door opened and he threw me out roughly. I landed on the floor and began backing away. He just simply walked over to me and held me in place while he opened his door. My mind didn't know what to do. I couldn't fight him off and I sure as hell wasn't going to make him angrier than what he was now. Crying wasn't going to save me now. I'm officially screwed.

"Riku stop I'm sorry!" I tried to get him to let me go, but he threw me over his shoulder and continued walking. Attempting to resist was unnecessary and he proved his point with that. I was thrown back on a bed and I watched him throw his jacket on the side and climb over me. I looked away from his gaze and shut my eyes. I felt his tongue climb up from my neck to the side of my face. His hands roamed my body until he reached my pants and that's when I began to struggle.

"Riku no stop please!" He didn't listen and pushed me back down. Feeling his hands slip into my pants I jolt to the sudden feeling of pleasure as he squeezed and rubbed against the fabric of my underwear. It felt weird so I grabbed his forearm and tried to remove it to no avail. I felt so ashamed to have moaned to his touch. He continued this motion in my pants when I sat up slowly.

"Riku…" I said and began stroking his forearm instead of fighting. I gave in. He smirked when I leaned down to his arm and began nipping at it. His motion sped up after I dragged my tongue up and down his arm to signal him for more. Hate to say this, but I was enjoying this. Was it scary? Yes. Did I care at the moment? Hell no. It was until later when I realized I was stripped of my clothes. No wonder why it was so chilly in here. How come he was still partially dressed when I laid here in the nude? I felt my face burn as I saw Riku just ogling my body. My legs were grabbed and spread apart widely when he pulled me closer to his hips. I'm surprised at how long he's kept quiet. The only thing that was heard was my moans and that was embarrassing enough. Pain was the first thing I felt shoot through me as I grasped the bed sheets tightly and gritted my teeth. He wasn't holding back at all! I didn't want to look, but it felt like I was going to split in two. I screamed when I felt him force himself all the way in. I covered my mouth and tears fell down both sides of my face as I laid there. Shaken by this, I closed my eyes. I didn't want to see his face. I couldn't bear to look. I was too scared to even say anything. He began moving all and I bit my tongue to hold back anymore of my screams. The pain was so unbearable. It pulsed throughout my body and I released my tongue from my teeth's clasp after tasting a small amount of blood.

"You are the only one I want, not Joshua. He means nothing to me." He said as he continued to thrust into me slowly. Finally he broke the silence.

"You are mines and mines only. Got that?" With that, the pain began to mix with the pleasure I was feeling when he thrust against a spot I never knew I had before.

"R-Riku…" These feelings, his words, it all felt surreal to me, but it was really happening. I didn't hold back and began moved with him. I never felt this before. I wanted more. The world didn't exist to me at this very moment. Hell, nothing did except for Riku. Amazing how everything led up to this. I don't know where my mind was. I couldn't even think of anything yet I was somehow forming these thoughts as Riku switched positions and pounding into me. Now I was on all fours begging for him to speed up. Though I can say this, he was such a brute in bed. It drives me wild when he acts like this even though it is frightening. I felt Riku collapse on me and we breathed heavily while tangled in the sheets. He kissed my shoulder and chuckled.

"You're lucky…I'm tired. You beast…" He rolled off of me and laid under the covers, throwing some over me. He kissed me on the lips and I moved close to return it. Our pecks evolved into a make out session as we just laid there wrapped in the sheets. He moved down to my shoulder, kissing and sucking that one spot that started to become tender while moving his hands around my body. Now I can restate what I said earlier. I haven't felt so good in my life. But will it last? I felt his arm wrap around me and pulled me closer.

"I love you." I heard him whisper to me and I replied, kissing him on his chest where my head rested. Now I was his possession and no one else's to claim.


	5. I'm Going to do What?

**Chapter 5: I'm Going to do What?**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

Sora POV

What time was it? Where was I and why am I naked? Oh….my…God…WHATTHEHELLDIDIJUSTDO AHHHH! I can't even comprehend what I just said! All I know was that now I'm sore, naked, and alone. This was a pretty large bed, but where was the owner? I sat up folded my arms, closed my eyes, and thought to myself. Yesterday, what did I do yesterday that led up to this? I was brought back to reality when a voice called out to me.

"Good morning Sora."

"Good morning Riku…..RIKU?" I opened my eyes and saw him standing there without a shirt drying his hair with a towel.

"About time you woke up. I thought you died and went to heaven."

"Oh ha ha really funny." I fell back on the pillow and buried my face in my hands. Ugh I can't believe I had sex with Riku. Maybe all of this is a dream. It definitely feels like it, but I'm already awake. Why can't I take this in? I felt the covers get snatched off of me and I screamed at Riku who pinned my arms while hover over me.

"R-Riku, don't look at me like that!" I closed my eyes and almost cried to myself. This was so embarrassing! He enjoys torturing me.

"Sora, you're beautiful. I can't resist looking at you." He released one of my arms and traced circles on my stomach. I jumped to the touch of his cold fingers and laughed. The worse move I've ever made. I just gave myself away.

"You're ticklish?" He dragged his hands slowly up my waist and made me squirm before he actually began finding my ticklish spots. I held his hands so he would stop and he laughed at my whining. I don't like being tickled, but in this situation it was kind of a turn on... I got distracted by his torso when he leaned a little closer. He was freaking ripped. He had nice muscle tones too, but why was he covered in so many scars? The one scar that stood out was on his shoulder. I let go of his hand and touched it and he flinched.

"Riku…what happened to you?" He looked away from me and got up from the bed.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Before he could leave the room I grabbed him and pulled him back on the bed. He sat there and watched me.

"Tell me. I'm tired of not knowing anything about you when you know more about me." He gave in and sighed. Turning towards me, he gave me a better view of the scars on the front of his torso.

"When I was little I was abused by my father on a daily basis. I never understood why to this very day. He would randomly lash out at me and hit me with everything he found. Be it a beer bottle, sharp objects, a bat, anything really." I ran my hands over his scars. They had a darker color from his original skin tone.

"This one on my shoulder is a bullet hole." My god what the hell was up with his past life? I ran my hand over it and it felt like a bump.

"What happened?" I asked.

"My father shot me in my arm a couple of years ago. I was shocked myself."

"Is your father in jail or something?" I was angry at this! A parent isn't supposed to just lash out on their child for no given reason!

"Well he will be after he gets out of the hospital."

"Hospital?" I questioned.

"I put him in there. I snapped after all the years he treated me like shit." I could see Riku snapping. Yep, I totally can see him snapping. I sat up and kiss his bullet wound and spotted another scar close to his hip.

"And is this scar from your father?"

"No actually this one was from a fight with another gang."

"Riku!" I yelled at him. How could he just shrug that off like it was nothing? This looks like it was a gash and looks pretty painful to me.

"That's why I told you when you hit me with that textbook that I've had worse." He said holding me in an embrace and kissed me on my forehead. What a life he's had. My life isn't even that dramatic as his. My father left me and my mother when I was only 4 years old. I could still see my mother crying for him to come back while I was playing outside with Tidus. I'm sure Tidus remembers as well. I didn't really care anyway. He never paid attention to me or my mother anyway. He left for another woman. In the end the woman took everything he had and left him with nothing. I believed he deserved it for deserting us, but I couldn't bring myself up to be that cruel to think that way. I brushed my hands up Riku's sides and saw him twitch and jump back.

"You're ticklish?" I gave him a questioning gaze.

"Shush."

"Don't shush me!"

"I'll tickle you." Riku threatened.

"Shushing it is." I said and he laughed. I heard my phone vibrating on the floor where my pants where and reached for them. I touched my phone and saw a long list of calls from my mother. _Shit shit shit SHIT! _I forgot to tell my mother where I was. Man she's going to be super pissed. I dialed her number and saw Riku tried to snatch my phone but I was fast enough to dodge it.

"H-Hello? Mom? I'm so sorry I forgot to call!"

"Sora I was worried sick about you and then you pull this stunt on me! Where are you?" She said over the phone. Riku just being himself, decided to snatch me close to him and bury his head on my neck.

"I'm at Riku's house. You see, he didn't want me to leave late at night, so stayed over—" I snatched the phone away from my face when Riku trailed his tongue up the side of my neck. I pushed him away and he snatched me right back. Missing half of what my mother said I had to ask her to repeat what she was saying.

"I want you to come home right now!" She demanded impatiently. I sighed and agreed, hanging up my phone.

"Riku stop, I have to go home." I tried to push him back but he wouldn't listen.

"I'll get the textbook."

"Not going to work this time." He replied.

"I'll kiss you everyday."

"Deal, but first…" He totally cut me off and grabbed my phone out my hand.

"H-Hey, what are you doing?" Before I could finish he pulled me close as our lips crashed together. I closed my eyes upon impact, but they shot open after hearing a camera sound.

"What did you—Did you just?"

"Yep."

"Give me my phone! You don't know how to work it!" I stuck my hand out.

"Nope, we got the same phone."

"We do— just give me my damn phone!" I whined and tried to reach for it, but he turned the other way.

"Wait a minute!" He whined in the same tune I did and I slapped him in his arm as he laughed about it.

"Awww don't be such a baby about it." He pinched my cheeks and I swatted him away. Taking my phone I looked at what he did and saw that the picture he took was set as my background.

"R-R-R-R-R-R-Riku?!" I screamed looked at my phone in different angles. I was going to break my back if I kept this up.

"Tap it to my phone I want the picture."

"No!"I yelled back.

"Tap it~" He whined back.

"Fine" I tapped the back of my phone to his so he received the file and he chuckled to himself.

"Hehe I'd tap that…."

"SHUT UP, RIKU!" shoved him and he fell over still laughing hysterically.

"Ugh you're being so goofy today! It's not of your nature, it's mine!" He didn't get up from his spot still twitching from so much laughter.

"I haven't laughed like that in a while." He sat up and looked at me. Really? Well I'm glad to help, but I feel like I'm changing him for the better. I smiled at him and patted his back. Maybe this wasn't so bad being with him. What's the harm to it?

I got dressed and headed out with Riku. We had to go to the garage where his bike was, but I didn't feel comfortable riding on one. I figured we were going to tip over due to so much weight that's going to be on it.

"Sora what are you worried about? Get on the bike and put this on." He threw me his extra helmet.

"But what if I put more weight on the bike? What if we fall off?" I was panicking and he was laughing. I didn't find this to be funny at all!

"You really think that's going to happen?" He walked up to me casually, holding his helmet over his shoulder. His free hand grabbed my chin and leaned in close. We heard some near by girls scream and I looked over to see them squealing far on the other side.

"You're blushing~"

"Get off of me!" I whined pushing him back but he pulled me back, kissing me on my lips.

"We're not going to fall, Sora. I got you so stopped getting so worried!" He nuzzled my hair and sat on his bike. I sighed and put my helmet on. Why am I so scared of a simple motorcycle ride? I got onto the motorcycle and held on tight to Riku.

"You know, I kinda have to breathe, right?"

"I'm sorry!" I let go of him.

"Don't let go or you'll fly off!" I grabbed him again and he laughed when I pouted.

"You'll get use to it so don't worry like I said—" Riku stopped and a figure stepped out from the outside of the garage. He had silver hair as well, but he was different from the guy I saw last time.

"We need to talk…" He simply put it and Riku's expression changed. He took off his helmet and got of the bike.

"I'll be back. Just hold on for a second." With that said, he and the person in the black leather jacket walked off to the side behind the wall where I couldn't see them. Maybe he was one of the guys from the gang. Maybe the leader? He was quite buff though and taller. Are all of their eyes supposed to be gold or something? Contact lenses are on the rage now aren't they? But I'm more interested in Riku's eyes. They're so mesmerizing. I touch the screen of my phone and u saw the picture Riku took of us. I burned up to the sight of it and was caught off guard when Riku approached with his helmet on.

"Are you ready to go?" The tone in his voice was so different. It was….depressing.

"Riku, are you alright? Did something happen?"

"It's nothing." His helmet was covering his face so I couldn't see his expression. He sat on the bike and from there we headed off as I held on for dear life. The ride was silent and I just buried my face into his back. I wish I could make him feel better, but I can't really do anything when he feels like this. There's a possibility that I would just become a nuisance to him. When I arrived to my house I got off the bike and took off my helmet, but sadly enough he didn't do the same and stayed on his bike.

"I won't be able to talk to you tonight since I got business to handle…" He looked away from me but I caught him off guard when I tried to lift up his helmet. He instantly stopped me from lifting it any further passed his eyes when I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. I let him deepen the kiss by giving him access to my mouth.

"Riku don't be like this. I'm worried about you and I wish you weren't apart of that gang." I put the helmet back down for him and he hugged me in return.

"By the way I'm keeping the helmet until I see you again." Nodding he left on his bike and I watched him until he disappeared in the distance. I really just did all this in front of my house. I have literally lost my mind. I opened the door to my house. My mother stood right there by the door and startled me. She looked furious when she came up to me. My face stung from the slap she gave me that echoed throughout the house.

"M-Mom I said I was sorry I didn't mean to stay over without your permission—"

"I saw you kissing him out there!" She pointed to the door and I froze on the spot. She saw us. And now she was ultimately pissed. Not knowing what to say I looked away holding my now flared up cheek from her wrath. There was nothing I could say really. It was too hard to explain.

"I'm sorry—"

"Don't talk to me you filthy child! Do you think you father would've accepted you for this? I completely snapped after she finished.

"Would he accept me for this? He didn't accept any of us and walked out on you not me. He didn't accept you and instead accepted another woman! I could care less!" I received another slap across the same cheek. I didn't want t hit her because she was a woman, and my mother. I loved her too much to be violent towards her, but I would be damned to be talked to like that. It was totally uncalled for!

"Get out of my sight!" She threw a near by vase that shattered on the wall by me. Gladly, I couldn't stand her acting like this. To be honest I've never seen her act this way before. I jumped on my bed and laid there. I decided to text Riku about what happened. I'm sure he'll look at it later. There wasn't anything to do after this, but I figured maybe I should make up that day with Tidus and Kairi. Yeah, that would ease my mind. Calling Tidus and Kairi, I planned for them to meet me today in a different location and refreshed myself before leaving.

"Yes! I'm getting treated again!" Tidus yelled to the top of his lungs.

"Yeah and this time you're early. And you're _not_ getting my money either!" I made him groan and face a wall as Kairi laughed at him.

"So where are we going to go today?" Kairi asked.

"Back to the ice cream palor!" Tidus shouted out.

"What? Again?" Kairi said.

"Yeah, I wanted Sora to try the newest ice cream they had before treating me somewhere else."

"Did you say something new?" I turned around. Tidus shook his head and I grabbed his and Kairi's arm.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" I sped walk with the two in tow.

"So this is the new ice cream? I asked.

"Yeah what do you think?"

"It's spicy!" I put it down and began hyperventilating.

"It's supposed to be!" He laughed at my pain. Kairi popped up with some water that helped out a lot.

"Was this some form of revenge to get back at me for something?" I took another drink of water before talking.

"For not actually treating me last time and making me starve." What? I made him starve? He ruined my shirt!

"Fine you got me! Ya happy?" I stood up and put my hands on my hips leaning over the table.

"More than happy." He stood in the same pose I did.

"Oh shoot my phone is dying, Sora can I see yours?"

"Sure." I handed her my phone and forgot about the background I had on there.

"Forgive me phone…" I thought to myself, turning around quickly and slapping my phone in the air.

"Sora, what the hell?" Tidus yelled and caught the phone. I tried to take it from him but he moved away and Kairi ran over to him.

"What are you trying to hide from us anyway—" Everyone froze. My life was over! They looked up at me, then each other, them back at me, and lastly back at the phone. I covered my face and slammed it on the table.

"S-Sora, You and Riku are…." Kairi said. I heard footsteps approaching me, but I didn't know whose it was.

"I knew it!" I looked up and saw Tidus pointing at me.

"Something was different about you and now we know!" Tidus gave me an evil laugh. I have a bad feeling about this now.

"I think it's actually hot…" Kairi said and it got so quiet you could hear a pen drop….outside. Speaking of hot I ended up thinking about last night. Why was I reminded of that!

"So how is it going with you two?" Kairi asked taking the pressure off of what she said and I didn't know how to answer. Was I supposed to answer?

"I don't know! I'm as confused as you!" I shook my head. Kairi and Tidus turned their backs on me and started talking amongst each other. What were they talking about? Now I know this is going to be very bad.

"Alright we have an idea since you're confused about your relationship!" Am I even in a relationship? What was Tidus saying?

"And this idea is?" I asked afraid for my dignity.

"You're going undercover in school tomorrow as a different person!" Tidus shouted.

"I'm doing what?"

"No worries Kairi will explain so you'll be at her house." Tidus said and Kairi nodded.

"I have a bad feeling about this you guys."

"You'll be fine Sora and besides," gulped when they grabbed me and began walking off.

"We're gonna make you pretty~" I wanted to disappear on the spot if only I could.


	6. I Need Him

**Chapter 6: I Need Him…**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**A/N:** Due to college and procrastination I haven't been posting for a while, but I should be getting back up to speed now. And as for speeding through the story, my reason is…..I type too much DX and just want to get to the scenes that play in my head XD like a movie o.o So enjoy…..

_**Sora Pov**_

Why the hell was I doing this? I can't believe I'm doing this! I was walking through the hallways of the school receiving so many stares. What's funny is that no one knew who I was even when I looked them directly in their eyes.

"Is that the new student?" Everyone continued to say as I walked to the classroom door. I sighed and opened the door to see everyone's face was stunned.

"This is our new student everyone. Will you please introduce yourself to the class?" And I can't believe they even got the whole school involved but gave them a different reason for the occasion.

"My name is Manami Akahara and I'm only here for today so please be nice to me." I felt so pathetic giving a pouty face plus I didn't have much to say anyway, but good thing I was good at changing my voice.

"You make a good girl, Sora" I read Tidus' lips from a far. I didn't know whether to think dirty or to be offended. I smiled to the class and most of the guys stood up and both whistled or screamed. What the hell is up with them? I bet they're hornballs! Then the girls gave disgusted looks. Why can't this day go any faster?

"You'll get to talk to her during break now let's begin class." Wait, they're going to let everyone talking to me? What about my mission?

"Ms. Akahara, you will be sitting in the front row." Already? What are they doing to me! Riku wasn't even here! I hope this didn't waste their effort. What am I saying? This is the worse idea they've ever came up with! And this wig is making my head itchy! All of a sudden Riku walked in the room and he looked different. He had on an eye patch. Wait, an eye patch? Was that the reason why I couldn't take his helmet off the other day? Why couldn't he just tell me? Don't mess this up by getting angry Sora. I have to hold this in and not lash out at him…yet. I must stay in character. When he sat down, he looked at me then went back to what he was doing. He probably figured out that I was a new student. Hopefully he fell for the disguise.

I don't know what was up with Mr. Cloud today, but he was really making me strain my voice, that bastard. It was probably because I didn't turn in his homework the other day. I thought the assignment was unnecessary and we still argue over it. I was not going to give up that easily. I did need a drink of water though…

"Excuse me Mr. Cloud, may I go get some water?" I asked politely and he smirked at me.

"Usually I would say no and tell everyone to wait until break," I will hang him with my wig after I'm finished with it!

"But since you're new I will let you go." Now that's more like it!

"Thanks Mr. Cloud."Before I could even get to the door I heard Tidus get up from his seat and spoke out loud to the class.

"Mr. Cloud, can I go to the bathroom? I've been waiting for a whole hour!"

"Maybe he wants to hump on the new student." Someone yelled out and I cringed to the thought of it. Everyone laugh and I saw Riku shake his head. At least he appeared to feel somewhat better. I walked out the room to the water fountain and leaned down trying not to get the wig wet in the water when I heard a random voice from behind.

"So you're the new student." It was Neku out of all people. Why was he coming to school so late? And I hope he doesn't see through my disguise.

"Y-yeah…" What could I do? I just turn my gaze from him and continued drinking from the fountain. He walked up closer and brushed his hand against my ass. I jumped up and attempted to slap him, but he caught my hand.

"Whoa you guys calm down!" Tidus rushed over.

"You shouldn't be picking on the new student." Tidus walked over with Riku behind him. Why was Riku here?

"Whatever" Neku walked pass them. What got my attention was the way Riku and Neku glared at each other. Their eyes were filled with hatred. Neku smirked in his face and Riku gritted his teeth at him.

"Mr. Cloud let you out?"

"Only if Riku watches me! This here is Riku by the way." Tidus nudged earning a glare from Riku himself, but this one was somewhat annoyed.

"Hello Riku my name is Manami Akahara." He nodded. There he goes being silent again.

"I'm Tidus!" That idiot jumped in between us and shouted in my ears.

"Yes I've heard about you on my way to class."

"Oh ho, so I'm the talk around with the ladies now." He said so confidently and I twitched.

"No they told me to stay away from you." I made up just to irritate him. He tensed up and I giggled. Riku's mouth twitched as he laughed a bit.

"Riku that's not funny!" Tidus yelled.

"Aren't you supposed to go to the bathroom?" I said making he realize it.

"I don't have to go anymore—"

"Eeeew" Riku said in a nonchalant voice that made me laugh myself.

"Not like that! Riku how could you!" Tidus stormed off to the class room and we both shared a laugh together.

"I suppose we should head back." Riku said gazing at me. I almost melted just staring into his eyes.

"A-Alright, but will Tidus be alright?" He laughed at my question and put his hand on his hip, shifted his weight onto the wall.

"Hell be fine…you know something? You have the exact same eyes of someone I know." He leaned in closer and I backed away.

"W-Who is this person?" I have to know how he feels.

"Someone special to me, someone that means the whole world to me, of course you wouldn't understand." He walked to the class leaving me with a happy yet angry feeling. Of course I understand! You're talking to him! Ugh if I could rip this wig off and prove it to him now, but it'll have to wait. I followed behind him feeling like a million bucks right now. I really felt like skipping to class, but not in this skirt. There's no way in hell I'm going to move so much in this skirt.

Finally it was lunch time and I was starving! Of course I had to eat like a 'young lady' however that works as long as I didn't gobble down my food like a maniac.

"Hey Manami, want to join us for lunch?" Tidus called out from the back of the room.

"Why hang out with him when you could hang out with us!" Someone on the opposite side of the room yelled out.

"You're getting quite the attention today." Neku pops up again but this time in front on my desk.

"Get lost…" I grabbed my things and headed to Tidus. Neku was being too persistent today. I see why Joshua ended up with Riku for the moment.

"What's going on with him?" Tidus whispered in my ear.

"He's bothering me and its starting to annoy me." I whispered back in my own voice.

"So Riku I heard you were top of the school." I started the conversation between everyone since it was quiet.

"Yeah I guess so…"

"What do you mean you guess so?" Kairi asked.

"I slipped up and I got a B on one of my exams. Maybe I've been hanging around Sora too much." My skin crawled and I felt like my head could turn all the way around after hearing that. What made it worse was that Tidus was laughing so hard. I mean come on he was exaggerating it by banging on the table. I stomped on Tidus' toe and made him scream.

"I'm so sorry I didn't see your foot there!" Translation: You're not the only one that I'm coming after now you bastard.

"I-It's alright..." Yeah you better be scared once I get out of this outfit.

"You know, I heard you can sit on the roof of the school here. I never did that before."

"Riku can take you!" Tidus yelled and Riku choked on his food.

"T-Tidus?" Riku stuttered on his words while holding his chest.

"What? She hasn't been to the roof so it would hurt to give her a little tour, right?" Tidus replied making Riku sigh.

"Alright, I'll show her around, but only after school." He planned. So everything was going according to plan and it felt so weird that I was going to reveal myself to him afterward. How will he feel? Hold on…..what is he going to do to me? I looked at myself and almost flipped the table, but I had to compose myself. I just realized why Kairi dressed me like this. Oh she was soooo going to get it after today too!

"It's almost time for class already?" Kairi said looking at her cell phone.

"That reminds me…Sora texted me about a fight he had with his mother and then he doesn't show up to school. I'm beginning to worry about him. Maybe I should call. I sighed to myself. Forgive me phone. I jumped up and aimed my phone out the window making Tidus jump up.

"Soooor—" Tidus looked at Riku who tilted his head at him questioningly.

"Sorry but…what the hell?!" He corrected himself quickly.

"It was an old phone anyway." I said wanting to punch myself.

"Didn't look like it to me." Riku scratched his head and looked out the window and jumped back.

"Riku what's wrong?" He only replied by pointing. When I looked outside someone was laid out on the ground and another kid was on his knees screaming.

"Thank you!" The kid gathered his things and ran off.

"I think you defeated a bully from afar." I scratched my head and laughed. I guess I should join some kind of sports team for that or something.

"Oh shoot class just got started." We cleaned up and hurried to our seat. My main priority now was to get this over with and retrieve my phone. I begin to feel so lonely without it.

Class went by fast after having a couple of arguments with Mr. Cloud on a specific topic in class.

"So are you ready for that tour?" Riku said putting his bag around his body. I nodded and followed behind him. Our walk was quiet until we got to the top. Out of all days it had to be breezy out, unless Tidus and Kairi planned this and added a giant fan into the equation. And so I spoke to soon.

"I'll be right back. You stay here and don't move, okay?"

"Okay?" he said in his confused voice and leaned on the rail.

"Tidus, I'm going to kill you!" I dragged him out from behind the building and threw him inside the door. I felt relieved and dusted my hands off walking back to Riku.

"So this is what it looks like on the roof?" I questioned and he nodded. I couldn't help, but get distracted by his eye patch.

"Riku, what happened to your eye?" I asked.

"That's none of your concern."

"Don't give me that shit." I turned to him.

"Excuse me?"

"So is that the reason why you wouldn't take your helmet off the other day?"

"What are you talking about—" He said pausing to my lips being placed on his. He pushed me away and began to walk off.

"I don't know what kind of shit this is, but it isn't funny."

"I think it's funny you haven't got it yet from where I'm standing." I brought my original voice back making him stop.

"Sora?" I nodded and he flinched back after looking at my outfit.

"SORA?"

"I can hear you, sheesh." I turned away walking off. I looked back and he was pinching the bridge of his nose.

"I will not get over this, but…" He walked closer and I began to step backwards.

"I can tell you where this will end." He leaned closer and I held him back.

"Are you sure you want to do this up here?" I said in a playful voice twirling his hair with my finger. He laughed to himself before answering.

"Oh, not here." He said when I felt his hand travel down my back. I broke away from his hold and started skipping towards the door.

"Then I guess we should hurry then." I leaned against the door frame making him rush over to me as I ran off.

"You're lucky I don't live far from the school." He caught up to me and smiled.

"I have to make a quick stop at my locker first."

"Please make it quick because I don't think I'll be able to hold back any longer with you running around in that skirt." He leaned against the wall waited.

"Maybe I should put my combination in slooowly." He groaned and I laughed. It was fun teasing him like this.

"Please don't. I may have to take you here then." He whispered in my ear from behind me as I tried to open my locker. I could feel him breathing close to my neck as I struggled to open the locker. I couldn't take it so I turned around and pushed him back.

"You're making me nervous! How can I get in my locker with you pressuring me!" I panicked and he backed away scratching his head.

"S-Sorry." He looked away from me.

"Just keep your mind on something else." I turned around and finally put my combination in correctly.

"How can I when you're dressed like this?" I yelled.

"I'm failing math." I looked at him while grabbing my second bag and closing my locker. I began walking off and he just stood there looking at me.

"Are you coming or what?"

"You're failing math? Again?" Great he's on another topic. I don't want to talk about it though I can admit I'm just being lazy in the subject.

"Look I can explain it to you later."

"No you explain right now!" He stomped over.

"Do I have to?" I pouted and he looked away.

"There is no way I'm going to fall for that look right now." He covered his only eye that was visible. I laughed and grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close. Our lips locked and he removed his hand from his eye. I backed away and began walking.

"Why are you leading me anyway? Do you even know where my house is?" He questioned me. I stopped and crossed one arm and placed and finger on my chin.

"Well after recalling that time you literally dragged me to your house and fucked me senseless you think I won't remember?" He coughed and turned away.

"I thought so." I grinned in his face. He was right though. His place wasn't too far from the school, but it was a good walk though. I paused to see Riku wasn't close to me. He was still there, but a little further behind playing with a cat.

"Riku? Is that your cat?" I asked.

"It's the building's cat to be exact. She just roams around the area so sometimes I would let her into my apartment. I'm still thinking about keeping her there." I walked over to the cat and let her sniff me. She began pawing my hand and nudged it with her head to be pat. I smiled and leaned down and patted her head. She was so adorable with her purring. Her fur was in a healthy condition, her paws were sofy and her eyes were a nice shade of green.

"You should keep her—"

"Let's go." He pulled me up from my position and walked me to the door.

"Hey wait a minute what about the cat?"

"She'll be fine, well come back to get her." We rushed into the building. Why the hell was he rushing? I snatched my arm from his grip and continued to walk at my pace.

"Don't rush!" I yelled.

"Well I can't hold back anymore having seen how exposed you legs are in that skirt while you were bending down!" He yelled back as we waited for the elevator. Good thing no one was around to hear us. It would be too embarrassing! The elevator finally made the 'ding' sound when it arrived. I looked over to Riku to see him looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"You better not try ANYTHING!" I shoved him and walked into the elevator.

"I cannot promise you that." He pressed the button for the elevator doors to close before hitting his floor number with his pass. He walked over to me and I quickly avoided being pinned to the wall. How in the world could anyone escape a hornball in an elevator car? I'm glad the car had no cameras or so I thought…

"R-Riku cut it out!" I ran to the other side of the elevator car and he followed in pursuit. Maybe I should tease him some more while we're here. I placed myself against the wall of the car and lifted my knee so the skirt would rise a bit and reveal more of my leg. Riku wasted no time in wrapping that leg around him and kissing me. I deepened the kiss and tried to unloosen his uniform tie and unbutton his shirt. I wanted to feel him against me. I wanted to see his tone muscles and memorize every scar on his body. I wanted him all to myself right now. I only got to see some of his chest when the elevator made the 'ding' sound to notify its arrival. Riku sucked his teeth and gathered his things as I did the same. It didn't take him long to open the door and just drop his bags. I walked in feeling refreshed like nothing happened in the elevator or on our way back from school.

"Alright…" Was what I heard Riku say when I saw him strip himself of his tie and tied my wrist with it. I guided him down to the floor with me by his shirt on purpose afterwards. I can tell this was going to be fun.

"It's not too tight is it?" I shook my head and felt his hand creeping up the side of my thigh. I still haven't gotten use to doing this with him though I felt like a complete whore the last time. And I enjoyed it too. I'm seriously changing now thanks to Riku. He saw my uncomfortable reaction and just held me in his arms. By this time I was sitting on his lap.

"If you want I can stop." He pecked me on the lips. I looked at him and he closed his eyes and smirked.

"Your eyes make you look so innocent." He caressed my cheek.

"You don't think I'm innocent?"

"From the way you were moaning the other day I don't think so." My bottom lip dropped and I hit him in his shoulder for his remark.

"You jerk, don't use that against me!" He laughed and hugged me closer and sighed.

"Riku?" I called and he answered wit ha muffled reply.

"Are you okay? Tell me what happened to your eye." It became really quiet and nothing was said for what felt like five minutes. I touched his lower back and felt him shift a bit. His embrace got tighter and I felt him begin to shake.

"R-Riku?"

"I'm sorry. I just can't bear to lose you." He embraced me a little tighter.

"Riku…" I rested my head on his shoulder.

"And not only that but I saw that back stabbing bastard Neku touched you today. If only I knew it was you back then I would've—"

"Riku you're hurting me!" I manage to say as he embrace became too tight for me to handle.

"You're mines and mines only, no one else. I just can't lose you—"

"Riku!" I yelled and he let me go and looked away. I looked closer and saw tears flowing down his face. I was too scared to do anything. The Riku, toughest guy I've ever known in my life was crying?

"I'm sorry you have to see me like this but it's just too much for me to handle right now." He untied me and turned away.

"Please just tell me what is going on! I can't stand seeing you like this. It's scaring me. I want to know so I can help you"

"There's no point in helping me. You would get hurt in the process. That is why I can't lose you." He got up and headed to his room.

"What are you saying?" I grabbed his arm before he could leave the room. Why does he continue to repeat himself 'I can't lose you'? What is happening?

"I can't be around you anymore Sora." His tears came back again.

W-Why? There has to be a reason! You won't tell me! Riku why aren't you telling me—"

"They're coming for me." I stopped and released his arm.

"You mean the gang? Why are they coming after you now?" He sighed and walked into his room and sat on the bed. I crawled into his lap and faced him.

"Sora?" He questioned my actions but he smiled and clasped his hands on my lower back.

"Now answer my question." I pecked him on the lips and he kissed me back.

"I haven't been dedicating myself to my gang as I am supposed to as of late. Besides they can tell I don't want to really be apart of the gang any more so…" He paused.

"So? Don't stop there!" I yelled making him let me go.

"I don't think I should go on any further." He tried to get up, but I pushed him over onto the bed beneath us.

"Tell me now!"

"Sora," He paused.

"They're going to kill me..."

"W-What?"

"They're going to kill me as in they want me dead. I don't know when exactly, but this was their warning." He pointed to his eye. My eyes widened and my body began shaking on its own. I couldn't believe I was hearing this. I didn't want to hear it at all. This can't be true.

"Sora listen—"

"NO, THERE'S NO WAY I'M GOING TO LISTEN! This can't be happening. You have to go somewhere safe. We could go somewhere safe where they won't find us." I tried to talk some sense into him so he could act on this.

"There's no way you can escape them. I have no other choice, but to accept this fate—" I slapped him across his face so hard that I even felt the sting in my hand.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You can change your fate you don't have to die Riku!" I broke down and cried on his chest as we laid there. He didn't move an inch at first but he gave me a comforting rub on my back. I didn't want him to die. I actually realize that I need him now.

"You can't die Riku, I need you." I couldn't control myself. All I could hear myself saying was 'I need you' over and over. I felt him sit up since I'm already on him I had to raise myself back to the straddling position. He wiped my tears and kissed me. I continued my small sniffs and gasp trying to control my impulse to break down again.

"You look so adorable right now."

"S-Shut up!" I leaned on his shoulder and I felt him plant a kiss on the top of my head.

"I'll be fine, I promise." He said raising my head to look into my eyes.

"You better. Now tie me back up." I gave him back his tie and he stared at it in shock.

"You sure you want to do this?" He asked tying my wrist together.

"Hell yeah after all his crying. Besides," I leaned closer to his ear and began a slow grind on his lap. He bit his lip and closed his, holding on to my hips for more.

"I'm in the mood now." I whispered in his ear and he tried to peck me on my lips but I covered his mouth before he even could.

"But you have to catch me first." I jumped off of him and ran out of his room. He followed in pursuit and wrapped his arms around my waist. I was then guided to the wall where he held me in place. I just hope he'll be safe.

My walk home wasn't too long. I wanted Riku to stay at his home to prevent any dangerous situations. Of course I'm putting my self in a dangerous situation going out alone. I don't care what happens to me as long as Riku is safe. I made it to my door step, sighing to myself because I have to deal with another problem in my own home. Right when I opened the door, my mother was standing there sobbing to herself. He eyes grew wide when she saw me enter the house. She didn't even give me a chance to actually say anything when she embraced me in a tight hug.

"Oh Sora, I'm so sorry I treated you horribly the other day. I don't know what was wrong with me that day, but I was a ticking time bomb." Ticking time bomb was right.

"I didn't think you would ever come home."

"And miss out on your wonderful cooking? No way!" She ruffled my hair and laughed with me.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my relationship with Riku. I didn't think you would accept it." I said wiping my mother's tears away.

"I actually didn't expect it and wasn't expecting it so soon. I wanted you to meet a young woman and give me grand children."

"You're asking for too much mom." I gently shoved her and she giggled.

"I think you and Riku make a hot couple now that I realize it." I froze when she laughed. She looked at me like she said something wrong and began to panic.

"Did I say something wrong? What's with you face expression?" She questioned.

"No it's just…why does everyone keep saying that?!" I ruffled my hair even more.

"Well because it is true! So…..have you done anything exciting yet?" I jumped in shock and I felt my cheeks getting warmer to her question.

"That is a very personal question mom! I'm not answering that!" I yelled while walking up the stairs.

"I hope you're using protection~!"

"MOM!" I threw a pillow down the stairs and she just continued to laugh at my embarrassment. How does she know all these things? Am I really easy to read? I remembered to talk to her about our situation and ran back down the stairs.

"Mom, in all seriousness I need to talk to you." I said and sat her down with me.

"Alright, tell me what's going on."

"…It's about Riku…"


	7. The Night before It All Began

**Chapter 7: The Night before It All Began**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**Sora**_

I had to tell my mother. I had no one else to tell since this was a serious situation. At least she didn't reject him, but she offered for him to stay with us. Sadly I know he won't approve of this decision especially telling my mother about all of this. I'm just worried for his well being. He can't just get wiped off the face of the planet. At least not like this and not right now. I thought about this as I laid on my bed. I decided to go to sleep for the night, but with Riku on my mind I wasn't able to fall asleep so quickly. Instead I stared at the picture of us on my phone. It was the only light that lit the room other that the moonlight.

"Sora, go to sleep" A text message popped up from none other than Riku.

"How do you know I'm awake?" I texted him back.

"Trust me, I know this is keeping you up, but you have to just let it go." He made me so angry when he texted me that, but he was right. But how do I go about letting go the first love I've ever had. Look at me, calling Riku as my love now aren't I? I smiled at the phone and began my text.

"I love you…" I paused to think about what I was saying then began to text more.

"I love you too much to just let this go." I sent. I began to worry since he hasn't texted me back for a few minutes.

"Kiss me" he replied. My eyes widened at the phone.

"How am suppose to do that?" I questioned him.

"Kiss the phone, duh" He replied. I wanted to shy away from my phone, but I can't believe I went through with kissing my phone.

"Awww look at my son kissing his phone. Back in the dark ages I use to do that…"

"Geez mom I see why you wear so much make up." Her jaw dropped and she stomped out the room.

"Well I never! And I brought you a gift too." She came back.

"Ooh what is it?" I jumped off the bed and heard a snicker behind the wall. I gave her a weird look and saw her pull the person out from behind the wall. I screamed in a high pitched voice that startled the two people in my room.

"That was totally a squeal wasn't it?" My mom asked.

"Yeah that was a squeal." Riku laughed with my mom.

"It was not! You guys set me up! And why are you here?"

"Oh fine then, I know when I'm not wanted!" I ran after him and grabbed him.

"No, that's not what I meant!" I yelled at him.

"You insisted it, remember?" I was shocked he knew what I was thinking, but I never told him my plan unless…

"I told him." My mom said and I just gazed at her with a confused look.

"…In exchange for some juicy information about you two…" She nudged Riku and I felt all the heat rush to my face as I covered it and groaned. I peeked from between my fingers and saw Riku turn away and cough. I jumped on his back and began pounding on it.

"Why did you tell her?" He laughed and sat me on the bed.

"What? She thought it was interesting. Isn't that right Ms. Hirosaki?"

"Oh yes just keep going." She waved her hand at us.

"No! You're going to use this against me! This is blackmail!" I began kicking and squirming beneath Riku as he held me down.

"Yeah let me kiss you and make you all better." He puckered his lips playful and tried to kiss me as I shoved his head away.

"N-No stop, not in front of my mom you asshole!" I pushed him up with my legs. When he smirked I knew something wrong was going to happen. And right when I called it, he spread both my legs and made me toss my pillow at him.

"Well I guess I'll be taking my leave now. You two have fun~!" My mother left on that note with me struggling against Riku.

"Guess it's just you and me now." He jumped on the bed and got under my covers.

"Hey what are you doing? We have school tomorrow and where am I suppose to sleep?" I asked and Riku patted his body in response. Oh great…

"I came over to spend more time with you and besides we go to the same school anyway so why not have a sleep over." I climbed onto the bed and into the covers with Riku, laying by his side.

"Its strange hearing this from you…" I looked at him and he turned his gaze away from me. Crap I made him upset.

"Riku I'm sorry I didn't mean to say that!" I straddled him and leaned down for a kiss. Of course he wouldn't turn away from that and I'm happy he didn't.

"It's okay, it's just I want to spend as much time I possibly can with you. I don't know when they're going to get me, but as long as I with you I feel much better." He brushed his hand over my face knowing my tears were going to fall any moment. Riku was going to leave me? I feel like I can prevent this from happening. But there is another side speaking to me…

"So what are we going to do now?" I asked.

"Well we could do something else…" I felt his hands creep up my shirt and rested on my waist.

"Riku, what are you planning?" I asked holding his arms when he just smiled.

"You're not answering me! If you want sex then that's out since we already had it today."

"I didn't have that in mind, but I wonder what made you think of that, Hm?" I felt a blush coming on when I looked away out my window. I felt the tip of his fingers trailing up and down my sides so I bit my lips to hold back a laugh. I couldn't stop my body from reacting to his touch since I started to jerk on his lap.

"R-Riku, stop!" I tried to pull away, but he held me in place.

"Why? It makes you look adorable."

"It does not!" I yelled back as he continued to mess with my waist.

"You have a very small body. It looks so…delicate." He squeezed my hips and made red hand prints appear that faded away within seconds.

"Stop playing with my skin before you give me a bruise and speaking of bruises," I paused to pull my shirt and reveal the hickey he left on my shoulder when we had sex for the first time.

"This mark will never go away." I punched him in the chest.

"That was my plan to begin with. I mark my possessions." He said and made me look at my shoulder.

"Why do you say it like that?" I asked in a low voice. I don't like the way he claimed me. It's like I'm his toy or something.

"I'll stop if you want me to." I just easily said. Then why didn't I say anything before?

"Alright." I said and let out a huge sigh in response.

"Only in bed…"

"Now we're talking." He held me close and I laughed at his statement. I nuzzled my head on his chest and took in his scent before going to sleep.

_**The Following Morning**_

All of a sudden I hear a loud noise, mixed in with the smell of breakfast and something jabbing my face.

"How long are you going to sleep? We have to get ready for school—well theoretically speaking _you _have to get ready for school." Riku was already sitting there on my bed with his uniform on while fixing his tie.

"What time is it?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Time to get up!" He nuzzled my hair and headed in the bathroom. I stretched and walked into the bathroom to see him sitting on the edge of the tub turning on the shower. Approaching him, I hugged him from behind with my arms around his neck. I took in the scent of his and noticed he used my shampoo.

"You shampoo thief." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"You like?" He turned around and I adjusted myself on his lap.

"Do I like? It is _my_ shampoo." I pecked him on the lips. He returned the kiss then I deepened it. He broke away and began kissing my jaw line before reaching my ear.

"Quick fuck?" He asked in a seductive whisper and I pulled away from him. I can feel a blush coming on when I heard someone cough in he door way. I looked to see that it was my mother standing in the door way with a smirk on her face.

"Don't forget you have school in an hour." I gave a puzzled look. Did she hear what he said? I was so confused after Riku's question and my mom watching from the door.

"Sora, are you okay?" Riku asked and I just shoved him out the bathroom.

"J-Just go, I have to get ready!" I closed the door behind them and rested began removing my clothes. My heart continued to beat very fast from embarrassment as I stepped into the shower. Riku got the water just right for me without even asking. Not too hot, but not too warm either. I let the pellets of water hit me before I actually began washing my body. I love the way the water felt against my skin. It was so relaxing. It would make it better if Riku was in here with me…

Hold on…how did this come to mind? I want Riku in the shower with me now? I think his kinkiness is spreading to me now. I groaned to myself, laughed, but then I sighed sadly. After all this time I find someone who makes a perfect match. Why is he being taken away from me so soon? Were we not meant to be together? Is it my fault?

After showering I ran down the stairs to see Riku sitting at the table chatting with my mom.

"Looks like you guys are getting along quite well." I sat at the table next to Riku when my mom laughed and gave me my plate.

"That's because Riku and I can relate on so many levels." My mom replied.

"Hey I can relate to a lot of things!" I yelled out loud.

"Are you sure?" My mother questioned me and I just looked away from her gaze.

"Anyway, this weekend I was thinking maybe we should go to the movies or something." I looked over at Riku who looked interested.

"Sure I have nothing better to do anyway." He smiled.

"R-Riku, are you sure you want to go out?" My mother questioned afraid for what she thinks will happen.

"I'm not afraid to go out there. Besides," He paused and took a sip of his coffee before walking from his seat.

"I won't let them take me down without a fight." He grabbed his things and motioned for me to follow. But I never got a chance to finish my breakfast that jerk! I picked up my messenger bag and followed him bringing along my toast. I said goodbye to my mother before we left the house. We were already on our way walking to school and Riku pretty much didn't say anything on our way there. I had to break the silence because it was getting awkward.

"Riku, are you sure you're going to be okay about this weekend?" I had to ask. I didn't want to put his life in danger just because I wanted to spend more time with him while we can.

"It's going to be alright, Sora. I just can't let my guard down." I have a feeling we shouldn't go. Something is just telling me to not go anywhere.

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait I've been soo busy as of late, but I didn't want to rush into things until I get to the chapter I've been waiting for and I feel so close yet a little far still! Anyway there will be more crazy twists and turns coming soon if only someone forced me to sit down and type it up…..


	8. The Final Warning

**Chapter 8: The Final Warning**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

Sora POV

I ran to the roof top of the school hoping Riku didn't leave because if he did I would be really pissed. I don't even know why he left without me! I made it out the shady hallway and all I can say is that it's really bright out today.

"It's about time you made it out here." I heard a voice when I looked over I saw Riku sitting down already enjoying his lunch.

"Why did you leave me back there?" I yelled.

"You and Mr. Strife were yelling about something that even I could answer. It was pointless to listen."

"Hey that assignment was pointless and I'm still not going to do it." Mr. Strife was still complaining about that missing assignment I owed him and the assignment was stupid. Who would do it?

"Would you do it for me?" Riku took my hands into his own and kissed them.

"W-Well…" I looked away feeling all mushy until I saw his smile turn into a smirk.

"Never mind, not even for you will I do it." I snatched my hands away and he laughed.

"Do you even know what the assignment was about?" I actually had to stop and think about that one. What was is about? Great now I don't remember.

"Since I don't remember I guess it wasn't _that _important." Riku sighed and packed his lunch away. He laid on the ground and looked up at the sky. Reaching up, he balled his fist as if he was grabbing the clouds that passed by. He looked so calm so I leaned over and blocked his view. He gave me a confused look and easily replaced it with a smile.

"What are you doing?" I asked not expecting his actions.

"This." He grabbed the back of my neck with his extended hand and pulled me down to his face. Our lips met and I thought this would make the best romantic scene in a movie. I broke away from the kiss, but remained in the same position.

"Where did you learn how to be so…romantic?" I questioned him and he laughed.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." He shielded his face in embarrassment. I tugged at his arms, pulling them away, but he turned his head away from my gaze. What's this? Is that a blush I see? Riku is blushing? I poked his cheek and he swatted my hand away. I laughed and then he gave me his frustrated look.

"You look so cute when you're embarrassed!" I continued to laugh and he sat up.

"Look whose talking!" I tackled Riku to the ground and pinned him. For once he was supremely shocked by his position and coughed to himself.

"Shouldn't this be reversed?" He mumbled nervously.

"Oh no, I'm giving you a taste of your own medicine!"

"And that's when I take my stand." He easily flipped us both and now I was pinned under him.

"We're going to miss class!" I shouted underneath him.

"So what? It's close to the end of the year anyway. Besides I get to lay on the comfortable pillow up here." Riku stretched and collapsed on me with a fake yawn.

"I'm not you're damn pillow!" I pushed on his head.

"Oh? Then what are you to me?" I froze and looked away nervously with my cheeks heating up. Man my cheeks have become automatic heaters on a daily basis now!

"Go on now, don't be shy." He poked at my blushing cheeks making me even more nervous.

"I am," I paused and he signaled for me to go on. I chuckled to myself before I gave him my answer.

"I'm yours to keep." I smiled and he chuckled kissing me on my forehead.

"I love you." He replied and he looked so cheerful today. It was the best thing I've seen today.

"Well isn't that so sweet." Riku's smile diminished into an angry expression. He knew Neku's voice from anywhere.

"What the fuck do you want?" Riku's voice was scaring me. It was so menacing now. I saw him stand to his feet facing Neku with one of his hands in his pocket. Nothing was sad between the two as they glared at each other. Neku smirked and shook his head.

"You're not going to come after me?"

"Give me a reason not to." Riku replied. I got up to grab Riku's arm, but he would listen to me.

"Riku you don't have to do this up here. We can just go." I tried to calm him down. I didn't want him to get in any trouble or make his situation even worse.

"Awww, trying to leave so soon?" Joshua walked on to the roof on Neku's side make Riku angrier. Out of all days, why is it happening today?

"Sora," Riku called me, but I was scared for his life right now. I answered him in a hesitant voice.

"I need you to get off the roof, now." He said to me and I nodded in response.

"He's not going anywhere." Joshua responded pointing a gun in my direction. I saw Riku's reaction and I know he saw mines. He tried to run towards me, but Neku stopped him with a knife he pulled from his pocket. I closed my eyes before the impact, but I refused to know what happened to Riku. Opening my eyes, Riku stopped Neku with his own knife held to his neck.

"You really thought I wouldn't come prepared?" Riku smirked as Neku sucked his teeth. But Neku's blade was at Riku's face. How the hell was this going to turn out and what was going to happen to me.

"Aren't you forgetting someone over there?" Joshua yelled to the guys and I stood here defenseless as Riku looked at me and Joshua.

"How about you let me end you now to save you the trouble from dying an even more gruesome death from the gang?" Neku pressed the knife harder into Riku's face. What am I suppose to do? Stand here and watch them fight with a gun pointing at me?

"I'll give you ten seconds to do something before I pull the trigger!" Joshua yelled out.

"Starting now." He began his countdown and the two distanced themselves from each other. Well I guess just standing here is on my agenda now.

"How did you get in here without get caught by security?" I asked Joshua and he just laughed.

"It's quite simple really. The security here isn't up to par and anyone can easily slip by." Great, security had decided to fail for today. A scream drew my attention to the guys when I looked over to see Neku bleeding from his arm. He held his arm that was severely cut by Riku who was about to deal the final blow. Neku looked up, eyes wide in shock from what was about to happen. Was Riku really going to do this? He couldn't, I can't let him lose control of himself. I tried to dash over to him, disregarding Joshua and his gun, but I was stopped by the sound of the gun being fired. I thought it was me at first, but I looked over to Joshua who was seriously shaking, afraid for Neku, but I heard the sound of a blade being dropped followed by a thump. I glanced over and saw Riku on his knees gripping his hand. There was so much blood coming from it. I began to panic and crouched beside him. I was calling out for him, but he was focused on the pain in his hand.

"It's been a long time since I felt this kind a pain." He managed to say. I didn't have anything to apply pressure to his wound so I tore part of my shirt and wrapped it around his hand to at least stop the bleeding which I'm not quite sure it would. I saw that the bullet left from the back of his hand and I knew this was going to me another nasty scar.

"We'll deal with you soon." Neku stood and ran off with Joshua the back way off the roof. I was left alone with Riku who was losing blood from his hand.

"Riku come on, we have to go to the hospital." I took him by the arm.

"I'll be fine."

"Bullshit, you have a bullet wound on your hand and we need to get to a hospital. If we go to the nurse what do you think they could possibly do here? They can't do anything here out of all places. First off they'll question how in the world you got shot on school grounds." I had to talk sense into him because I think he was loosing it along with his blood.

"We have no other choice but to go to them, Sora! How the fuck do you think I'm going to get there in this condition? I'm sure as hell not walking there." Riku yelled at me making me flinch back. I never felt his anger directed at me like this before. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I continued to back away slowly.

"Sora, wait please. I'm sorry. I understand you're trying to help me, but I don't know what else to do. Please forgive me." I approached him slowly and rested my hand on his shoulder before crouching to his level. I kissed his forehead.

"I forgive you, but we can't waste anymore time. You're bleeding through the torn shirt I gave you." I said helping him up and heading to the nurse department in the school.

_**Later that day**_

Riku made it back from the hospital with the school still questioning him. Of course he refused to answer to not give away his status. If he tells them, I'm sure they would be able to help. I know they're going to start throwing questions at me next. I just wish this nightmare would end. I was at Riku's house watching over him. We both laid here on the bed close together as I let out a calming sigh. I felt comfortable lying like this beside him.

"So are we still going out this weekend?" Riku broke the silence with his question as I opened my eyes slowly.

"No I changed my mind." I answered.

"But why? I though we talked about this already?" He sat up making me slide off his torso.

"Riku I don't want to put your life in further danger. After what happened today I don't think we should go out at all." I rubbed my arm nervously and looked away from his gaze because I knew he was angry.

"Sora, look we can still go out we just need to be more careful—"

"And get you killed? I don't think so Riku. You think everything is going to be all peachy. Well after today I don't think so. I'm sorry, but I think they have more of an advantage than you do Riku!" I yelled back only making it worse.

"So you think they're going to actually kill me, huh? Weren't you the one who changed my mind? Weren't you the one who gave me hope? " I paused to his remark. I knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Yes…I did. But we can prevent this Riku, but damnit not telling anyone but me isn't going to get you anywhere!" He looked away and just stormed out the room. I ran after him and saw him putting his jacket on.

"Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Riku, please stay inside, you don't need to go out!" I pulled on his arm but he pulled away.

"Riku listen to me, please! Riku—" I grabbed his arm again, but he swung away from me, knocking me away when my back hit the wall. I let out a yelp after feeling impact from the wall and slid down it. I crumbled to my knees with tears falling from my eyes.

"Fine, go out there, I don't care anymore!" I said between my gasps as I cried harder. I heard the door shut without looking, but then I felt a hand lifting up my chin. Riku leaned down and tried to kiss me, but I was too pissed for his mess. I slapped him when he got close enough and moved away from him. He touched his face and I tried to pick myself from off the floor after crawling away. Too bad Riku beat me to it and carried me back to the bed room, tossing me on the bed. Here we go with this again.

"Riku, get off of me!" I screamed pushing him away to no avail. He stripped off his jacket and pinned me with his weight. I continued to scream and kick, but he wouldn't budge. He kisses me again but I broke it by turning my head.

"No! Riku let me go! Get off! I scratched his arm but that didn't faze him until I touched his bullet wound. Riku flinched and sat up holding his hand.

"What the hell Sora?"

"You wouldn't let me go when I told you to!" I got up from the bed and walked off. He grabbed me with his other hand and pulled me back to the bed.

"I'm sorry…" we sat here and had a moment of silence before I spoke.

"I'm sorry for having my doubts." I leaned on his shoulder and sighed. Riku moved further back on the bed and laid there and I did the same against him. After all of that we were still laying here together.

"Was that our first argument?" Riku asked.

"Second." I answered.

"When did we argue?"

"You seriously don't remember? I remember clearly. Too clearly at that." I looked at him.

"I try not to. I think positive about our relationship." I felt Riku brush his hand against my back.

"At least it didn't end with rough sex this time." I added.

"I remember now!" Riku laughed and my face heated up. He was so awful for remembering that moment with that one word.

"I believe you are suffering from satyriasis." I laughed.

"Oh? What makes you think that?" He asked playful making me groan.

"I don't have to explain. I can just point it out."

"You really think you can?" He leaned closer and I screamed. We both laughed together before laying together in a warm embrace. I'm glad everything ended on a good note, but what await us outside has yet to come.


	9. And So It Begins

**Chapter 9: And So It Begins **

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**Sora POV**_

Soon my ass, it's been almost three weeks since I've been checking up on Riku and he seems to be doing fine. We haven't been given anymore warnings for a while. I'm starting to suspect that maybe they're going to strike when we least expect it. Then that means we should keep our guard up at all times. Riku was staring at his hand as it progressed in healing. He must be deep in thought by the way he was staring at it.

"Riku, are you alright?" I sat beside him and he continued to look at his hand.

"I'm fine, just wondering how long will it take for my hand to heal. I can't do much of anything with it in this condition." He turned his hand to see it from a different view.

"Let me kiss is and make it better." I teased puckering up my lips.

"Yea right, I'm sure _that_ will make it heal faster." He sarcastically said walking to his window.

"Man, I'm going to have to graduate with my hand like this! How am I supposed to hold my diploma?" Riku stressed.

"With your teeth." I joked and he laughed.

"That was not funny, Sora." He slapped me with a rolled up magazine.

"Then why'd you laugh?" I tried to snatch the book from him, but he easily snatched it away from me.

"You're really picking with me today aren't you?" He jabbed me with the book.

"Well I have to entertain everyone somehow." I laid on his couch with my legs propped up and he purposely sat on me.

"God damn Riku, you're fat!" I yelled and he gasped in response.

"Are you sure about that?" He stood up and began lifting his shirt slowly. I covered my face, shying away from his body.

"Don't cover your face. I want you to see this!" He tugged at my hands and I turned the opposite way. He, of course, easily turned me over and pinned me by my hands as I looked at his shirtless torso.

"Taking a good look?" He questioned, releasing my arms and sitting up on the couch. I sat up and ran my hands over his bulging muscles on his torso, then ran my hands down his arm.

"How come I don't see you working out?" I complained and he chuckled to himself.

"When you're gone I work out." He replied.

"How about now with you injured hand?" I asked.

"Still go for it only with one arm. You're asking a lot of question tonight Sora." He gave me a curious look.

"I'm just bored and have nothing to do." By just saying that Riku lifted me up onto his lap and clasped his hands at the base of my back.

"What's this?" I asked.

"You said you were bored, so I can make time pass faster by doing this." He pecked me on the lips and I returned the affection, running my hands through his long hair. I loved the way he jolts whenever I played in his hair.

"Get undressed." He whispered in my ear in a deep voice that made me moan for more as I did what he said. All that was left was my white school shirt that was unbuttoned all the way. He moved the shirt away from my shoulder and began nipping at my collar bone, trailing to the bruise he left a while back. We switched our position on the couch with me beneath him. He spread my legs and pulled me closer to his hips before zoning back down to my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck as our tongues battled in each others mouths.

"I could kiss these lips all day." He said crashing his lips with mines then breaking away.

"Then do it." I tempted him and our lips met once more before he sucked in my neck, trailing to my chest. Today felt so different. He was gentle with every touch then rough in the places I wanted. It was like I was living in one of those erotic fantasies. No, I shouldn't make myself laugh now, it would ruin the moment. I was distracted from my thoughts by this sudden pleasure that overtook my body. Riku was already groping me in my lower regions while sucking at my chest. I arched my back when he slid his tongue down my stomach and up my inner thigh.

He was teasing me, wanting me to beg for more. He sucked my inner thigh leaving another hickey there just like he did my neck, chest, and collar bone. He was marking me up tonight and I was enjoying every ounce of it. He moved the hand he used to grope me to my face covered in my fluids. I don' know what overcame me as I grabbed a hold of his hand and began licking it off slowly. I took his fingers into my mouth and sucked off what was left of mines. I love his stunned reaction as I dragged my tongue from the base of his finger to the top.

"You are truly into this today." He said and I laughed, shoving him back onto the couch with me straddling his hips.

"Are you going to keep talking or fuck me already?"

"Who are you and what have you done with Sora?" Riku was more stunned than ever and he was making me laugh.

"Quit it before you ruin the mood." I poked him.

"I'm just….shocked," he paused.

"But I'm enjoying this side of you." He whispered in my ear. Lips locked, he slapped my ass before squeezing it roughly making me jump impatiently in his lap. He would not let up on the teasing and it was driving me crazy.

"Impatient are we now?" He smirked running a finger down my back as I arched for him when he stopped at my entrances. I waited for him to use his fingers but he just rested his hand there.

"Riku!" I whined and he just simply laughed. He was enjoying this a little too much.

"Not going to beg for it?" He squeezed me again.

"You ass!" I got up from his lap and moved down to his pants. He watched me with interest and I unbuckled his belt. That's when he stopped me.

"Sora, what do you think you're doing?" A smirk came upon my face that instant making him fall back into the seat. I wanted to show him another side of me, the side that has been held back for so long. I was too shy to let all of this out, but at this moment it was totally worth it. I finally got his length out of his pants and pumped it a few times before pausing to watch his face. He became frustrated that stopped and I bet the cold air was making it even worse. That's what he gets for teasing me. I played with his tip with my thumb as he leaned his head back in pleasure. I trailed my tongue from the base of his length and ran it over the tip. He was moaning lowly as I continued to toy with him for a little bit.

"Sora, I swear if you stop one more time, I'm going to get you." He managed to say in between moans. I chuckled, stopping after taking in his length a couple of times.

"Then come and get me." He quickly lifted me from the floor and placed me on the couch before inserting himself. I sat up, wrapping my arms around his neck and moved with his thrusts, feeling that same spot being hit over and over. It was ecstasy feeling Riku inside of me this way. I was losing myself as he kept hitting the spot, faster and harder. I didn't have to tell him anything tonight. It was just how I wanted it.

The night felt like it went on forever. We never made love in this kind of way. It was always when we were in the mood or when he was in the mood, but tonight I felt something more between us. I actually felt the passion between us tonight. I'm starting to believe that maybe this happened because I may never see him again. We laid together in an embrace, lips locking every now and then. I didn't want to stop, but we had to eventually as I was overcome by sleep. From what I last recalled we held each other as we drifted away in our slumber.

_-Ring-_

_-Ring-_

_-Ring-_

"Riku, can you answer that for me?" I shifted in the bed unaware of the vacant space beside me. I patted the space and jumped up noticing Riku wasn't there. I wrapped the covers around my body and called out his name running through each room of the apartment. I received no answer. I tried not to panic, but it was already the middle of the night. Where could he be so late at night? I ran back to the bedroom and looked at my phone.

_15 Missed Calls_

What the fuck was going on? I started to become unsteady, in disbelief by Riku's actions. I was too afraid to check my phone. Afraid to get unwanted news. Afraid for Riku. I picked up my phone and checked who was calling. My hand was shaking violently after seeing all of the calls coming from none other than Riku. Okay Sora, calm down. You need to sit down and calm yourself. Shit, telling myself this wasn't helping at all. I sighed still feeling uneasy about all of this. I redialed Riku's number and placed the phone up to my ear hoping, no, praying he was alright. The phone was answered and all I could hear where heavy breathes and the wind blowing.

"Riku?" I asked hoping Riku would be on the other end.

"Sora, I've been trying to call you" He answered me.

"Why the fuck are you out there at this time of night! Are you out of your mind?" I couldn't help it, I was too angry.

"Sora listen to me please you—"

"No, I can't believe you went and did this! I just can't believe—"

"Sora shut the fuck up and listen to me! Stay in the house and way from the windows! Make sure there isn't any source of light from my place." I paused, my heart racing as if it were about to burst out of my chest.

"Riku, what's going on?" I began to search for my clothes that I wore over his house.

"They're coming Sora that's what's going on." Now they're acting on their word.

"Sora please, I need you to just stay put, that's all."

"What about you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me."

"Fuck that, I'm going to worry regardless." I screamed.

"Sora I—" He said before I heard a gun shot fired followed by a scream come from him and a loud thump.

"Shit…" I heard far away from the phone. I held my chest when I heard other voices in the phone. It was too muffled for me to make out. I began calling out for Riku through the phone, until I got a response, but it wasn't from Riku.

"Sora I presume?" The voice asked. I was silenced. I didn't know what I could say or do as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Quiet are we? Well we finally got our boy right here." I heard laughs in the background followed by another scream.

"STOP IT!" I yelled through the phone.

"I'm afraid we can't do that." The voice laughed. Damnit Riku why did you leave?

"I'll tell you what, meet us at the main bridge and we'll let you see Riku for the last time." The voice finished.

"Don't listen to him Sora!" I heard Riku yell before another scream was emitted. The phone was cut off after that and I fell to the floor. Should I go? I have to see him. I have to. It's my fault. I should've kept my eye on him while he was here. It's all my fault…


	10. My Nightmare Pt 1

**Chapter 10: My Nightmare Pt. 1**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

**WARNING:** **Don't hate me for this, but it's going to get dark and really violent in the story line (for about three chapters, that's it) so if you're not up for it then you may skip, but I must assure you that there will be something special for you all coming soon! I actually cried typing this chapter so I hope it's okay ._. (For those reading this since it was posted on Christmas day I must say this is the worst Christmas gift I've ever given and I'm sorry ,_,)**

**Sora POV**

I already rushed out the house after that call and I was now sitting in the taxi staring out the window. I couldn't understand why he left the house tonight. If I don't see him, I'll feel guilty just leaving him there to die.

"Can you let me out right here sir?" I asked the taxi driver.

"But we haven't made it on the bridge." He replied. I handed him the money and jumped out the car.

"Trust me I don't want to put your life in danger so please stay safe." I quickly got out the car and began running on to the main bridge. I didn't care if I was out of breath, I had to see Riku. This was a large bridge, no wonder they said to meet here. I should've kept going with the cab but I didn't want him killed too. I remember there was construction still going on with the bridge and it splits off in a different direction. I have a gut feeling their on the construction side of this bridge. And I was right. I made it to the section where the bridge splits off and saw them further down. I was afraid to take another step when I saw them look my way. I took a deep breathe and continued running. I finally got a close view of the guy's faces. There were nine of them just watching as I zipped by them. I didn't want to look at them. I really didn't until I saw a body sitting up against the back of a motorcycle.

"Riku?" I stopped approaching, unfamiliar with the body in front of me. He laid battered, clinging on to life as I stood there almost about to faint in disbelief.

"Don't worry, he's not dead yet. We had to hold ourselves back from killing him." One of the men with a long ponytail with grey streaks grabbed a hand full of Riku's hair, pulling his head back. Chains were wrapped around Riku's neck that was attached around the motorcycle. There was so much blood and his hair was stained in it to the point I couldn't recognize him at all. He was barely breathing when I kneeled in front of him.

"I'll give you two some privacy. You got three minutes." He released Riku's hair and walked off. Three minutes? What can I possibly do?

"Why did you come out?" Riku faintly said with his head held down. His voice was raspy, I can see the damage done to him. Another bullet wound on in his lower leg and arm. Maybe those were to stop him from trying to get away. Cuts were on face, stab wounds on his arms and his upper thigh. I can see another stab wound above his hip seeing the blood staining his shirt. Blood was cascaded down his face probably from constant blows taken to the head. I'm surprised he was still conscious. I was afraid to answer, but I had to muster up some courage to speak.

"Riku, I would never leave you. I would feel guilty if you died alone. This is all my fault." I rested my head against his head and broke down.

"It's not your fault, Sora." I looked up at him and he lifted his head a little to look me in my eyes.

"I left the house because they were going to kill us both. I had to lead them away from the house to protect you. Everything was planned. I already knew today was the day I was going to die. I'm sorry."

"Riku I love you." I kissed him on his lips and he managed to kiss back. I repeated my self over and over, 'I love you, I love you', kissing him all over. I didn't care about the blood, I didn't care about anything but him. Oh God, I collapsed on his body with my arms around him.

"Sora, I want you to move on without me." He stunned me.

"I'll never move on, never. Not even you can change my mind." I kissed him some more.

"Sixty seconds!" I looked at the person who yelled from afar yelled and I shot a look at Riku who had a calm face with his eyes closed.

"Riku," I felt myself breaking. I was going to lose the person I love in a few seconds.

"Sora there's something I want you to do when this is over." Riku said looking at me through his bloody bangs.

"Anything for you." I continued to hold on to him and leaned in closer.

"I want you to run. Get away from here, from them. Please, I don't want you to suffer in their clutches."

"But Riku, how will I—"

"Just run please, I'm begging you…do it for me."

"Times up!" I heard laughter and footsteps drawing closer.

"I love you." I heard Riku's last words before I felt a pair a hands snatch me away.

"NO, RIKU! LET ME GO! DAMNIT!" I call out to him, fighting to run back to him, but strong arms were easily dragging me away. He was looking at me with a serene face and a smile as if he wasn't going to die in vain. He was accepting his fate and I was going to watch him be killed before my eyes.

"Are you ready to be dragged away by your own bike?" Neku walked out, walking over to Riku who smirked in his face. In the end Riku was still himself.

"More ready than your ass would ever be, pussy." Neku sucked his teeth kicking Riku in the head. I covered my ears and closed my eyes not wanting to hear him being abused this way.

"You should be happy I'm putting you out of your misery." Neku said sitting on the bike.

"Try living with my father and you'll see what true misery is." Riku laughed. Neku prepared himself, putting on his gloves and helmet.

"It was good knowing you." Neku revved up the bike that made my legs feel weak. He pulled down his eye shield and revved the bike one last time before taking off. I screamed one last time as I was held back. I can't believe I was seeing this. The chains around Riku's neck were dragging him at full speed with the bike. My heart was pounding, my eyes widened, my body was giving out on me when I saw Neku leap off the bike, sending Riku off the cliff. I screamed as loud as I could, crying, hoping that this was just a dream that I would wake up from, but the loud bang I heard proved it. It wasn't a dream, it was my nightmare. I passed out in shock, feeling guilty for not fulfilling his wish. I'm sorry….Riku.

_**Few hours later**_

I finally woke up in a place that I didn't know or what I thought I didn't know. The lights shined on my face and I groaned to how painful it was on my eyes.

"Look the princess decided to wake up boys." A voice said out loud. I tried moving my arms, but I was restrained, feeling my back against the wall. My arms were chained to the wall in cuffs in some rusty looking spacious room. The walls were pretty old. There were no windows, just a light that was just there to keep on. I felt a rough hand grab my chin and turn it to see both sides of my face.

"He doesn't look bad either. He's actually gorgeous." The same guy with the ponytail said.

"I told you." Neku said leaning against the wall in the room.

"Look at those eyes! They're beautiful." He added.

"Boy Riku picked out a fine bitch here." Bitch? What the fuck was wrong with these people? I swung my head from out one of the member's grip and he slapped me across the face.

"You have a wonderful voice Sora. We want to hear more from you." I felt a hand creep up my shirt touching my waist.

"You look like you have a perfect body too. A nice slim waist we have here. I bet Riku loved fucking with you." I closed my eyes and turned away as that eye patched man drew closer to my face.

"What's wrong? I won't bite, yet." He drew knife and pressed it against my face making me whimper.

"Damn he's so cute and looks so innocent. Let's see what's down here…" His hand slipped from out of my shirt and into my pants.

"N-No, stop it please!" I began to jerk, feeling him caress me. I hung my head down and bit my tongue to repress a moan.

"Not going to show us your face princess?" Another one of the members stepped out. His dirty blonde hair styled in a mullet. He lifted my chin to see my reaction and I closed my eyes.

"Hey look, he's blushing!" He yelled out and I snatched my head from his grip, but this time my head was slammed into the wall behind me. The man with the eye patch was really rough, but his face had a twisted smile when he removed his hand from my pants. His hands were sticky with my seed and he licked some of it off before giving me that smile again.

"You taste sweet, boy." He said disposing his gloves on the other side of the room.

"Strip him of everything from the hip and below. He won't be needing them while he's here. I tried kicking the people away, but in this situation they had the upper hand.

"Look at those legs." A hand ran up my leg, resting on my inner thigh before lifting it. I felt so embarrassed that they were watching me.

"Are those hickeys? I must say, that guy loved marking you. But we make our own kind of marks." He leaned close to my face and I yanked away from him again earning a punch in the same spot I was slapped. I shut my eyes tightly to hold back any of the tears that dared to fall out.

"What wrong? Are you going to cry some more? To bad Riku isn't here to comfort you." I opened my eyes and stared at the ground. He's right though. What could I do?

"Don't worry you'll be joining him once we're through with you." I looked back up at the guys as that laughed. The man spread my legs wide open when everyone began to close in.

"So whose going first?" my eyes widened as I began pulling at the chains.

'I'll go first."

"Neku?" Joshua tried to get his attention, but ignored him.

"We're talking after this." Joshua firmly said slamming his back against the wall. Neku walked over and kneeled in front of me. I shot him a glare that he simply smiled at.

"Still mad at me? It's only been a couple of hours." He brushed his hand against my face that travelled down my neck. His lips placed on mines, but I couldn't snatch myself away from him. He was holding me still by my hair. I didn't know what I could do in this situation but struggle. Joshua on the other hand had his head turned the other way with his arms folded. I understood he couldn't bear to watch. This was irritating t him.

"You might as well give in. I finally get to have you to myself since Riku wouldn't share." Neku looked over to Joshua who scoffed at him.

"I'll never give in to any of you bastards!" I yelled and Neku continued feeling my body. I grew uncomfortable by the second.

"Are you sure about that?" He gripped both of my legs and moved in between them. He leaned in to kiss me more as I listened to him undo his pants.

"I'm gong to make sure you enjoy every last minute of this." I gritted my teeth in disgust as I felt him pushing himself inside of me. I never felt so violated in my life.

"So how does it feel for me to be inside of you?" He asked and I began laughing hysterically, angering him.

"What's so funny?" Neku grabbed me by my shirt and yanked me forward.

"I'm going to enjoy this you say? How can I when Riku is much bigger than you." I heard a chuckle from Joshua and other members that pissed Neku off even more, sending multiple punches to my face. I spat blood on his face and smirked.

"You're just like him." He lifted my leg higher and began thrusting harder. I struggled, kicking against him to no avail. Now I understand why Riku wanted me to run. My face was sore and the cuffs were too tight on my wrists. My head was pounding from all this stress. I don't know how long it's been as Neku tried to prove himself to be enjoyable until he called out to the others.

"Who's next?" I was taken out of my daze when the man with the eye patch stepped forward unzippening his pants. I really knew this was going to be a problem.

"N-No, let me go!" I began tugging at my restraints.

"Hey Neku, you got the keys?" I watched him catch the keys and unlock the cuffs on both my wrists.

"Better?" He said and I sat there rubbing both my wrists. I looked up at everyone then looked back down at my wrist before attempting to make a dash for the door.

"No! Let me go!" I was grabbed from behind then slammed harshly to the floor. I screamed from the pain surging through my back as I tried to regain the breath that was knocked out of me.

"What makes you think you could escape us?" He trailed his tongue up my neck before forcefully kissing me. I was pinned by my wrist as I screamed and kicked for him to let me go. Some people began to close in stand around undoing their pants as I screamed my lungs out.

"Hey you guys hold him down for me. This is going to be fun." The eye patched man pulled out a knife, licking before placing it in his own mouth to hold for later use. I could feel him entering me while I was pinned. The rest either sat back and watched in amusement or joined in, exploring every part of my body. Tears streamed from my eyes. Squeezing my eyelids shut wouldn't hold back my tears. I could feel my nails cutting into my skin and I balled my fist tightly. All I could do was cry out in pain. I don't want this. I never asked for this to happen. Why was it wrong being with Riku? Were we not meant to be together? I just don't understand. Riku, if you can hear me….please, help….


	11. My Nightmare Pt 2

**Chapter 11: My Nightmare Pt. 2**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**A/N:**__ I've been super busy as of late and I apologize for the hold up. I will post three chapters this week to make it up to everyone TT~TT_

_**Sora POV**_

Everything hurts. I could barely move a muscle. My voice was damaged and I could barely speak.

I don't know how long, how many days or months I've been in this hell hole. Hell, I couldn't tell due to the lack of windows. All I know is that they come in, day in and day out, to use me as their sex puppet. What was the point I anything? I have nothing to live for now that Riku is gone. Of course I miss my friends and my family, but Riku was the one that was on my mind every second. How was I going to escape from here? Is death my only way out? The door opened slowly as I heard the loud creaking sounds it made. I was taken out of my thoughts from the abrupt slam the door made, but that didn't take me out of the dazing state I was in.

"Hey Sora, how's it going?" I saw it was the man with the eye patch kneeling in front of me. I remained silent. He removed the cigarette from in between his lips and blew smoke in to my face. He still didn't faze me as I was still stuck I my mind. It was my safe zone, away from the pain, away from them. I somehow made this with all the shock that affected me. I know I will never be the same after all of this.

"Shit, he's doing this again. Hey, Sora~" He sang putting out his cigarette on my leg. I paid it no mind and kept silent. He sucked his teeth to the lack of reaction to pain. He slapped me across the face not gaining a reaction from me still, so he called someone in the room. Neku walked in with his hands in his pocket watching me in my state. I could hear his headphones playing loud music.

"So he's back in that state again and you're disturbing me over this?" Neku got closer.

"Sora, you can't hide from us in your mind. We'll just be waiting on the other side." And on that note I felt a sharp pain in my leg that was so unbearable that I screamed. My hair was gripped as my head was held high enough to reveal my neck. I felt the item removed from my leg and placed against my throat.

"Next time you do this I'll find a better place to put this blade." The eye patch man said making me beg for him to stop. He let me go as I held my leg in pain. There was so much blood coming out I didn't have anything to stop it with. I heard the sound of a lighter being flicked open and flicked off as I coughed to the batch of smoke that filled my lungs. How many cigarettes does this guy smoke?

"Since everyone has gotten their sexual worth out of you for the time being, we're just going to mess with your pretty little head." I just glared at him and he laughed.

"Don't give me that look princess if you know what's good for you." He lifted up his jacket to reveal his gun tucked in the holster.

"I don't care. Besides, I have nothing to live for." I managed to speak.

"Then you've made my job easier." He was stopped by Neku who grabbed his hand and shook his head.

"We decided to give you a little gift for a token of our appreciation." Something was thrown at me as I shut my eyes to brace the impact. I didn't hurt. It felt like leather and smelled like…Riku? My eyes widened when I saw that it was his jacket they threw at me.

"He gave this to us the day he walked out on us." I held the jacket close to me and shook violently. Why were they doing this to me? What have I done to deserve this?

"Oh and we have more things to show you, right Neku?" Neku had his headphones blasted leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Well at least I do. You wanted to know more about Riku, didn't you?" He sat by me, blowing more smoke it in my face. I coughed after inhaling it since there was no point in trying to avoid it in an enclosed room.

"Riku was a good kid, good at almost everything. Smuggling drugs with us, gang fights, you name it. He was good. He helped us out a lot, so much he could've been our leader, but he decided not to take over. Too many other things were important to him at the moment." He dumped some of the ashes on the floor beside me as I listened. Seems like they depended on him, I'm not surprised, they could use some brains on their side.

"That's where you came in. He was crazy about your ass. He didn't give a damn about us anymore. He wasn't himself afterwards. Too bad he's gone. He knows too much and so do you." Do I really know that much? They're the ones telling me these damn things. I looked back down at my leg that continued to throb from pain as blood continued to flow. I held Riku's jacket close to me over the wound ignoring whatever eye patch over there was saying. He looked at me angrily when I looked back at him and he snatched the jacket away. I tried to grab it back, but he stomped down on my stab wound.

"Next time when I'm talking to you, you better listen." He removed his foot and kicked my in my stomach making me double over lower to the floor.

"Now I'm going to ask you again, what did he tell you about his involvement with us?" Did he really think I knew anything about that?

"Riku barely opened up to me about his business. I only knew he was in a gang, that's it."I said as the guy forced me to look at him by my hair.

"Are you sure, boy?" I just kept quiet as his grip tightened on my hair. He scoffed and me before spitting his cigarette out of his mouth.

"How about we go another round? I'm sure you'll talk then." I struggled out of his grip and clung to the wall in fear. I don't want any of those creeps anywhere inside me again or anyone for that matter.

"I just told you I don't know anything else. I didn't know anything, not even his death plan." I was trembling for what was next to come. I hated this. He backed away, walking out side before coming back into the room.

"I guess another round wouldn't hurt until we get entirely sick of you, but I'd like to introduce you to a friend that will be joining us." I stared at the guy who walked in. His red spiked hair was the only thing that stood out to me other than his smirk. Those bastards, their lucky I can't take them on in these conditions. I continued to feel pathetic every moment that passes. All I could remember was seeing them close in on me again before my other mental state took my place once more.

_**~Dream~**_

I don't know where I was now, but I felt much better than before in that dump. I turned over and stretched, but I was startled by a short laugh. I turned around and my eyes widened to see the one I loved sitting on the bed beside me.

"You're just going to sleep the whole day away aren't you?" He laughed some more.

"Riku?" I sat up and he smiled patting my head. I began to cry and covered my face from him to see. He pulled my hands away and kissed them before leaning in to kiss my forehead.

"You're alive? This must be a dream, I saw you—" I was cut off when he wiped my tears away.

"I'll never leave you." He got up from the bed and signaled for me to follow him.

"Come on, let's get ready so we can go for a walk." I jumped out the bed grabbed on to him. I hugged him tightly and he embraced me back.

"What's gotten into you today?" He asked.

"I don't care if this is a dream or not, but I want to cherish this moment with you while I can." I let him go and he took me by the hand, leading me into the bathroom.

"Let's take a shower together." I blushed madly just hearing him say that. We've never really done that before and it was driving me mad just by hearing him turn the shower on. I was holding my face the whole time and he enjoyed looking at my reaction.

"Don't be shy, come over here." He pulled me onto his lap while sitting on the edge of the tub and began unbuttoning my top. I couldn't think of anything to do but watch his hands work through my clothes before working on his own. I turned away as he lifted his shirt and I bit down on my bottom lip to hold back any squeal of excitement. This dream was one of he best I had so far.

Next thing I knew we were laying here in a grassy field next to each other, pointing out cloud shapes in the sky.

"You know Sora that cloud actually looks like Mr. Strife." Riku chuckled and I slapped his arm.

"Don't talk about him around me. We're still arguing!" I pouted.

"You two make no sense what so ever!" He laughed hysterically as I began pinching his sides. This felt so real. Did I die and wake up where Riku was?

"I find it ironic in this position that Mr. Strife's first name is Cloud and your name means sky and we're pointing them out." He continued.

"Oh shush." I poked him and laid my head on his stomach.

"Hey Riku," I waited for his response before continuing.

"Will you ever get tired of me?" He gave ma a crazy expression and sat up with me on his lap now.

"How can I? You make my life an adventure with every moment I spend with you. There's a lot to explore about you and I don't think my exploration would come to an end any time soon." He leaned in and kissed me and I returned the favor.

"I still love these lips of yours." His thumb slid across my bottom lip before kissing me again. He sighed and sat up looking at the sky. I looked at him, worried for the expression he was baring.

"Sora, I have to go." Those words made me sit up quickly and watch him stand to his feet.

"Riku, please don't go." I held his hand and held it to my face. He kneeled down to my level and stroked my head.

"I'll see you soon. Just remember I'll never leave you." He moved away from me walking backwards when I got up and ran after him.

"Riku, please come back!" I tried to reach for his hand, but I passed through him. Every time I tried to touch him my hands just easily passed through as if he were a hologram. I fell to the ground, crushed by my own dreams. How could I let my mind play tricks on me like this?

_**~Reality~**_

I felt a sudden sting on my wrist and I shot up from my dream, startling whoever it was beside me.

"Sora, are you okay?" That effeminate voice, it could be none other Joshua. But the main question was, where was I? I was in a bedroom, finally cleaned and wrapped in bandages from all that I endured in that hell hole. Joshua was trying to disinfect my wrist when I snatched it away from him. So that's what I felt. I tried to speak, but for some reason I couldn't make a sound. Have I lost my voice? I kept trying, but nothing would come out.

"I know what you're going to say, but is it wrong to help you? I got sick of what they were doing so I decided to step in." I don't trust this guy. After all he was the one who aided with killing Riku, so why would he help me? I think he has something in store for me later. I just sat here when he took my wrist again and began cleaning it. At least the pain and torture was over.

"I'll update you on everything that's been going on as of late, but right now I got business to take care of before I get back to you. You're welcome to go into the fridge and eat what you will, but I must warn you not to go outside or open the door. Don't even make the slightest sound." I tilted my head to question him and he sighed.

"Trust me it would be of your best interest to not go outside unless you want to go back to those buffoons." I gulped, but my throat was so sore that I didn't want to try again. On that note he left and I heard the door close outside the bedroom. So I'm just going to sit here and wait until he comes back to tell me everything? I wish I could contact someone, but there was no phone anywhere and my phone was gone forever. I guess I had no other choice, but to wait. What is he going to tell me?


	12. Where Are You?

**Chapter 12: Where Are You?**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**Ms. Hirosaki POV**_

"Where is my son? It's been almost three months and my son is still missing!" I slammed my hands hard on the desk in front of me.

"Ma'am we're still searching for him. We're doing the best we can. Please just stay calm—"

"How can I stay calm when my own son could be dead?" I lost it at the police station. What was happening to me? Sora, my only child was taken away from me. Not a trace. And Riku was missing too, but I know it had to be because of that gang Sora mentioned. But why did he have to get involved. I know he was only trying to help, but he ended up putting his life on the line. Now I don't know whether he is dead or alive. I sat in the chair with my hands clasped to my face. There was so much going on that I couldn't take this anymore. Not only do I have to see my own ex husband disappear on me, but my son as well? The pain just keeps increasing. I just want my baby back, is that too much to ask for? I began walking out of the police station when the person I wanted to see less stopped me in my tracks.

"Where is my son?"

"Why do you care? You left us, remember?" I walked passed him, but he yanked me back by my arm.

"Let me go!" I yelled.

"Not until you tell me where my son is." His grip got tighter and I began hitting him to let me go.

"I don't know…" He paused and let me go.

"The police are trying their best! I'm sure they'll find—" I was slapped before I could finish my sentence.

"You're a good for nothing mother who just loses her own child. What kind of sick person are you?" He was about to hit me again and I closed my eyes and held my self, but I didn't feel anything. I looked to see if it was okay and I saw a man holding my ex's arm.

"You do not hit a woman!" The man said when I realized he was wearing an officer's uniform.

"Let me go. She lost my son!" He yelled.

"Are you sure that _she_ lost him?" The officer questioned. My ex sucked his teeth and snatched away from him.

"My son better be alright." He pointed at me and walked back to his car and drove off.

"Ma'am, are you alright." The officer put his hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. He was actually gorgeous. Why haven't I seen him in the station? He's probably just coming back from a job.

"I-I'm fine, thank you." I re-adjusted my handbag strap on my shoulder.

"What was that all about, if I may ask?"

"That was my ex-husband. A few months ago my son disappeared and….I just don't know where he is. No one does for that matter." I began crying again and he sat me down to the closest bench as I began explaining to him.

"If it's gang related then I'm not quite sure how long he's got, but we all will try our best to find him for you. As for Riku," I looked up at him from sobbing.

"I'm pretty sure it's too late for him." That also reminded me of what I saw on the news. There was this accident that happened on the construction site and I feel like it's related to Riku since he's missing too. They reported a body being found, but nothing more was said. Everything feels like it'.

"Would you like me to take you home?" He asked.

"That would be nice, thank you." He was a kind young officer. Maybe he can help me out.

"By the way I go by Officer Valentine, but you can call me Vincent." The name suits him. I was lost for words after looking into his eyes.

"M-My name is Akiko Hirosaki." I looked away from him while entering the car.

"I believe I've seen a photo of your son, short brown spiky hair and blue eyes." That sounds like him, but I wish just describing him didn't make me want to cry more.

"You know, you two look alike, except your hair is much longer. You actually remind me of someone." I didn't want to interfere in his business, but I wonder who. Then again, the ride didn't take too long, but I was happy that he was willing to take me home. As we pulled up to the house I saw Sora's friends waiting at the door. I stepped out of the car and called out to them.

"Thank you for taking me home Vincent." I said.

"You're welcome. Here's my card, keep in touch so I can help you find your son." And then he drove off when I turned to greet Kairi and Tidus.

"Any news?" Kairi asked. I shook my head and they looked disappointed. I know this hurts. It's hurting everyone close to Sora.

"This is all Riku's fault. If he didn't appear in Sora's life, none of this would've happened." Tidus said angrily.

"Sora loved Riku. He was doing what was best to save him—"

"And risk his life for someone like him? Sora's life was more important than his!" Tidus argued back, cutting off Kairi. I believe both of their lives were as important as anyone else.

"We just have to pray and hope for the best. I know my son and he'll make it through. He never gives up. I'm sure he'll come back home." I let Sora's friends stay over for a few just to talk and keep me company until we receive news on Sora. It's been like this ever since and a lot of people turned against me due to his absence. I just want him back more than anything in the world. Where are you Sora? Please come home, it's been quite lonely since you've been gone.


	13. The News

**Chapter 13: The News**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**Joshua POV**_

After coming back home, Sora's just been the same as he was at the abandoned warehouse. He would be aware of everything one minute then the next he's not even in the world. They screwed him up pretty good. I walked over to him and tapped him. He jumped away from me before I could even say anything.

"Sora it's me, Joshua. I won't hurt you." I reassured and he moved a little closer.

"I-I'm sorry." He wrote on the note pad I gave him and looked down at his lap. I wouldn't blame him for feeling this way.

"Did you eat anything?" He kept his head low and shook it. Did he do anything today? He must have been in the bed ever since I was gone.

"Here, put these on and meet me in the kitchen. I'll fix you something to eat.

"It's okay I'm not hungry." He wrote some more.

"But you have to eat. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Trust me you're going to need it." He finally looked up at me.

"Are you going to tell me?" He flipped a page on his note book and wrote.

"Soon, but right now we need to work on getting your voice back." I walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen. What would someone like him like to eat? Hmmm. I continued to ponder my thoughts when I heard the keys on the outside of my door rattle. The door opened and I saw my room mate enter.

"Well if it isn't Lea himself in the flesh."

"Whatever, you're never happy to see me anyway." I laughed when I heard something drop in the hallway. I looked over and saw Sora standing there shaking, staring at Lea.

"Sora, are you okay?" I ran over to him and he back away from me.

"Sora, what's wrong?" He kneeled down and held his head.

"Lea, what's going on?" He too was standing there in shock.

"I'm sorry." Lea said as I held onto Sora.

"Lea what's going on? Why is he reacting like this?" I just embraced Sora to try to keep him calm, but he continued to shake and hide his face in my chest.

"I-It happened at the warehouse." He scratched his head.

"I think I already know."

"It was an accident. I didn't know until he passed out and we were finished with him. They said he belonged to Riku and I just bailed out. I thought it was sick. I would never do this to Riku. We're good friends." He explained.

"Sora, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I didn't know, okay? I'm sorry." He tried to reach out to Sora, but he easily slipped out of my grip and backed up into a wall.

"Sora, it's alright he isn't going to hurt you anymore." I reassured him, but he vigorously shook his head.

"Do you want me to leave? I can go out and come back later when he's calm." To be honest I don't think he'll ever be calm after what he's been through.

"That sounds good. Oh, can you pick up a few things?" I asked handing him a list.

"Sure why not." And with that he took off for the door. I forgot to mention something to him.

"Sora I'll be back, will you be okay?" I looked at him and slowly shook his head before running after Lea.

"Lea, wait!" I called out to him down the hallway and he came back.

"Look, is it possible to talk to him tonight?" I asked and he nodded.

"Hey Josh," I faced him again.

"How long has he been like this?" Truthfully, I really didn't want to answer.

"From the time he went missing up to now." He sighed and I walked back into the apartment and shut the door behind me. Sora was still sitting up against the wall but with his head resting on his arms that rested on his knees. This was a really awkward situation that I've gotten in. This is too troublesome, but it took a lot to get him here.

_**Past**_

_I walked up to the warehouse and checked my surroundings before entering. I made it through the entrance, but then I was stopped by one of Neku's friends._

"_Hey Joshua, I thought Neku didn't want to see you again?" I heard the voice behind me before I could open another door. _

"_What? I can't patch up some old wounds with him?" I made up and ran my hand over his face._

"_Are you trying to make a move on me?" He asked holding my wrist. I snatched it away and twisted the door knob._

"_No, what we did was a long time ago. I don't think we're going to do that any time soon."_

"_But you did with everyone else." I stopped before opening the door even more. I thought about it and laughed._

"_Is that so?" I turned to him._

"_I won't let you go back to him, Joshua." Who actually said I was? I walked into the door closing it behind me and continued on. Everyone was probably scattered within the warehouse which made it much easier for me. Unless they're with Sora then I have a problem. It wasn't too long before I reached the door Sora was behind. I heard yelling on the other side, but whoever it was they didn't give me time to even open the door. I was shocked to see Lea when he bust the door open on me.  
"Lea?" I tried to grab a hold of him but he just easily jerked away from me. I looked at the others in the room that gave me an unwelcomed gaze. _

"_Why are you here?" A familiar voice asked me from behind._

"_Neku…" I was lost with words, but I had to say something to stall time and get Sora._

"_Well?" He folded his arms and leaned against the wall._

"_Can we talk alone, please?" _

"_Why should I?" Neku scoffed and turned his back. He walked out with the other guys laughing. I didn't care if they were laughing but at least they left the room. That left me with Sora. I entered the room and he looked a mess. He was unconscious, but at least they left him unchained. They knew he could barely walk anyway so there was no point for him to escape. I looked at my phone and shut the door behind me before I called for help._

"_Lea, are you still here?"_

"_Yeah, I'm sitting in my car. I'm just so….disturbed. I just can't believe—" _

"_Look, I need you to keep an eye out and make sure no one is around when I come out." I said putting Sora's arm over my shoulder and hoisted him up._

"_What are you up to?" He asked as I began sneaking my way out the building._

"_Don't worry about it. Just be on the look out." I continued walking with Sora, hiding in corners so I won't be spotted by a few people. They really were scattered throughout the building today, but why? I was getting close to the exit when I was caught by Sho._

"_Joshua, you could get into a lot of trouble for this." He said to me lowly._

"_Can't I do something right for the first time?" _

"_What you're doing is not right and I can sense it. I'll let you slide now, but once I figure out what you're doing I'll get you later." That's if he can. I laughed at his determination. Did he really see through my plans? I doubt it, but I progressed towards the exit and made it outside. I placed Sora into the car which made Lea uneasy._

"_Why are you putting him in my car?"_

"_Is there a problem?" I said and he kept quiet._

"_Then let's go before they found out. Hurry!" We sped off to the apartment that we were staying at now and I began cleaning the boy up. I had never seen someone so mangled, but at least he was still breathing._

_**Present**_

After I fed Sora, he went back to sleeping the day away. He really wasn't trying to get back on his feet. I know what he's been through was distressful, but there wasn't much that I could do. Lea came back a little later as expected, but it was for the best. We both waited until Sora finally woke up around nightfall and he was just sitting up in the bed when we walked in.

"Sora, can we talk?" I walked in with Lea to make sure he didn't have another panic attack. We turned on the lights and saw that he was calmer than before so we just sat on the bed with him.

"Look, Sora I apologize for the other day. I was shocked to find out who you were and that made me feel guilty." Lea began but Sora didn't look at him.

"You see, me and Riku have been good friends for longer than I can remember." He pulled a picture out and held it out to Sora who finally turned his head to look at the picture. His reaction was actually interesting to watch. He was stunned to see Lea and Riku together in the photo together. Sora slowly took the picture away from Lea and ogled it as Lea continued speaking.

"When the guys told me who you were and what happened to Riku, I got angry and I felt guilty for what I've done to you. Will you forgive me?" So that's why I almost ended up with a broken nose. Lea pleaded and Sora just stared at the small picture. He cracked a small smile that scared us both. He grabbed the notepad and began writing.

"Well, I guess if you're a friend of Riku then, you're a friend of mines." Axel read out loud and returned a smile.

"Well now to get to the important part. Sora, you been stuck at that place for two months going on three. There are a lot of news reports of you being missing and about the accident at the construction site." Sora's expression disappeared and he looked away from me. That topic was still too much for him to handle.

"But I have something to tell you if you're willing to listen." I got his attention and placed my hand on his shoulder.

"They found his body at the site on the same night not too long after we left. A Taxi driver discovered the accident." Sora's eyes were focused on his lap now, but he still listened. I sighed letting his shoulder go, holding both his hands. He looked at his hands and at my face before I spoke.

"Do you want to see him?" His eyes were as wide as ever along with Lea's.

"You do mean his grave, right?" Lea asked.

"No, I meant at the hospital." I replied.

"So he's not dead?" Lea popped another question and I shook my head as a response.

"He was in a coma when I last saw him. I too was surprised myself that he managed to survive the accident when I found him."

"How is he now?"

"We have to go see for ourselves. I feel like Sora's presence will stir him from his sleep." I said and I felt my hands being squeezed tightly. I looked at Sora and he carried his determined look. He was ready to see him. But I'm not sure if he's mentally prepared for anything else afterwards.


	14. Overnight Stay

**Chapter 14: Overnight Stay**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**Sora POV**_

I couldn't believe what Joshua was telling me. I still couldn't trust him, but was he right about Riku? Is he….alive? But I saw everything. How could he have survived something that horrible? Was I ready to see him in the condition he was in now? I sat in the van patiently next to Joshua and gazed out the window as Lea drove. The hospital shouldn't be too far from now. I got sick of sitting in the car anyway. These two had an apartment that was so far off I didn't recognize the location at all. This awkward silence was bugging me a bit. No one was saying anything. I sighed and rested my head on the window. Maybe a nap wouldn't hurt. Then again I couldn't just go to sleep in their presence. What if they decide to make a detour on me? I have to keep my guard up around these two. Lea seems okay though. I mean he is friends with Riku, right? There's only one way to actually confirm it.

"We're here." Joshua said signaling me to exit the van. I still couldn't believe this was happening. We entered the hospital and I sat down as the two waited at the information desk. If I see him, what am I going to say? What should I do? Will he be awake? There are so many options, but I don't know what to pick. I was so caught up with my thoughts that I didn't realize Lea and Joshua approaching me.

"Sora, we can head up now. Are you ready?" Lea asked and I nodded. We stepped into the elevator and I clutched my notebook tightly. I received a pat on my back from Lea who smiled at me.

"I'm actually nervous to see him at the moment too. I haven't seen him ever since what happened. Do you know what you're going to do when you see him?" I shrugged he chuckled to himself.

"Me neither. But let's make it impressive, okay?" I smiled to his words and followed along when the door opened. The hallway wasn't too busy and of course it wasn't too loud. Some of the patient's doors where either opened or closed but only a few roamed the corridor. We stopped at a door and the two looked at me. What for? I was more than ready. And so I thought. They opened the door and I took one step, but then I stopped and covered my face. I wasn't crying. I was actually scared, nervous, and all the above. I was feeling every emotion I could possibly feel. My heart raced and the butterflies returned in my stomach. I felt my cheeks warm up from embarrassment. And I was really smiling without having to make myself. Riku was just beyond that door and I was already turning into a puddle. How silly could this get for me? If my voice wasn't gone and my throat wasn't as sore I would've laugh at myself really hard right now.

"Sora, we're waiting for you. What's the hold up?" Joshua said and moved my hands from my face. I gave a silent laugh and this stunned the two of them. I have to take a deep breathe before getting my self together and walking into the room. Okay Sora, you can do this. I finally build up my courage and walked through the door. There he was, sitting up in the hospital bed with his eyes wide in shock.

"S-Sora?" He said and I just dropped my book and ran to him. I embraced him and he did the same I didn't want to let him go. I couldn't let him go. I missed him so much. Tears streamed down my face as we held each other. Riku released me and whipped the tears from my face before moving in for a kiss.

"Whoa there tiger, let's save that for after we leave you two alone." Lea approached and Riku laughed.

"I see nothing has changed about you." Riku spoke.

"Oh? So you're calling me boring?" Lea replied.

"I said nothing like that." So they are friends. Well that's a relief. Lea also came up to hug Riku.

"You smell like Joshua." Riku scrunched up his nose.

"Well thank you." Joshua walked in closing the door behind him.

"You're not welcome." Riku became angry.

"Riku, don't be like that to Joshua—"

"You mean the one that was trying to kill me as well?" Lea looked to Joshua for an answer who shrugged it off.

"Things changed. I grew sick of those baboons." Joshua took his seat on the other side of the room.

"Sora, why were you with him?" I tried to open my mouth to answer, but I forgot I couldn't speak thanks to all the excitement going on. Lea saw my notepad on the floor and handed it to me as I wrote.

"Sora, why aren't you speaking to me?" Riku questioned. I know he would explode if I told the truth. But I can't tell him. The memories would come flooding my mind. All of the torment and humiliation would ruin me.

"Laryngitis if you want to know." Joshua answered.

"And all the bandages covering his body? What's going on and what aren't you telling me?" Riku was growing impatient with all the tension. I gripped his hand to get his attention and shook my head for him to not get angry. I tried to hold my tears back, but they fell anyway when I held up my book to him.

"Please don't be mad." Is what I wrote and he sighed to himself.

"Don't think I won't get back to this later." I looked away and released his hand. I didn't want to talk about it at all. Can we just forget about it?

"Anyway, you finally got short hair now, just like we planned before." Lea laughed.

"We didn't plan anything. I was going to keep it long and now I have to grow it back." Riku yelled at Lea who still found it hilarious. I had to laugh a little myself. Of course they were silent.

"So how do you feel?" Lea asked pulling up a chair close to the bed.

"Well I'm actually almost healed up. Being in that coma actually helped not to hinder with my healing process, but I need to get back into working out soon or else I'm going to become flabby." Now that he mentioned it, he was still muscular as before. At least he was healthy and it helped speed up his healing a bit. I'm glad I didn't lose him. This all felt surreal. Seeing him off a cliff and now sitting in the hospital bed laughing and joking? Yeah, this all felt like a dream. Hopefully I won't wake up from this one. I felt a hand rest on my head and move through my hair. It felt comforting. I missed this feeling. It's so nostalgic.

"Sora, do you want to stay here for the night?" Riku asked and I nodded my head immediately. I want to spend as much time as I can with him.

"Well, anything going on Lea?" Riku asked.

"You know, the usual. I've been taking care of the business for you while you were gone. I was getting worried so I had to do something." Business? I wonder what they're talking about. I was starting to get thirsty and decided to walk to the water fountain alone. On my way to the fountain I see there are more people walking the halls now. I started to feel uncomfortable. I hurried to the fountain and began drinking what I can to stop the burning in my throat. I felt a tap on my shoulder when I quickly turned around to see an officer. He was tall and had long black hair and red eyes. He was actually shocked to see me.

"Are you Sora Hirosaki by any chance?" I didn't know what to do as I nervously backed away.

"You're mother is looking for you." My mother is looking for me? Should I trust him? What if this is all a hoax? I backed away more when he tried to reach out and grab me. I began running off into the crowd trying to dodge as many people and get to the room. The memories flooded back into my mind of being crowed around in that enclosed space and I almost dropped to the floor. I made it into the room and closed the door behind me.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Joshua jumped up and I ran to him since he was the closest.

"I'll get back to you about what happened later." Joshua turned to Riku who looked at me. I walked over to him and sat by his side. The door opened quickly and it was the same officer that chased after me. But what shocked me was my mother running in behind him.

"Sora!" She screamed and ran over to me and held me tightly. I saw Joshua and Lea make their leave, waving their goodbyes. My mother on the other hand began crying and giving my several kisses on my face before she took a good look at me.

"I missed you so much." She manages to say in between her sobs. She had me crying too. I missed her scent and her motherly touch. She stroked my head and wiped my face before kissing my forehead again.

"I'm glad you're safe." She rubbed my arms and pulled me back in to a hug.

"And I missed you too Riku." She walked over to him and pulled him in a hug, kissing him on the forehead. He laughed and responded.

"I missed you too Mrs. Hirosaki."

"Ms. Hirosaki, Riku. I'm not married anymore." She nuzzled his hair softly and I smiled.

"Sora, you haven't said anything all this time. Are you okay?" My mother asked.

"He's hoarse, but we'll work on it." Riku responded.

"Then I have just the remedy." She laughed and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Now that the family reunion is over, shouldn't you be questioning his where about and all the bandages?" The officer said in all seriousness. There goes the uneasiness again.

"Wait, Sora wasn't with you?" Riku asked my mother and she shook her head and he looked over to me.

"Sora was gone for over two months while you were here. It was all over the news." Riku's glare was intense now and I looked away from him.

"Sora sweetie, tell us what happened." My mother tried to comfort me, but she wasn't helping. I wish I could mom, but I can't. I just can't…

"Sora," Riku called me and I looked over to him slowly.

"Joshua told me not to bring up anything that may have happened to you. I don't know what it was, but I can't force it out of you. When you feel comfortable talking about it, we will always be here for you." He said and I nodded. Things calmed down from there and the attention was off of me now.

"So did you want to come home tonight or do you want to stay here?" My mother asked and I pointed to Riku as my decision.

"I feel it would be best if Sora goes home with you. Riku was the cause of his disappearance." The officer spoke.

"Excuse me?" Riku's heated glare focused on the officer, but their glares matched each others I had to hold Riku and try to distract him.

"Vincent, please don't!" My mother turned him away from Riku and was directing him out the room.

"I'll see you later Sora, I will have someone pick you up okay?" I nodded my head and waved to her and listened to the door shut behind them.

"That bastard." Riku looked to the floor when I grabbed his face and directed his gaze to me. He smiled and stroked my face when I smiled back.

"You still haven't given me my kiss. And everyone is gone too." We leaned in and our lips connected for the first in a while. My hands clasped behind his head as out tongues tangled. I was overcome with this sudden feeling. Something sparked from my memories and made me push him away fast and I backed up slowly, crying to myself.

"I'm sorry" I said without my voice, but with my lips as I moved away from him. I don't think I could do this just yet. He was stunned himself and looked away from me after touching his own lips.

"It's….okay, Sora." He said unsure of what to do with me. I wouldn't know either. I'm sorry I turned out this way. I want to be with Riku, but I don't want to hurt him with what happened in the past. He patted the bed beside and I moved over to him and laid next to him.

"Let's start off slowly before getting back into that okay?" He hugged me close.

"We have a lot to do when I get out the hospital, but first I have to heal up. Then I'll get a new place. Would you like to move in with me?" He offered and I blushed at his offer. He poked my blushing cheeks and made me swat at his hands. I nodded and scooted closer to him, resting my head on his chest. Starting off slow wasn't a bad idea. Maybe I'll have some time in changing. Time will only tell.


	15. The Informant

**Chapter 15: The Informant**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**A/N**__:…_SPOILER…..PLOT THICKNER (don't beat me up for this. It's partially not my fault .)

_**Riku POV**_

I was finally released from the hospital after they saw that I could do well on my own. I had to be careful not to pull anything out of place or work out too much. Well, I finally got the new place I wanted away from the place I had before. It's quiet just how I like it. Sora likes it too. I've been helping him get his voice back along with his mother. I love his reaction every time his mother gives him one of her 'special' remedies. At least he can make those cute sounds again that I tease him about. As for that Vincent guy, he's been hanging around lately. I can't even get any room for air to breathe with that man around. I don't like him. I know he's concerned for Sora and I am too. It's just my main concern is that…Sora hasn't been the same at all. I would catch him in some kind a daze as I he wasn't here at all. Usually he'll snap out of it when I walk in, but it's starting to scare me of his well being. Is he really alright? What happened to him? Those scars on him look like they'll be permanent physically, but I can't let that happen mentally. I can't get a kiss or anything but a hug from this guy when I want to get close. It's like he doesn't see me. I'm like an enemy in his eyes. What should I do? I was sitting at my desk thinking when I felt a pair of arms wrap around my neck from behind.

"Sora?" I turned to see him smiling. Oh what I could do to him now, but he won't let me. This is a pain. I breathed in his scent, noticing he just stepped out of the shower. Shower?! I turned around quickly and saw he was covered by a robe. I can see his blush coming on when he backed away. Why was this happening now out of all days? And how can he make such cute expressions in this situation. I was dying here. He sat on the back of the couch near me, waiting for me to say something. What can I say other than wishing that the couch was my lap? I sighed to myself.

"Sora, you're giving me perverted thoughts." He looked away and the blush was gone.

"Wait, no I was just saying. I'm not going to do anything. I promise." I grabbed his hand and he snatched it away. He was scared and it was my fault. I couldn't do anything when he was like this. He would practically flip out and go into some panic.

"Sora," I called out again and caught his hand, holding it tighter.

"I'm sorry." I apologized and he looked at me from the corner of his eye. I pulled him into a hug and he was a bit hesitant to give one back but he did. I guided him to the couch and sat him down with me before speaking. I apparently have to be careful with what I say.

"I know I'm not really supposed to do this, but can you tell me what happen or at least let me help you somehow? Can you tell me how I can help you?" He wasn't looking at me directly and didn't give me the answer I wanted. He shook his head to turn down my offer. I squeezed his hand and he shook his head more and began to tear up. I pulled him close and tilted his head up to mine.

"I'm sorry." I read his lips before he leaned on my chest and sobbed.

"It's okay." It's all I could say, I don't know what else to do. But I do know the one person that can give me answers about this. But first I wanted to get this out of the way.

"Sora, I got you something." I walked over to my desk and pulled out a box and handed it to him. His reaction was as expected. I bought him and myself a phone and put both our contacts in them. It was the newest version of our phones and I'm actually glad I saved up money before all of this happened.

"I have to take care of some business today, did you want me to take you home or did you want to stay here?" He pointed to here and I smiled to him.

"Will you be alright alone?" He nodded his head and I embraced him before grabbing my keys.

"Text me the whole time, okay? I'll respond as soon as I can." I kissed him on the lips and this time he didn't flinch. He was a little shaken up but he smiled afterwards. I just need to help him get through this phase he's going through. I pat his head and left out the house. I know he'll be alright, but I'm still concerned about him.

I haven't shown Sora the car I bought just yet. I'll invest in a motorcycle later, but this is more useful for now. I've already contacted Lea so I can give Joshua a surprise visit and get some answers out of him. Too bad Lea couldn't sit with me to hear it. There is one thing I can say though. They lived far out from where we lived. At least I could park without any trouble. I entered the apartment complex and took the elevator to the fifth floor like Lea told me. I found the door and I gave it a knock. At first I thought no one was home and that I wasted gas for nothing until I heard footsteps approach the door.

"Look Lea, this is the reason why we have keys-" Joshua paused when he saw me. He closed the door to remove the chain and opened it fully so I could enter.

"I wasn't expecting you to show up." He responded.

"Nice place you have here. Ever thought of getting your own?" He just laughed my comment off and walked away into his kitchen.

"I had one, but it got taken away the same way by that same person who took you off a cliff." I clenched my fist, but then I released my grip and took a seat. No need to get violent now.

"Did you want anything while you're here?" Joshua asked.

"Yeah, answers." He walked out the kitchen with a glass filled with something dark purple that he was drinking.

"You came all this way for answers." He swirled his glass while looking into it.

"You play too many games over the phone. I dare you to try in person." He laughed again and sat beside me crossing his leg over the other.

"So feisty over some answers, I'll tell you what. You give me what I want and in return I'll give you what you want." He took a sip of his drink. Here we go with his little mind games. I still don't trust. No one does anyway.

"And what do you want?" Before I could finish my question he already sat his drink down and stood up. He sat on my lap with his hands resting on the sofa by my neck.

"I know you haven't had _it_ for a while because Sora is rejecting you. I haven't _had_ any either so how about we make a deal in exchange for the information you want." He leaned closer and I pushed his face away from mine.

"We're not going through this again. I don't need you ruining my relationship." His hands left the couch and slid down my chest.

"But you do want this. You're not pushing me away. I'm still on your lap aren't I?" His hands worked through some of my buttons on my shirt as he moved his hips more on my lap. No, I can't give in to this even though he was right. I can't hold back for long and even if I did I would have ended up hurting Sora. He wouldn't trust me anymore if I forced myself on him while he was like this.

"So do you want this or not? I already figured you didn't want to hurt Sora if I let you go back." But this _is_ going to hurt Sora. I felt his hand creep lower to my pants and that's when I flipped him off of me and he landed on the couch where he sat. I remained in the place I was trying to get myself together.

"Tell me what happened to Sora, now." I demanded and he ran his hand through his hair. I had to take my mind off my sexual urges or else I would've been in trouble.

"Sora was raped for those past two months he was missing." Well my mind was taken off my urges after hearing that.

"By who?" I angrily questioned.

"The gang of course. After you flew off the cliff he fainted. He couldn't handle everything he witnessed. So they took him to the warehouse and locked him up there." This can't be true. I told him to run, he promised. I thought they would kill him, but they tortured him instead.

"They did everything you could imagine to him on a daily basis. I couldn't take it after a while to I took him out of there after finding out you survived." I didn't want to believe anything he said, but all the marks on Sora's body proved everything. Even his mentality said it all. My face rested in my hands as I took this all in. They hurt Sora, my love, my everything, my whole world. I'll get them for this. I'll get them all. I felt a shift on the couch and a hand rest on my knee.

"Do you want to get back at them?" I looked at him. He just read my mind.

"How do you want me to do that? How am I supposed to know where they are exactly?" I questioned him and he moved closer. His hands traveled further up my leg as our faces drew even closer.

"Like I said before, give me what I want and I'll do the same in return." He crawled back into my lap. I can't believe I was doing this, again. I couldn't control my urges for too long. It's been a little while after seeing Sora while I was in the hospital. And from that time to now was long enough. I was already healed up in some places, almost. Another side of me was telling me not to do this, but this was the guy who knew everything that happened and what's going on now. Getting violent to force out the information isn't going to work someone like him. Should I go on with it and get him back for it later? Sounds like a plan to me.

I rushed home after dealing with Joshua. Luckily Sora was sleep. He didn't text me the whole time I was gone either unless I didn't notice. I had time to refresh and mentally punch myself. What I did was wrong. I need to learn how to control myself later on. But as I stood in the shower I thought about what happened to Sora. I feel his pain. I see what he has to endure every day from those memories of all the torturous events. I slammed my fist into the wall in anger, but it wasn't Sora's fault for not running. Besides there were too many of them out there at the time. I would've lost my sanity if I saw something like that. To be honest I don't really recall of going off the cliff. Everything was kind of blurry right there. I've been constantly reminded of it due to news feed and people, but all I'm getting are blanks. I stepped out the shower and wrapped the towel around my waist before walking into the bedroom. I saw that Sora was finally up, rubbing his eyes and stretching afterwards.

"Had a good sleep?" I startled him and he smiled.

"Riku." I heard him say and I was startled myself. He finally spoke and I couldn't help, but nuzzle his hair.

"How do you feel?" I asked.

"Okay I guess." His voice was a little raspy, but I shouldn't let him strain it. I'm guessing his mother's remedies actually work.

"Well let's leave it there so your voice can heal fully." He nodded and leaned against me as we sat on the bed.

"I found out what happened, Sora." I began and he looked up to me.

"Lea told me everything." I lied. I haven't felt nervous like this in my life. I didn't want to seem suspicious after what happened today. I felt his arm wrap around my arm and he began shaking his head.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to protect you." I held him as the tears cascaded down his face. Now that I understood everything that he was going through, I think I know what I can do to help him, but I have to inform his mother. If I do then the cops will get involved and I won't be able to plot against those bastards. She'll find out eventually so I'll play it like I'm clueless until the word gets out or until Sora is strong enough to tell her. I sighed to myself and I continued holding Sora. I'm disgusted with myself still. I went as far as sleeping with the one person I hate to relieve my urges and get help from. How long will this last? I hope not too long. I look back down at Sora's face that looked so innocent throughout all of this before whispering to him.

"I'm sorry, Sora."


	16. Caught Pt 1

**Chapter 16: Caught Pt.1**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**Sora POV**_

"Riku?" I called out and received no answer. I've been pacing back and forth looking for this guy and he wasn't here. Where could he be? He wasn't answering my texts at all. I may not be in my right mind now, but damnit I know when something is up. I've actually been lonely in here ever since he started leaving out constantly. I have no one to talk to. Maybe I should go to my mother's house for a while. At least she talks me to death. Plus I need her 'special' remedy right about now. Just thinking about the taste gives me the chills. I can admit I have been feeling better. I've actually been visiting the 'shrink' lately. She's actually a kind person. She is quite young for her age, but I must say she helps me with the problems I was facing mentally. No more alter ego, it's just me now and as for the memories, I have most of them put behind me. Some may pop up, but she's taught me how to not overreact and control myself. I'm glad I didn't need to take medication for this. I would have really felt weird. Riku isn't the only one that's healed up. I feel like him now with all these scars. Even though I don't want to recall of the horrid stories these scars tell, I know that it is living proof that I got through them all. I smiled ad myself and walked into the kitchen to pour me a hot cup of tea. Before I could even grab a mug, I was scared out of my mind when I heard the door open.

"Riku is that you?" I asked and he responded tiredly. I guess it was him. I walked out stirring my tea, as I watched him walk by. Did I forget to mention that it was _late_ at night? What could he possibly be doing late at night? I'll play along with his excuses until I get to the bottom of this later.

"So, how was business?" I took a sip of my tea. He sat on the couch and gave me a little hand movement that signified that it was 'so-so'.

"Didn't I tell you not to strain your voice?" He argued. Okay I admit it was still raspy, but I wanted to talk damnit. I can't keep quiet forever now can I? I ignored him and continued sipping my tea.

"Well don't you look pretty today?" I laughed after looking down at myself. I was only wearing a long sweater that stopped at my thigh. I figured this would get his attention.

"Well I was wondering if you were up for tonight. Since I've been in counseling it's helped me to get back to my old self." I said walking over to him but he stopped me by just holding his hand out.

"Not today. I'm too tired." He got up from the couch and walked away. Riku, _THE_ Riku just turned down sex? From me as well? Something's definitely up now.

"But Riku didn't you want this? I'm offering myself to you." I yelled down the hallway so he could hear me. I put my mug down and headed down the hall.

"What if you freak out again like before?" He responded.

"I promise I won't." I walked into the room to see him removing his boots. There was an awkward silence between us that was interrupted by the thumping sound of his boots hitting the floor.

"Soooo is that a yes or a no?" I questioned.

"Sora I said no already, maybe next time." He walked passed me to the bathroom.

"Let's take a bath together! We haven't done that yet." I still haven't forgotten about that dream and maybe that would work.

"No, I want to think to myself." What the fuck man? This was pissing me off.

"I walked up to him and tried to embrace him, but he just easily pushed passed me, refusing to give me any contact. I see now.

"Riku, what's wrong? Please tell me." I begged and he just ignored me as he gathered his things to bring in to the bathroom. I sighed and walked out, hearing the door close behind me. Am I not interesting to him anymore? What gives? I went in the room and just rested under the covers, listening to the shower from the bathroom before dozing off.

The next morning arrived and I got up early to get ready for my counseling session. I also made breakfast for Riku, hoping he would talk to me before I left out. I know the smell of my cooking would probably wake him up….or not.

I peeked into the room and he was still sound asleep or so I thought. Maybe I should just go to my moms for a while. I'll pack some of my things when I get back. In the meantime I'll just leave a note and store the breakfast in a container for him.

I didn't feel like catching the bus to the counseling center today so I called Lea to pick me up. I'm glad he arrived on time. There were some things I wanted to talk to him about when I entered his car.

"What happened to the van?" I asked him.

"I didn't feel like bringing it today, but Sora, I'm surprised you chose me to give you a lift. How have you been?" He asked happily.

"Much better thanks to counseling." I laughed.

"You're voice is coming back too. You'll be in good shape in no time." He nuzzled my hair.

"Don't mess up my hair I need to look presentable!" He laughed as I fixed my hair.

"You're hair never moves out of place." He said making me laughed again, but then I frowned and he caught on to my expression.

"Sora, what's wrong?" His hand rested on my shoulder.

"It's Riku." I answered.

"What is it? Is he sick? In trouble? What?" He panicked.

"It's none of those. It's just he's been acting weird lately, as if he doesn't want anything to do with me." I began to tear up and Lea leaned close to comfort me.

"Did I do something wrong?" I began to sob and Lea pulled me into a hug.

"I wouldn't expect Riku to do something like this, but I'll see what's up with him." Lea said and started the ignition and began to drive. Lea cheered me up as we talked in the van. I didn't think he would be this comforting after what I knew him for. He's actually a sweet guy. We arrived at the center and I stepped out of the car, grabbing my messenger bag before closing the door. Lea rolled down the window and called out to me before I went inside the building.

"How long were you going to be? I can pick you up afterwards." He offered and I was happy that he was willing to do all of this for me.

"Will it be alright if I call you and let you know when I'm ready?" I asked.

"Sure I'll be here to pick you up afterwards." I thanked him and proceeded into the building.

_**Lea POV**_

I'm actually glad Sora is getting back on his feet. From where I saw him I thought he was a goner for good, but look at him now. I've never seen him this happy before or ever. But I wonder what's up with Riku lately. I rested my head in my arms on my steering wheel and thought this through. Why would he ignore Sora? Why push someone as kind as he was away? It's not his fault that he went through hell. He's starting to become himself again so what's the deal. He should be excited. Unless that phone call he gave me the other day—

"Hey, move your ass!" Someone yelled from their car at me.

"Fuck you!" I flipped him off and started my car. Great, now I was taken out of my thoughts by that prick. I began driving and before I could get to where I was going, I forgot that I left something at the apartment to finish my job for the day. I needed the break anyway. Maybe I could spend it with Sora and get to know him well. Whoa, slow down Lea. Don't be falling for your best man's lover. I've already went far, I don't want to go too far. Or did I already do that? Shit. I'm fucked anyway if Riku finds out. But I didn't know at the time. I was tricked. Well all that matters is that I know that I will never hurt Sora in any kind of way again.

I wish I didn't move into an apartment so far away from damn society. What the hell was I thinking? Matter of fact, what the hell was I thinking letting Joshua live with me? Well it's temporary anyway, I hope. I finally made it to the apartment and the only things going through my mind was finishing my job, picking up Sora, and taking gas money from Joshua. He won't get out of it this time. I will get my gas money. Before I could stick my key in the door, I heard loud noises on the other side of the door. I leaned against the door hearing Joshua…moaning? Oh hell no. He's having sex in my apartment? With who? Why do I have a bad feeling about opening the door? I tried to quietly stick my key in the door. I was sweating. I felt perverted and disgusted at the same time. Disgusted at the fact that it was my apartment and anyone could hear it just by walking pass the door. I mean what if someone thought it was me sexing this guy? Gross! And lastly I felt perverted because I want to know who the hell was in my house and I had to see the action upon walking in. I can say I wasn't intruding, this is _my_ apartment. I could feel the rage and disgust building up in my gut as I twisted the door knob after unlocking the door. I took a deep breathe and opened the door quietly. No one was in the living room from what I can see. God damn that means you can hear this guy from the bedroom? Note to self, a sound proof interior would make my life easier and more private. I may have to whisper while living here then. I shut the door and twisted the locks slowly. I tip toed to where I heard Joshua's moans, hoping my wooden floors didn't play the song of their people as I walked on them. All I can say is that I'm thankful it wasn't my room, but it's still my home. I had to keep quiet and not blow my cover. There isn't nothing like really getting someone after catching them in the act. They feel really guilty afterwards and it's payback for being in my apartment, serves them right. I stood in front of the closed door and readied myself to open the door and surprise them both. Alright, here I go….this felt so wrong! Why am I stalling? Just open the damn door Lea before it's over. Here goes nothing!

"Joshua what the hell did I tell you about—" Both he and his 'friend' gasped and covered themselves when I opened the door. Or was I the one that gasped louder than they did and didn't realize it? I couldn't believe it. I couldn't believe it at all! Well Sora, I think I know why Riku has been acting weird lately.

"L-Lea?" Riku was confused when I just backed out the room and went into my room. Where were the things I was looking for so I can get the hell out of here without going to jail?

"Lea look it's not what you think." Riku stood at the door with his pants on now and I just ignored him.

"Oh, I think I know it is what he's thinking!" Joshua yelled out. I walked passed Riku and he tried to grab my arm but I snatched away from him.

"Don't fucking touch me!" We glared at each other.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing? You're hurting Sora. You made him cry today. I was the one there to comfort him, not you!" I yelled at him. He looked away from me then gave me one of his deathly glares.

"Why were you with him?" He had the nerve to question me.

"He called me to take him to his counseling session you ass!" I was irritated by his actions. What should I do now that I found out?

"Please whatever you do, don't tell Sora." He's begging now?

"And let him get hurt further? He deserves to know the truth!"

"Please I can't bear to lose him again. Not a second time." He began to crack. Oh, now he realizes what he's done.

"Well if you don't tell him then I will." I grabbed my keys and slammed the door behind me. I was furious. What the hell was he thinking? I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and saw it was Sora calling. I answered and began heading over to him. I knew I should've taken Joshua's money after seeing that, but I was too angry to stay in there. Besides, I have enough anyway. I'll just spend time with Sora the whole day and finish this small job while he's with me. I reached him and he was happy to get in the car. We greeted each other and I saw he had a few bags on him.

"Hey Lea I bought you something!" He took my hand and put a silver chain bracelet around my wrist. I actually liked it. The chain wasn't too small and it wasn't too big. It didn't get in the way and it was quite masculine looking to me.

"I bought one for Riku and myself as well." He held up his wrist.

"Sora, why don't I take you out today and treat you to where ever you like?" I offered and he lit up like Christmas lights. He nodded happily and enjoyed his reaction. It made me feel satisfied.

"I have to take care of a small job before I do that. So can we get that out the way first and head out afterwards?" I'm happy he felt comfortable around me. If I said that to him after saving him, he would've panicked and thought I was setting him up. Glad he agreed to tag along for the day though. I just hope this will take my mind off of returning to the apartment later on.

"Oh Lea," He began.

"I also bought this medium sized huggable teddy bear. I know this isn't Riku's type of thing, but I thought it was cute anyway and squishy. It's so soft, I wonder if he'll like it." Sora, I wonder myself after what I've seen today. I wonder.


	17. Caught Pt 2

**Chapter 17: Caught Pt.2**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**Sora POV**_

I was glad Lea decided to take me out today. I wasn't going to do anything else but pack my bags and head over to my moms. When he drops me off tonight I'll pack my things. I'll just enjoy my time now and figure out what we're going to do.

"So what did you have in mind?" I asked.

"I thought you could use a little fun so I guessed you would like to go to the amusement park." I almost jumped for joy just hearing that. The amusement park? It's been years since I went there. I was thinking about taking Riku, but I don't know now.

"That sounds great!" I'm glad Lea was happy about my decision to go along with him. He's such a nice guy. Maybe I'll get to know him better now that I'm here.

The drive to the amusement park took longer than I expect. I forgot to mention that I used to live close to the place, but I never knew it would be this far! And it was hot outside. I hope we can stay hydrated while we were out.

"So did Riku contact you today?"

"I don't know, let me check." I looked through my phone, but I didn't receive any messages today other than talking to Lea. I sighed to myself hoping Riku was okay.

"I didn't get anything." He looked away from me and didn't say a word. I feel like he knows something, but I don't want to force it out of him. I'll just talk to Riku again. Hopefully he'll open up to me later on.

Once we arrived I didn't know what I wanted to run to first when Lea paid for the entree fee. He had to laugh at my expressions every time he pointed me in a direction or when I found something.

"How about we get on some rides first? Once we get that out of our systems then we can start winning tickets for prizes." I accepted his offer and tried to pick out a ride. I should pick one that would scare him shitless for my entertainment. I laughed to myself out loud and he began questioning my plot.

"Sora, I don't know you're planning, but I'm on to you." He laughed with me as I picked out our first ride.

"We're going on that!" I pointed to the drop tower ahead of us.

"I'm guessing this will warm us up for the other rides." Lea said as we headed over. I bet he was already use to rides like this. Maybe he's going to scare me shitless instead.

"Sora, are you ready? You look like you were hesitating for a second there." Am I? I don't even know anymore.

"I'm not hesitating." I folded my arms earning another laugh. From there on we headed on the ride that lead to us getting on almost most of the rides in the park.

To think, that Lea got through every ride with no problem at all. I felt so uneasy after the last rollercoaster. I don't think I can do this again.

"Do you want to go win some tickets now?" Lea asked and I felt so relieved. Alright no more rides I guess. We headed over to the game stations which ended with me getting frustrated with most of the ball games. I don't know how Lea does it, but he's been winning almost everything. He's so cool!

"Sora, aren't you listening? I have enough tickets to get you a prize." I was dazing off about Lea that I didn't notice him speaking. Wait why was I daydreaming about Lea?

"For me?" I asked.

"Yeah, I think you deserve it." I was happy that he would spend his tickets to get a prize for me. I don't know what to say. We walked over to the stand and Lea let me pick out my prize.

"That one!" I pointed for the guy and he grabbed the medium sized bear down for me with a blue bowtie.

"I think this is cute." I held it closely and it was surprisingly soft to the touch.

"That bowtie matches your eyes." Lea said feeling the bowtie.

"You think so?" I laughed feeling on the silk bowtie as well.

"Let's get on one more ride then I'll take you home." Oh no, please don't be anything crazy. I've had enough for today.

"And ride would that be?" I asked.

"The Ferris wheel over there." He pointed and looked over so see the glowing lights from the wheel. I have to admit I've never been on one before. I wanted to ride one with Riku since it looked romantic, it looks nice though.

"Alright, but this is it. I'm so tired after today." We walked over and waited in line to board the Ferris wheel. I though it was going to take a long time, but the line moved faster than expected.

"I should take it that you shouldn't be afraid of heights after today?" Lea made me tense up as we took our seats in one of the passenger cars.

"I'm a bit uneasy, that's all." He knew I didn't like this as much, but I couldn't disappoint him and ruin his fun. I mean, I was having fun to after all. We began moving after people boarded most of the open cars. I thought the scenery was beautiful being at the very top. I felt a hand creep over mines and made me jump. I ended up shaking the car a bit which made me cling on to Lea who laughed pretty hard.

"Don't do that!" I yelled at him.

"What? You mean this?" He shook a bit and made me scream more and squeeze him tighter. I felt an arm hold me close before I realized I had buried my head in his chest.

"I'm sorry!" I pulled away with an embarrass expression compared to his shocked one when he took his arm away.

"It's okay, I didn't mean to get too close for comfort." Lea scratched his head.

"It's just I can't. What I'm trying to say is that, I don't want to get close to another guy since I'm with Riku. I couldn't betray him like that. I love him too much." I grabbed my bear and placed him in my lap to hold tightly in inhale it's new scent. Lea sighed and patted my head.

"You're a good person and a faithful one at that. I see why Riku loves everything about you." Lea made me happy to hear those words.

"You know, you favor Riku a little to me."

"Oh no no no, I don't think so at all!" He began to freak out and I laughed.

"Are you sure? You both have a playful side from what I can see." I mentioned.

"Well maybe, but not the rest." We both laughed it off.

"So how did you two meet?" Lea asked me and I was a bit hesitant to answer.

"We met in our last year of school. He kept forcing himself on me. He was too damn persistent. But I fell for him when I realized my feelings for him after seeing Riku with Joshua. I didn't know what came over me back then but that's where we started." I blushed just talking about it and think about my first time with Riku. Oh the heated memories, I can't stop smiling. I bet I was creeping Lea out.

"That sounds like Riku to me." Lea smiled, but then he sighed deeply and shook his head before looking out at the scenery on his side of the car. He sounds so gloomy as if something really is wrong. I hope not.

Before we knew it, the ride was over and we grabbed a bite to eat before making it to my house with Riku. Of course I was sleep during most of that long ride back to the house. I found it funny how Lea woke me up and tried to guide me to open the door. I was still tired after that drive. He woke me from my comfort zone and I wanted to pout about everything. I soon came to my senses once I reached the door and realized maybe Riku is home so I can give him his gifts. I opened the door quickly and walked in. I stood in shock and so did Lea. We didn't expect a certain visitor to be over at this time of night.

"Hello!" Joshua yelled out from the couch. Riku walked out from the kitchen and saw our reactions.

"Trust me I did the same thing too." Riku greeted me with a kiss, but soon realized that Lea was here as well.

"What are you doing here and why were you with Sora this late?" Riku's voice changed.

"Same goes for your buddy over there." Lea looked over Riku's shoulder.

"Oh we're not friends." Joshua added. I was curious as to what was going on. I've never seen those two acted like this together.

"Oh, Riku I got you some things!" I began rummaging through the bag in hopes that he would drop all the tension.

"So are you going to tell him or what?" I heard Lea's voice.

"Tell me what?" Riku looked back at me worried and back at Lea. Now I was becoming more worried as the situation grew.

"Not now Lea. This isn't a good time." Riku began pushing Lea back.

"Well if you don't then I will." Lea stepped away from Riku and proceeded towards me.

"Fine, I'll do it." Riku quickly walked over to me and knelt beside me. He took my hands and kissed them before holding them to his face.

"Sora, you know I love you and we've both been through so much together, but….I don't know how I'm suppose to break this to you." I was too scared to listen. I was shaking. This all said bad news repeatedly in my head. There was a long pause before anything was said. Joshua was amused by this and watched carefully as if not to miss anything.

"Sora, I—"

"Sora, Riku is cheating on you." It hit me like a ton of bricks. I said nothing. I looked to my hands that were still being held by Riku who were caressing slowly. I snatched them away and slapped him across his face.

"Is this true?" I asked but I didn't get any response.

"With who?" I tried to get him to talk, but he still wouldn't respond.

"I caught them having sex at my apartment." Lea told and I looked over to Joshua he looked away.

"Joshua?" I questioned, shaking horribly.

"You caught us red handed. What else is there to say?" Joshua shrugged. This bitch was under our roof. I was filled with unimaginable rage. I was disgusted. My chest pounded. I could feel the hatred building in my heart. I was breaking heavily, feeling the tears ready to fall.

"Riku what the hell!" I move away but he pulled me close as I began to push away.

"Let me go, Riku!" I pushed and pushed, but he wouldn't let me go. He just kept saying he was sorry. I couldn't take this. I didn't want any of this. The tears escaped my eyes as I kicked and scream.

"Joshua you fucking bastard! How could you!" I tried to pull away from Riku and attack Joshua. Joshua just watched me from the corner of his eyes before scoffing.

"It was good just like the last few times." I screamed scratching at Riku's arms to get to that ass.

"Joshua, stop it!" Lea yelled out.

"Well since everyone is sharing secrets, how about I update you on your list, Riku." Joshua looked over to Lea who looked uneasy. I knew where this was going.

"Don't you dare." Lea headed over and grabbed Joshua by his shirt and he just laughed it off.

"Lea raped Sora as well." Riku let me go and looked at me with eyes I've never seen before.

"Riku I'm sorry. I didn't know he was with you at the time. Ask Joshua, he was there!" Lea yelled backing away from Riku who was approaching him slowly.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." Joshua made Lea growl before he was lunged at by Riku. I heard his fist make contact with Lea's face, making him hit the floor with a loud crash..

"Riku stop!" I yelled rushing over pushing Riku away and covering Lea.

"Sora move!" Riku shouted making me flinch a little.

"He didn't mean it Riku! Please stop!" I yelled back helping Lea stand to his feet.

"And you knew about this the whole time." Riku turned on Joshua who simply smiled and shrugged it off.

"To think sleeping with you for information was a good idea." Riku did that for what?

"That's not your only reason now is it?" A smack rang out in the room followed by a laugh.

"Everything is just going according to plan Riku. And you're a big help." Joshua leaned closer to Riku who pushed him off. That just stirred my anger even more as I tried to get to Joshua, but Lea held me back this time. I was so angry I didn't know who to go after first.

"You need to leave." Riku grabbed Joshua by the arm and dragged him towards the door.

"Why so soon? Things were getting pretty good." Riku opened the door and pushed him out. He waited by the door for Lea to leave as well. Lea knew he over stayed his welcome and walked to the door.

"Sora," I heard Lea call out.

"Don't let him hurt you." The door slammed behind him and I was left alone with Riku. This awkward silence was killing me along with the tension. Riku sat on the couch with his head resting in his hands. His foot taping quickly on the floor, I avoid looking his direction. I couldn't stand looking at him. He was making me sick just being in the same room as him. The blood from the deep scratches I gave him was still there on his arms. I walked off to go upstairs to get away from him.

"Where are you going?" He asked and I ignored as I walked around him on the couch.

"I asked you a question." He grabbed my wrist and I pulled away from him and continued heading to the upper floor. I didn't care. The only thing that was in my mind was packing my shit and leaving this house. I'm already in counseling. I don't need anymore problems to add to my scars. I slammed the door once I was in the room. My suitcase was under the bed so I quickly grabbed it and began packing the necessities I needed. The door opened, but I ignored it and continued to pack.

"Sora, listen to me."

"There's nothing to talk about Riku. What you did was wrong on so many levels." I turned to him and made eye contact. I was hurt. Out of all things to expect he had to have done this. He could've said no. He could've completely disconnected with Joshua.

"Sora I'm sorry." He attempted to apologize.

"You wouldn't have done it if you were really sorry. There's no excuse for what has already been done."

"I'm trying to apologize for what I've done. I know it was stupid of me to even do his to you, but I'm not going to let you go." He held me from behind and I broke away.

"Riku just leave me alone." I tried to move away but he held me back once more. He turned me to face him and kissed me. Something made me want to give in so badly, but I couldn't accept what he did. He moved to my ear and whispered that he was sorry and I struggled more.

"No!" I thrashed in his grasp, but he was over powering me. I was crying. I didn't want it to be like this. Riku, why? Why do something so stupid. He moved down my neck and I tried everything to push him away, hitting him to no avail. His hair was too short for me to pull, I couldn't think of anything but kicking and punching.

"Please, just let me go!" I pushed at his face. I suddenly felt him release me. He took a step back watching me as I crumbled to the floor. I covered my face, sobbing in my hands.

"You don't understand what I went through. For you to fuck the guy that helped me out of that hell hole makes no sense."

"Sora I—"

"Don't give me that shit! You're sitting up here fucking Joshua while I'm going to a counsel. I went there to better myself for the both of us yet I still have those nightmares." I stood up and wiped my face.

"You've seen all the scars I've endured. Why give me more? I have enough emotional stress to deal with already." I finally build the courage to look at him, and he looked away.

"Well what are you going to do?" He asked me.

"I don't know…" I crossed my arms. I have so many mixed emotions. I want to leave, but I want to stay at the same time. I felt so off.

"I'll take you home." I looked up at Riku who just walked out the room and closed the door behind him. I sighed, walking over to my luggage and continued packing.

After packing, I brought my luggage down the stairs and saw Riku resting on the couch with one of his now bandaged arms covering his eyes. I suspected he was resting while I was walking over.

"Are you ready?" Riku spoke making me jump. He sat up and grabbed his keys when I answered. From there on we headed out in silence. There was nothing to be said on our way to my mother's house. I quickly hopped out the car to grab my suitcase when we arrived. I looked at Riku from his window and he had his head resting on his steering wheel. I knocked on the window and he rolled it down for me.

"If you want, can we talk later and I'll tell you how I feel? I need to clear my mind and get rid of the anger first." I felt his pain, but I was feeling more than he was. Being lied to by the person you love hurts. I walked over to my door and pulled out my keys and opened the door. My mother sat in the living room surprised to see me. She ran over and pulled me into a hug before I shut the door.

"How have you been?" She asked and I looked to the floor.

"Sora, what's wrong? Is it about Riku? Is he alright?" She asked more questions and I held my gaze at the floor.

"He's fine, it's just…" I paused before I realized what I was about to say. My mother tilted her head with curiosity.

"I think it's over."


	18. Alone

**Chapter 18: Alone**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts!_

_**Sora POV**_

I can't believe it's been almost three whole months after actually talking to Riku. I had my things moved back into my mom's house. We never really had the 'talk' yet, but it feels weird to not have anything to do with him. It's like I miss him. But he brought this upon himself so it shouldn't be my problem. In the meantime I was able to hang out with my friends who were happy to see me. I even got a job. I'm working on going to college, but I have to wait until I know whether I got accepted or not. My mom is happy that I'm home with her again. Though I can say I'm not very fond of her new relationship with Officer Valentine. That guy questions me non stop whenever I leave out the house. Sheesh, he makes it seems like I'm going on a heist with my friends. I appreciate his kindness and his protection, but I would _really_ appreciate that he respects my space.

"Sora," I heard a knock on my door and my mother stood there smiling as I set my clothes out for the next day.

"How are you feeling?" I gave her a hug as she tried to smother me in kisses.

"Mom, I'm fine. You make me seem like I'm a baby." I laughed.

"You're my baby that's why." She pinched my cheek.

"Mom!" I yelled.

"Oh shush, you're fine. I know you can take on a few pinches." My mother was always a bubbly person. Sure we got into arguments and she would be angry, but I've never seen her so angry about what Riku had done. She doesn't think she should hold a grudge against him for it since she's not involved, but she thinks that everything that happened to me was because of his him. My mother doesn't want me to suffer anymore than this and she comes to cheer me up from time to time. I'm glad I have a lot of support from my friends and the only family I have hat really supports me which is my mom.

"I came up here to tell you that you got some mail waiting for you on the table." I ran out my room past my mother after grabbing my letter opener on the dresser. What if it's one of the colleges? What if I got accepted? I was midway down the stairs until I made a mistake in my step. Wearing socks while running down wooden stairs is a bad idea. My heart was about to jump out of my chest from the shock as I closed my eyes to face the impact. Great, this is just my luck.

"Sora!" I heard someone then landed on something softer than the floor. It felt like a pair of arms holding me. Maybe it was Mr. Valentine. I backed up to see who it was and to my shock it was not who I thought it to be.

"You need to be careful and take your time going down the stairs." Riku said eyeing me. He handed me my mail and I took it from him heading back up the stairs.

"What are you doing here?" I tried not to sound too mean, but I had to suppress my anger.

"Oh Sora, I forgot to tell you Riku was stopping by. He had to convince me to let him in." I know my mother's faces and I can see she was suppressing herself behind that smile as well. I turned to Riku once I made it up the stairs and he was scratching his head following me. For a second I thought I saw him flinch by my mother's held gaze on him. Maybe it was just me. I shut the door behind up and I sat on the bed as he stood.

"So are you going to answer my question?" I said now opening my mail from one of my college choices. I want to happily open this, but I can't because my problem is literally standing in front of me.

"I came here to talk like we planned about two months ago. I thought you would have calmed down by now, but I see you haven't." I stopped with my cutting and looked at him.

"What makes you think that?"

"The way you're talking, the tension I can feel, and I'm already on your mother's death list. I know you want me gone, but I need you to hear me out, please." He spoke then I put everything down, sitting in an Indian style position on my bed.

"Alright I'll listen." I need to know what happened and why.

"Just so you know I'm not involved with Joshua at all anymore. He tried to come back the next day and I made him go away. I told him to get out of my life. He continued to persist, but he grew angry and threatened my life before leaving." I would expect that from Joshua. He's always been that way from what I've seen so far.

"Did you make up with Lea?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Why not, He said he didn't mean it."

"How am I supposed to believe that? I can't just accept the fact that he did the same thing those guys did to you." Riku was shaken up by just talking about it. At least I knew he cared, but I guess I can tell him now that I can saw a few things about it.

"I was on the verge of passing out when I heard the guys talking to Lea. When they told him I belonged to you, he flipped. And when they told him what happened to you he was even more devastated. Riku, they set your best friend up to make him feel guilty." I really didn't want to think about that time. Riku had to know the truth.

"I didn't know." Riku responded.

"Now, what about you and Joshua?" I made him continue.

"I went to Joshua for information about what happened to you, but in return he wanted sex for it. I turned down the offer, but he kept coming on to me. During that time, you weren't in counseling and you wouldn't let me anywhere near you. I couldn't hold back my urges. After what happened, it continued to the point where I couldn't talk to you. I felt so guilty and I knew you would leave me if you found out. Sora…..I'm so sorry." He covered his mouth as he tried to hold back the expression of his grief. I'm starting understand now. This is partially my fault from what I went through. I didn't mean for that side of me to affect him like this. I got off the bed and opened my arms to him. He approached me and embraced me tightly.

"I'm sorry for not listening. I was so angry I didn't know what to do." I said.

"Trust me, I knew you were. You proved it to me on that day at the house."

"No seriously I bet I could have wrestled a bear that day and won." I said making him laugh.

"Do you really want me to give you an opinion on that?" He continued holding me.

"Nope you would just crush my dreams of doing so."

"Please don't." Riku looked at me seriously.

"I'm not!" I poked at his cheek and smiled. He gave me a smile back and kissed my forehead.

"You can kiss me on my lips now." I pointed to them.

"Are you sure you're okay with that? That seems like a little too much for now." He rested his own forehead on mines.

"Not for me." I pressed my lips against his for a quick smooch and he looked at me surprised before kissing me more.

"So I have been forgiven?" He questioned me.

"For now, but you're on punishment for the time being." I kissed him again and he smirked.

"I hope you're gentle." He laughed making me slap his arm when he flinched back.

"Ouch Sora, can you hit any harder?" He mocked me and I puffed my cheeks in frustration in which he deflated with his fingers as I let out all the air.

"That was adorable." He pinched my cheeks.

"Stop playing with my emotions." I swatted him away.

"So are there any chances of me moving back in with you?" I asked and that's when things got quiet.

"Sora….that's another whole thing I have to tell you." And here comes my worried side.

"W-What happened? You moved again?" He nodded as a reply and I fell back on the bed.

"Where are you now?" I asked.

"I'm at my family's home. I don't want you to be upset if I tell you the rest." He looked away and I turned his head towards me.

"Just say it already."

"Sora, my family arranged for me to get married to someone." My jaw dropped. They still do this? No, I won't let this happen.

"Tell them you can't! I won't let you!" I yelled and he cupped my face.

"I tried, but it's already been arranged. I've already met the girl a while ago."

"You mean while we were separated?" He nodded his head once more. I shook my head and put one hand over my eyes. It's bad news topping bad news all over again.

"Riku, don't tell me you've been seeing this girl?" He didn't say anything. I tried to hold back my tears and he pulled me closer.

"Sora I'm sorry, but I don't know what I can do—"

"Don't you see that I love you more than that girl ever can? I went through so much to be with you damnit! I can't just let you go after forgiving you!" I shook him and he grabbed my hands.

"I wish I could stay with you too but," He kissed my hands before wiping my tears away.

"If my family found out about you they would disown me and cut me off from all their money." Riku replied.

"Money?" I questioned.

"My mother's family is wealthy. They want me to close the deal with another business by marrying one of their daughters for more money. I'm against it, but that's how it's been or more like that's how I was born." Riku stood up.

"You mean to tell me this is just for business? And that they did the same thing to your mother?"

"Yes, except my father was really a con artist. I'm sorry Sora, but I have to go." Riku started to walk.

"You're just going to leave like none of this just happened?" I ran and clung to him.

"I just…I don't know what else to do." He turned to me.

"Riku I love you don't you understand?"

"Sora I do too, but I feel like this would be better for us. I won't hurt you anymore and you seem to be doing fine on your own." I can't believe he's saying this.

"Nothing is the same without you…" I cried. I feel like the tables have turned now.

"Sora…"

"What does this girl have that I don't? Why can't you just leave her?" He touched my head and held I up.

"If I told you about our relationship you would kill me." He turned and walked out the door. What the fuck was that supposed to mean. I called out to him with no answer. I chased after him, but he just ignored me. My mother held me back when he left out the door. I yelled at her to let me go, but when the door closed, I fell back onto the floor sobbing. I thought everything was going to be fine after I forgave him. I didn't expect this. Now I want him back, but now someone else has him thanks to his family. I'm guessing he did this because he thought I was out of his life for good. Why did I let this happen? Why did I procrastinate to talk to him? Why is this even happening? I can't let it. I won't stand for this!


	19. A Vacation?

**Chapter 19: A Vacation?**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

_**Sora POV**_

I've been listening to the news a lot lately. Apparently people from my case have been showing up on the news. This is so weird. Riku couldn't be doing this because he's too far away from here. I don't get it. Overall, I'm still hurt by his decision. Money over me? We can get money if we work hard. I just don't get it. I contacted Lea and told him about what happened. After that, Lea has been coming by to comfort me and hang out with my friends. My mother started to believe he was my new boyfriend. What makes her think that other than his visit? We're not dating at all. I don't know what I'd do if I did that. But I also have good news. That day Riku left again, that envelope I got contained my acceptance into the college of my choice. I'm working a part time job while attending school and my mother is really happy. I guess this was for the better, I'm doing much better and I'm already almost a year in with my studies. It's great to be back to normal again. Just like the time before I even met Riku. I've felt a bit off, but maybe I need to find someone new too. Or I could wait until I finish school to avoid any distractions.

"Sora, you have a visitor!" My mother called out while I was thinking to myself. I was procrastinating anyway as I studied. There's so much to do to the point where I'm actually booked.

"Send them up!" I yelled falling back onto the bed with my papers scattered everywhere as I listened to the footsteps come up the stairs. I heard a knock at the door before Lea popped his head through.

"Going to sleep in a pile of work I see." Lea walked in looking at my messy bed.

"I wish. I'm too busy." I sat up stacking all my things so Lea could sit down.

"You need a vacation Sora." Lea mentioned and I rejected it.

"I can't I have too many assignments to do from school and then I have to work. I don't think I'll get off that easy."

"The years I will never miss." He sighed and laid on my lap from where I sat.

"Hey, this bed is not that big for the two of us and my school work!" I poked his forehead.

"I'm tired and I just got off from work so I decided to stop by since I was close." Lea said making me happy.

"I'm glad you stopped by." I began playing in his hair.

"So how are you holding up? You know, with that Riku situation." I paused in his hair making him open his eyes.

"Why did you stop? That felt nice!" He whined.

"What did I tell you about reminding me about him of all people?!" I pinched his cheek.

"I'm sorry." He said rubbing his face.

"But I'm glad you brought it up." I said.

"It's good to let out your feelings. If I get this off my chest then I'll feel like a ton was lifted off of me. Besides, my counselor hasn't been around lately." I needed to talk this out to hear where I stood on the situation out loud.

"So tell me." He moved my hands back in his hair and I chuckled, moving my fingers just how he wanted.

"I'm still in disbelief with the decisions Riku makes. First he cheats on me then he comes back for me to hear him out, only to find out that he's with someone else now. I don't know what I can do about this, Lea." I spoke.

"You have been trying to forget him haven't you?" He questioned.

"I've tried so hard Lea. Everything surrounding me reminds me of him. Sometimes I just want to take those things and smash them into pieces, but another side of me tells me to keep them. But that only makes it worse and I still remember him. I just wish I could be with him again, but I can't…" I paused and stopped everything I was doing. Lea sat up to look at my expression. I'm still heartbroken. All I feel is pain and to think Riku said this should be for the best. Yeah, I thought the same thing too, but that was a bluff just to cover up how I really felt.

"Sora," Lea placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Lea, I miss him. I admit it. I want him back. I want to feel his presence. I want him to hold me again. I want to make love like we use to. I want to run my fingers through his hair, I want to see his warm smile, but how can I?" And that's when my tears started to overflow from my eyes as Lea looked away. I didn't want him to see me like this, but I was a wreck.

"I'm sorry, Sora."

"How can I Lea? That's all I want, but how when he's with that bitch!" I held my head, shutting my eyes tightly as I wept.

"This doesn't look like it was for the better. I hate him for this. I hate him!" I yelled.

"But you love him still." Lea already knew and he embraced me as I cried.

"I just want his love." I buried my face in Lea's shirt as he rubbed my back.

"Sora," He lifted my face by my chin and looked me in my eyes. We gazed at each other a little longer than expected when his lips crashed down on mines. I was stunned Lea would do this. He laid me back on my bed and I felt his hand creep up my shirt. I broke away from the kiss and sat up.

"Lea, I-I can't. I'm sorry." I covered my mouth and looked away from his gaze.

"I've always been jealous of Riku when I began hanging out with you. And to think that he would hurt you like this made me angry." Lea wiped my tears away.

"So you've been crushing on me?" I asked.

"You couldn't tell? It was that obvious." He laughed.

"Don't laugh!" I slapped him on his arm.

"Riku always teased me about that." I wiped my face some more as I sniffed.

"If there's anyway I can help to get your mind off of him then I can help. But for now we're going on a vacation." Lea poked my nose.

"I already told you I couldn't!" I swatted his hand.

"What if I told you that I already reserved our spot at a bathhouse?" He pulled out a pamphlet.

"No you didn't!" I snatched the pamphlet and ogled it.

"I did." He winked.

"Lea, Look at what you did!" I groaned.

"I did something nice and now you have to accept it." He poked my side and made me jump.

"And what if I don't?" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I remember Riku mentioning how ticklish you were." He put up both his hands as if he were about to attack me and I screamed.

"Why would he tell you that? You guys are asses." I leapt off the bed.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Lea asked. I sighed in defeat.

"I'll go." I surrendered.

"You want to see if Kairi and Tidus want to go? We actually have two more spots." Lea added.

"Sure I'll talk to them." I can't believe I was doing this. Now I have to call my job to inform them and then I have to do extra work that will last until I get back.

"But first I want to take a walk."

"You're going at this time of the day?" It's getting dark outside." Lea panicked.

"What? Always did." I moved to put my coat on.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lea asked.

"If you want to, I usually go alone to clear my mind."

"I'm coming with you." Lea walked with me out the house. I like to walk to this cliff area and watch the water. It helps me to think clearly. It's wrong that I prefer to go close to nightfall, but it's because it feels awkward going in the middle of the day. There are always couples there enjoying their time and then there's me sitting all alone. We arrived pretty quickly when I noticed the huge stone wall to my left with large bushes and to my right were the benches and the railing where the water was. I rushed over there happily to show Lea where I cleared my mind.

"Sora stay close, I don't want you running off this late!"

"Lea I'm fine this is where I always go—" Before I could finish something lunged at me from the bushes and grabbed me, placing a knife against my neck.

"Long time no see." I heard that familiar voice.

"N-Neku?" I dared not to move with the blade pressed against me.

"Sora!" Lea screamed to come after me, but Neku backed away with the blade still at my throat.

"I don't know what's going on, but my crew has been disappearing on me and it has something to do with you!" Neku jerked me in his arms.

"I haven't done anything!" I yelled wishing I didn't run ahead in the first place. Then Neku held me close and pointed the knife at Lea.

"Don't look at me, I haven't done anything either." Lea held his hands up. I don't know what happened after that when I heard a loud crash behind me on top of Neku's head that. That sudden jerk from Neku made me drop to the ground as I watched what happened before my eyes. There was a guy with a black leather coat and a black motorcycle helmet. He was tall and looked muscularly build. I backed away a bit witnessing him brutally beat Neku, who looked like he didn't have a chance. The dark tall figure held Neku who was trying to break away when he slashed at the guy's arm with the knife he used against me. The dark man flinched but he easily dodged Neku's next attack, kicking him to the ground. The tall figure grabbed Neku by his throat and lifted him up easily while he was down, carrying him over to the rail. He was going to throw him over! I mean Neku did cause me trouble, but felt like this was going too far.

"Stop!" I yelled making both guys look at me.

"Please don't kill him. I know he did wrong, but please don't." I yelled. What was I saying? Lea called me lowly who was shocked by my decision. I don't know why I was doing this either, but it felt right. The guy turned towards me and threw Neku to the ground who winced in pain from the impact. I walked over to the guy with the motorcycle helmet and examined his arm.

"It looks bad." I realized Neku actually cut through the jacket to his bare skin, but it wasn't too deep to require stitches. The guy took his arm away and walked off.

"Thank you!" He nodded as a response and walked towards his bike. I looked down at Neku who crawled himself over to the rail to stand. He didn't say anything and kept on moving when I walked over to Lea.

"I think I'll be needing that vacation now." I pinched my bridges and he laughed nuzzling my hair.

"I'm glad you'll be taking my offer."


	20. Reunited

**Chapter 20: Reunited**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**Sora POV**

I can't believe I worked so hard to turn in most assignments and got time off from my job. It took two weeks and I had to hear Lea incessantly scream at me about the tickets expiring. Kairi and Tidus were able to come along as well. I'm happy we all took this trip to relax. We were already on our way there after playing a few games in the car until someone fell asleep. Of course it was me. I find car rides to be soothing when it's quiet and nothing to do. Then again the positions I tried to sleep in ended up hurting my neck so I practically stayed up the whole ride. Lea wished he was Kairi and Tidus sleeping in the back. He tried to give me the wheel but I refused right away and laughed. We would be in a ditch if I tried to drive. It wasn't too long until we arrived at the bath house.

"We're here!" he yelled excitedly, earning a couple of disturbed groans in the back seat. I laughed and poked at Tidus' face who swatted me away.

"Sora, quit it!" He whined sleepily.

"But we're here." I continued to mess with him.

"We are?" He questioned stretching his body out before plopping back into the seat.

"Oh my goodness!" I laughed getting out of the car to enter through Tidus' door to shake him.

"Come on, you'll be able to rest on the inside." I pulled him out the car as Lea handled Kairi. They both were able to stand, but they were walking so sluggishly that I had to put one of them on my shoulder. I was happy when we made it inside and got settled. My mind was focused on the outdoor bath I've been seeing in the pamphlet.

"Sora, are you going to come and eat with us?" Tidus asked now that he was up.

"But what about the bath?" I whined. I felt like it was going to literally run away from me.

"We can get in it afterwards." Kairi answered.

"But I thought you couldn't get in water after eating." I said and ended up earning laughs from everyone.

"What's so funny?!" I yelled.

"That's for swimming, Sora. We're not going to get cramps and we're definitely not swimming in the bath area." Kairi informed along with her giggles. I slapped my forehead for my cluelessness and followed behind them.

"You guys made me embarrass—" I bumped into Lea who stopped in front of me along with Tidus and Kairi.

"Why did you guys stop?" I tried to look ahead but Lea put an arm out to hold me back. I looked over anyway and my eyes widened. Why was he here?

"Riku…"I said under my breath clasping on to Lea's sleeve. When Riku looked towards us, he was shocked himself. He hesitated to come over but instead continued following a group of people.

"Sora come on, let's go eat." Lea gave me a little push to walk forward as he guided me. I just don't understand. I was happy until I saw his face. Even dinner here didn't go well for me. I was silent most of the time just stabbing at my food.

"Um….Sora I wanted to ask you something." I looked over to Kairi curiously awaiting her question.

"Aren't you and Lea dating?" I almost jumped out of my seat and Lea nearly choked on his food.

"We're just friends!" I waved my hands everywhere in a panic.

"Okay, okay I understand." She laughed along with Tidus as well until he paused.

"Tidus are you alright?" I tapped him and he held his throat.

"Whoa Tidus are you choking?" I went over to give him the hemic maneuver, but Kairi stopped me.

"He's not choking! Tidus where's your epipen? Did you bring it?" Kairi asked and he shook his head. Why did this have to happen right when we were almost finished? Gracious I'm starting to think that seeing Riku caused us to have bad luck.

"I can drive him to the hospital!" Lea rushed over to help Tidus.

"I'll go with you." Kairi stood up.

"I'll go too."

"No Sora, you're staying here to hold our place." I wanted to detest, but I had to stay. He was a good friend. I didn't want to leave him alone and I sure didn't want to stay while Riku was here.

"Fine I'll stay. I'll be in the bath area." I walked them outside and watched them leave before heading in. I walked back into the retreat hoping I didn't run into Riku again. I looked around to make sure the corridors were clear before entering the room. Good thing that bath was just on the other side of the room. I took off the remainder of my clothes and put on a robe before exiting out the back of the room to the out door bath. The area out here was warm and I got overly excited when I touched the water with my foot. The kid in me is getting to my head. I was glad enough to have taken my robe off and step into the water. The chills traveled up my spine from how great the water felt being up to my stomach. Letting out a relieved sigh, I travelled further into the bath by a large decorative rock and rested beside it with my head in my arms that were held up on the walkway's ledge. I really did need this. I hope Tidus is okay. I sighed again before lazily sinking my body in the water and closing my eyes. Then something caught my attention. I sensed something behind me when I shot up and turned around.

"Sora there's nothing to worry about, it's just me." The guy I didn't want to see at all stood before me.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I watched you go into your room at the last minute." Riku answered now standing beside me.

"I don't want to see you…" I turned away.

"But I wanted to see you." He touched my shoulder and I shrugged him off.

"Don't you have a wife to attend to?"

"We didn't get married yet." Riku responded.

"What?"

"My family postponed it, but I'm not going through with it anymore." Riku took a ring off his finger and threw it to the side.

"You think just taking off a measly ring would convince me?" I scoffed at him.

"No but this will…." He pulled me close by my arm and kissed me. I pushed him away and wiped my mouth.

"Sorry, but I'm not taking you for your offer."

"Why? Is Lea fucking you now?" I was stunned by his words.

"Why would you like to know?" I questioned.

"Because I don't want anyone else to have you but me…" He pulled me back into another kiss. I was going to push away, but all my feelings returned and I placed my hand on his chest before breaking apart. Damn him and his dominating ways. Why does that always work?

"I wish I could believe you, but you've hurt me too much." I rested my body against him.

"I've made too many stupid mistakes and I don't know how many times I've apologized, but this time I want to do it right." He had my back pressed up against the rock with his hand resting on my face. Just looking up in his eyes reminds me of the time we met. All that I've been through and I still can't get over him after one whole year.

"Riku, what are you doing?!" I heard a female's voice when we both looked to see who it was. How are you guys getting in here?

"I'm not going through with the marriage." Riku said to the brunette woman. Was this his fiancé?

"So you'd rather be with this fruit instead of a real woman?" Hey that was uncalled for!

"He's not a 'fruit'. He's someone I've loved for a long time and I'm not going to put your money before him." I was...I felt….happy. He chose me over his family's decision.

"Riku, so it's over between us." I heard another voice. She walked over beside the brunette and my mouth dropped.

"Sora?" The blonde haired girl said and I covered my mouth. I said nothing and looked away.

"I guess it is." Riku said.

"Then we'll be taking our leave." The brunette left with the blonde out of our bathing spot and slammed the door behind them.

"Sora, what's wrong?" Riku shook me and I pushed him away.

"Riku, you fucking asshole! Just when I was about to believe you, you did this?" I pointed to where the females exited.

"Do what? I thought we already discussed this!" He argued back.

"Riku," I paused to hold back any tears.

"That's my fucking counsel!" Riku's eyes widened.

"Namine was your counsel? How was I supposed to know?" Fuck tears, I was too irritated. I pinched the bridge of my nose and squeezed my eyes shut.

"Sora, I didn't know!"

"Riku, I'm officially done with you." I walked back where I first entered the bath and put on my robe. Riku was still calling me as I tied my robe and walked off. Closing the door behind me I took a deep breath and walking to the middle of the room. Wait. Where was I going to go? This was my room anyway. Riku came through the door and closed it before holding me from behind.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I told you I didn't know! What more do you want me to say?" Riku yelled.

"I just don't know if I can trust you anymore." I felt his hands move to the knot I tied on my robe, loosening it before moving his hands back up to my shoulders.

"It was my family's decision, not mine. Please forgive me." Riku began kissing down my neck while moving the robe off my shoulder for more skin to peck at. The feeling was nostalgic. It's been a long time since we did this and the aching pleasure I've been having couldn't wait any longer. I grabbed some of his hair from behind and pulled him into a side kiss. He turned me around fully to have more access to my body after my robe hit the floor. I quickly untied his robe that revealed more of his broad chest. He guided me over to the futons on the floor as I climbed in his lap.

"Have you've gotten fatter? He broke away from the kiss and pinched my ass. I jumped in his lap and slapped his arm.

"No! Why would you ask me that?!" I noticed Riku flinched in pain to my slap that caught me off guard.

"Are you okay? I didn't think that would hurt you?" I tried to look at his arm that he was covering, but he slightly turned away.

"It's nothing." Riku leaned in to kiss me but I moved his hand and looked at the arm. There was a cut that looks like it was still healing.

"What happened to you?" I asked, but then I remembered. It hit me like a ton of bricks. That day two weeks go when that motorcyclist saved me. Riku was looking away from me when I smiled and kissed his wound.

"Thank you."

"You know I was shocked by your decision. I'd think you would have wanted him dead." Riku replied.

"What good would that do? Besides you would've been locked away from me."

"Aren't you glad I'm still here?" Riku laid me down on my back and kissed me more. I kissed back in response.

"Am I still on punishment?" Riku asked.

"You're damn right you are." I wrapped my legs around his body and he laughed.

"Oh no, this can't be good. Can you let up on me a teensy bit?" He gestured with his hand.

"I don't think you'll get off that easily." I gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"So can I?" I felt a hand run down my waist to my thigh before I was entered. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he thrust inside of me. I didn't want to be too loud since this is a public place. I felt Riku shift and changed our position after a little while as we continued. My heart raced, couldn't catch my breath. I let my fingers intertwine with his locks that grew over a year. My hands then traveled from his hair to his back, clawing over the scars I've seen before. Some weren't mine and Riku knew of this. I'm surprised he didn't stop me. Instead he began leaving marks on my neck like he did a long time ago which were covered by scars. I called his name repeatedly as he did this. This tiny amount of pain mixed with pleasure could drive me up a wall. He came back up to my face and kissed me deeply. Our tongues dancing against each other, I had the urge to bite his lip when we broke apart. I pushed him off, making him sit up with me in his lap. We kissed for a little while longer before breaking away. I smiled leaning my forehead against his and laughing happily before continuing on with our night of fun. It's good to be back with you, Riku.


	21. Tragedy

**Chapter 21: Tragedy**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

**A/N:** _Alright xXSoKuGirl0615Xx, you totally asked for it!_

**Sora POV**

The sun shined through the screen awaking me from my slumber. I tried to move, but I was being held it place by an arm I found around me.

"I see you finally woke up. You brought a friend too." I saw Lea laying in the other futon and I felt my face warm up from embarrassment.

"I-It's not what you think! We were just….um." I was lost for words when Lea laughed.

"I thought you said you hated him and that you didn't want anything to do with him." I pulled the cover up over me uncomfortably, thinking about what I said.

"You hated me?" The voice behind me said. Riku pulled me closer hoisting his chin on my shoulder close to my face.

"You couldn't tell?" I didn't look at him and he sighed.

"I would hate me too if I did the same." He released me and sat up from his spot.

"So how do you feel now?" Lea asked.

"I feel relieved really though I'm kind of upset by the fact that I'm going to be dealing with trust issues." That's how I felt on the inside. I love him, but we have a lot to make up for. Riku didn't say anything and so didn't Lea. Here goes another awkward silence.

"I understand." Riku broke the silence.

"I'll try harder for it to work between us again." Riku leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"You don't seem all that surprised by this Lea." I pointed out.

"No need to since we planned this out."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" I yelled and Riku covered my mouth.

"Not so loud, people could still be sleeping." I was shushed.

"What about Tidus? Was that planned too?" I questioned.

"That was unexpected and I was frightened for his life and my plans. That's why I had you stay here." Lea answered.

"Is Tidus alright?"

"They said he'll be alright so Kairi and his parents are with him. They got another chance to come back here too." I'm glad he was okay.

"What ever happened to that confined side of you that I saw that night?" Riku brought up out of no where and made me freeze.

"W-Whatever are you talking about?" I looked away from the amused face Lea had with the topic.

"Oh? Do I have to make you remember?" I felt a finger move gently but slowly against my sides. I bit my tongue to hold back my laugh, but he continued and added more fingers to tickle my waist. I jolted and tried to slap him away, but he easily pinned my hands together and continued slowly.

"T-This isn't appropriate around Lea!" I manage to say and he stopped to look at his friend.

"Fine, I'll leave you two to your morning session." Lea walked out through the bath door.

"Now where was I?" Riku still had me pinned as his fingers continued to explore my body.

"Let me go!" I laughed. He was doing this on purpose and it was working too because I was fully aroused by this. I had to catch my breath somehow. All of a sudden he released me and laughed himself. I sat up and pummeled him for his actions. I became pain achingly more aroused just by watching the sunlight gleam over his torso. There's goes that feeling again. I straddled myself above him and kissed him while grinding against his body.

"I think I found him." He said after I broke away.

"I've been here the whole time you ass!" I slapped him playfully. I ran my hands up and down his chest before coming back down for another make out session. While grinding against him more, his hands held my hips in places as he moves me along with the grinds. I licked my lips and moaned in his ear softly earning a short lived chuckle from his husky voice before speaking.

"You like that?" I bit my lips and moaned in response.

"Don't stop…." I demanded and he moved one hand from off my hips to my lower region. One touch sent me begging for more. He pumped me and I gripped his shoulders tightly. It felt so good. I couldn't deny it. I moved with his hand motions as he did everything to make me enjoy this and I was. I began kissing his jaw line before trailing my tongue down his neck. I move away from his hand as painful as it felt, nipping and sucking down Riku's body until I reached his length.

"Wait," Riku stopped me and I looked up.

"Let's try something different." He sat up and pulled my body into another position with my face at his length still and my ass facing him.

"W-W-What is this? I don't like this let's do it the normal way!" I felt so uncomfortable. This was new to me! I'm embarrassed and turning red.

"No, besides I have more access now." He slapped my ass.

"Ouch! That hurts you asshole!" I slapped his leg and he yelped.

"Stop beating me up!" This time he groped me in a circular motion and I groaned to his touch. I might as well go along with it. Taking his length in my mouth, I heard him make a low sound of pleasure as I sucked slowly. After cupping me, he spread me apart placing two wet digits inside of me. I was playing with his tip as he did this. Weird or not, this position was actually more accessible. It didn't take him long to find the bundle of sensitive nerves when I jolted up. He continued to rub it lightly, teasing me before applying slight pressure. I moaned with his length in my mouth, earning a moan from him as well from the vibration of my throat felt on him. I came up licking over his slit a couple of times before running my thumb over it. Riku stroked my ass, pinching and slapping afterwards in response to my actions. I gave his length another long lick from the base to the top, pumping it fast before licking over his slit more.

"Sora," I heard him say, feeling him stroke and grope me more. I feel like I'm spoiling him. Maybe I should tease him. I stopped everything and earned a growl from him. I couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

"Fine, if you want to play that game." I rubbed over the spot again and stopped right after that one touch. I whined, swaying my hips and begging him to do it again, but he refused. I've been waiting for him to replace his fingers with something much larger already, so I broke out of the position and faced him.

"Oh? Looks like someone is quite eager." He teased.

"Fuck me already." I whined.

"I'd be glad too." I was on his lap already so it was easy to slip inside and ride him. I held him as I bounced in his lap. The sensation flowed through my body causing me to use him as support to hold myself up. He began pumping as well with the same movements I was making. I didn't care about anything around me, but Riku. I slammed my lips against his, feeling one of his hands creep up to my sides. I couldn't keep up with myself, my body was twitching from so much ecstasy but I craved more. Riku laid me down on my back, thrusting for me as I cried out his name. Sweat began accumulating on our bodies and I rested my hand on my forehead before sliding it down to bite one of my fingers.

"Can I come in now?" I was distracted by a voice outside the door.

"No!" Riku yelled at Lea.

"But I'm getting wrinkly!" Lea complained and I growled.

"Fuck off, I'm in the middle of something!"

"Whoa!" Riku and Lea simultaneously said.

"Sora, calm down boy!" Riku stroked my face.

"Fine, I know when I'm not wanted!" Lea moved away from the door.

"You're cranky when someone interrupts you in the middle of sex! Remind me not to be around people while having sex with you." Riku continued. I didn't catch anything he said. My mind was more focused on finishing. I was close to going over the edge when Riku gave one last thrust making me climax in the end. I felt Riku pour himself inside of me as I tried to catch my breath. He leaned down and kissed me before getting up to grab his robe.

"Come on we have to take a bath." I struggled to get up and follow him after getting my robe.

"Close the door?" I questioned.

"No, let it air out." He laughed and I smiled. We got into the bath and saw Lea sitting peacefully.

"Someone owes you an apology." Riku said pushing me ahead.

"Geez I'm sorry!" I scratched my head.

"It's okay, I know that feeling" Lea chuckled. It was silent once more.

"Soooo…..Lea how are you—" Riku tried to start a conversation but was distracted.

"Hickey, hickey, hickey, another hickey…"

"Stop messing with me!" I swatted at Lea who made me uncomfortable.

"They're noticeable!" Lea yelled.

"I'm going over here then." I stuck my tongue out and walked over to another rock that hid me. I proceeded to clean myself here without distractions and hickey callings. The nerve! Then I heard those two arguing as he picked with Riku.

"I told you for the last time, I'm not cutting my hair!" Riku yelled and I snickered.

"Might as well be bald then..." Lea responded making me laugh a little harder.

"Oh no. What about your hair? Do something with yours instead of complaining about mines!" The argument continued when I was just about done.

"How are you over here?" Riku peaked over and I playfully screamed, covering myself. He had a good laugh from that.

"Clean, and you?"

"I made Lea wash my back after I handled the rest." Riku replied.

"Let me tell you about those scars on your back," Lea came around the corner in his robe on the walkway. Riku just splashed him with water and made him leave.

"That was easy!" I snorted.

"I'll be back!" Lea said walking back into the room.

"Come on, we have the whole day ahead of us." Riku embraced me and kissed my forehead. Can't wait to see what's in store.

It was night fall before we even knew it. We were packing our things after hanging out for the day. It turns out that it was great being here. I got back with Riku and it made me feel a lot better. Relieved actually.

"Okay, are we all set to head back on the road?" Lea questioned. I nodded in response. At least Riku's belongings were brought to our room. We packed everything way in the car and I sat in the back with Riku.

**Riku POV**

Sora's hand crept into mines, leaning on my shoulder as Lea began to drive.

"Are you sleepy?" I asked.

"No…" He yawned.

"Yes you are." I teased.

"Well it's just me, you and Lea so there's not that much excitement." Sora said.

"Ouch! My feelings." Lea said holding his chest with one hand.

"No I didn't mean it like that!" We all laughed in the car. After that it was silent again. Lea turned on the radio for us to get rid of the silence in the car. It felt good to be back with Sora again. This time I'll make things right. No more stupid decisions that will cause me to lose Sora forever. I thought I was going crazy when I saw high beam lights glowing into our car from behind us. They were as bright as day. It had me squinting. Sora looked behind us to see but all we knew was that there was another car.

"Can they turn those damn lights down? It's unecessary." Lea steered the car to the side to move out of the way of the lights after fixing his view mirror. Hopefully to let them pass by at least. I looked forward again with Sora leaning on me once more. The lights came back and the car moved directly behind us. Something was definitely wrong. Then that's when we felt something ram us forward. Lea got the car back under control and tried to lose whoever it was.

"What the hell is going on?" Sora looked behind us again. We felt another ram from behind, but this time Lea didn't steer the car in control fast enough. We went off the road into a very bumpy area. I don't know what happened after we went down a little steep hill, but I black out after hitting my head on the side of the car pretty hard.

Pain was all I felt waking up. I don't know how long I was out, but it felt long enough. The throbbing pain was all on the side of my head. I groaned trying to sit up. I touched the side of my head gently, wincing when I pulled away to see blood on my fingertips. I growled opening my eyes fully. The windows were covered in dirt and had a few cracks. Did we flip a couple of times? I don't know, but from the looks of it the top looked smashed in to me. I looked over to Sora who was still unconscious.

"Sora!" I called taking off my seat belt. I took him out of his seat belt as well and pulled him close. His window was broken and I can see that he was cut by some shards followed by a head injury just as myself, but he was bleeding more. I had to do something! I took off one of my shirts and pressed it on Sora's injury to stop the bleeding.

"Lea!" I called out to him as well who was on his steering wheel. I tried shaking him, but to no avail.

"Damnit!" I pulled out my phone and I had no reception wherever we were. All of a sudden I heard Lea groan. He was waking up. Good.

"Lea, come on man get up." I tapped him and he sat up slowly.

"Ugh, my head hurts like hell. What happened?" He questioned.

"I don't know, but I need you to go out and find reception. Sora's hurt." He turned around and saw Sora lying on my lap.

"Ah shit." He kicked his door open and I saw him hold onto the car for support.

"I'll be back." He grabbed his phone and headed out to find reception and call for help. I held Sora close to me, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I just finally got him to take me back then this happens. What the fuck?

"Sora, don't you die on me." I kissed his lips. Suddenly I was startled by the sound of the window shattering on my side of the car. I covered myself and Sora from the glass that flew. Once the glass stopped falling I sat up to see what it was, but no one was there. I leaned closer, but jumped back from the gun that was now pointed at me. I gritted my teeth at the guy who bared a smirk upon his face.

"Joshua…" His laugh stung my ears as I held my own head. That's when I was caught off guard by the gunshot that rang throughout the area.


	22. It All Ended Just Being with You

**Chapter 22: It All Ended Just Being with You**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

_**Riku POV**_

I opened my eyes realizing that I wasn't hit by the gun shot I heard. Sora wasn't hit either but he still remained unconscious. That laugh followed up again and Joshua jumped in the driver's seat facing me.

"You know I almost had you last time, but you survived. This time I can kill you for good." Joshua waved the gun in my face. I didn't want to make a sudden move that might anger him. This bitch was crazy. I was enraged.

"Why do you want me dead?" I asked and he laughed, smacking me with the gun.

"Because if I can't have you then no one will." He looked over to Sora and grinned.

"Don't you hurt Sora! He has nothing to do with this!" I yelled and he shot up into the air through the roof.

"Oh? He's still unconscious? I might as well put him out of his misery." He giggled.

"Please don't. This is just between me and you." I know Lea had a gun in his car somewhere. It's probably in the glove department. But that's too close to where Joshua is. Shit, this was bad.

"Any last words?" Joshua leaned in close and cocked the gun up to my forehead.

"R-Ri…ku" I looked over and felt Sora move a little.

"Sora." I said and Joshua watched with an amused expression.

"What happened, why is my face covered? Why does my head hurt?" Sora managed to say. I didn't say anything. Sora continued to question me. I gulped. I didn't want say anything, I couldn't. I'm sorry, Sora.

That's when a shot rang out again. I don't know what, but I felt something drop at my foot. I looked up and Joshua was bleeding from the hand.

"W-What the fuck?" He looked around, but I quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it towards him.

"You wouldn't dare." He held his hand.

"I would." Someone came up from behind. Joshua turned around slowly. His eyes widened in shock to see the person standing there.

"N-Neku?" Joshua said under his breath. Neku moved his gun to make Joshua step out of the car.

"Sho told me to stop you." I overheard Neku talking.

"So he was right about stopping me then."

"Riku," Neku called out.

"Can you walk?"

"Y-Yeah." I moved a little bit more.

"Lea found some help not too far from here up the hill. Will you be able to make it?"

"I don't know if I can with Sora in this condition." I looked down at him.

"Then I'll see if they can come closer." Neku began dragging Joshua off by the arm. To think 'he' out of all people would help me.

"What happened?" Sora tried to move.

"Stay still, you're still hurt." I held him down.

"I want to know what happened."

"Nothing."

"Don't lie!" He yelled.

"Sora calm down. I don't need you straining yourself." He kept quiet afterwards. I sighed, leaning my head back on the seat. I saw a light flash down on the car along with people rushing down. About time they arrived. Sora was assisted first before I was. I stumbled getting out of the car, holding my injury. It started hurting right when I was trying to move. I didn't care, as long as Sora and Lea were alright. Speaking of which, Lea guided me up the hill to the ambulance where I was tended to. That's when I saw Mr. Valentine. He was giving me quite a stare as he arrested Joshua. I know this will continue for a while as long as I'm around Sora.

We arrived at the hospital. Sora was still sleep and I laid my head next to him on the bed. Our hands were clasped together as I waited for him to awaken. Lea was waiting too. There was nothing much to say. I just wished Sora would wake up soon. I might as well go to sleep and stop worrying myself.

**~Dream~ **

I woke up and right away. I knew something was off. The air wasn't right. Sora wasn't there. I was still in the hospital, but I couldn't find anyone but Lea who was just sitting there. The way he sat said something was wrong. His hands were clasped together at his face as he rocked back and forth in his seat.

"Lea, where's Sora?" I asked. No answer.

"Lea, are you listening to me? Where is Sora?" I grabbed him, but he snatched away from me.

"This is your fault!" He got up and walked off.

"What do you mean by that?" I pursued.

"Sora," He paused, stopping in his tracks.

"Sora's what? Tell me!"

"Sora's body can only take so much." Lea hinted.

"But we all came here together. He was doing fine when we were in the room together!" I yelled.

"You didn't see what happened?" Lea stood before me. My vision became blurry. Everything seemed unstable. I held onto the wall and held my face as I tried to focus. Maybe it was the blow to the head that's still doing this.

"What did I not see?" I tried to regain myself.

"He keeps suffering from convulsions. The doctor's try to calm him down, but nothing is working. I don't think he's going to make it" I slammed my fist into his face as hard as I could.

"Don't say that!"

"Look, I understand you're angry but it's what the doctor said. I'm informing you after you fell asleep." Fell asleep? I am asleep….right? Everything feels so real.

"Where is he now?" I wanted more answers. I needed to know.

"He's being monitored for his condition. We're not allowed to see him since anything could set his attacks off." I looked away and sat down in disbelief. It wasn't that long ago that we've gotten back together and now I had to deal with this? I covered my face. I didn't want to, but there was not holding it back. I was crying, crying for Sora. Was this really my fault? All the shit I've put him through and then I'm killing him in the process. What kind of person am I? A monster, perhaps? No, I have to remain positive for Sora's sake. Please wake me up from this dreaded place.

**~Reality~**

"Riku! Riku! Wake up sleepy head." I felt someone shaking me. I jumped up from where I laid, scaring Sora in front of me.

"You almost hit me in the face swinging up like that!" He held his chest.

"You're…awake?" I was shocked. My dream felt so real I couldn't tell.

"Oh? What's this?" Sora touched my face, wiping something from the corner of my eye.

"Is this a tear? Riku you were crying!" Sora rubbed the tear in between his fingers.

"Do you have to say it out loud?!" I looked away and he laughed.

"You must have had a bad dream." He took the words right out of my mouth.

"I did. It was about you. I thought I was going to lose you." I held my head. Sora took my hand and held it tightly with a bright smile.

"I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." With that I stood up and kissed his cheek.

"I promise not to hurt you anymore." I kissed the back of his hand.

"Maybe that was a wake up call." Sora said.

"It sure was." We laughed together. Before we knew it, Lea walked through the door with food in his hands.

"Took you long enough!" Sora teased.

"I wasn't gone that long!" Lea laughed.

"What about me?" I questioned.

"You were sleep, so I thought you would stay like that until morning."

"You ass!" I was getting ready to throw my shoe at him.

"I'm joking! I brought enough for everyone." He sat the food on Sora's bed table.

"I was just about say." I took one of the heated foods out of the plastic.

"I don't need another beat down from you." Lea took his seat and I laughed. We were just sitting down eating when the door opened and I saw Sora's mom run through. If she's here then I know Mr. Valentine will be right there.

"Sora, are you alright?" She hugged on Sora.

"Not so tight mom, I'm trying to eat!" Sora managed to say.

"I don't care! I need to know if you're alright first!" She inspected him as he whined. I laughed along with Lea.

"You boys are next!" Ms. Hirosaki turned around and we gulped.

"They look fine to me." Mr. Valentine stood there at the door, arms folded, leaning against the wall. That stare he was still giving me made me uneasy. Lea saw this and came to my side.

"He doesn't like you at all." Lea whispered.

"Yeah, I've noticed a while back." I replied.

"Alright Riku, you're next!" Ms. Hirosaki came over to me.

"How have you been, are you alright?" She asked.

"I-I'm fine."

"So you're back with Sora I see." How did she know? I didn't say anything. She smiled and patted my shoulder.

"I have nothing against you. Just take good care of my son." She pulled me into a hug.

"I don't think that's a good idea." I heard Mr. Valentines voice from across the room.

'Vincent!" She yelled.

"I'm getting sick of you." I stood up. Lea stood up to hold me back from doing anything reckless.

"It's your fault all of this is happening to Sora. I'm guessing if you weren't in his life he would be living under normal conditions than with a previously associated gang member." I was going to lunge at him but Lea made me sit down.

"If you attack me I can arrest you for assaulting a cop I'll have you know." I sat there glaring at him. I sucked my teeth.

"Vincent, that's enough!" She walked over to him.

"It's not Riku's fault." Everyone looked over to Sora.

"If anything but that, it should be my fault." I listened as Sora balled his sheets within his hands.

"No, Sora it should be my fault—"

"Riku it's not your fault. I'm the one that's staying with you am I right? I chose to be with you because I love you. I could have rejected you but I didn't. Instead I fell for you." Sora looked over to me as we made eye contact before looking over to Mr. Valentine.

"I understand how you feel about the situation, but there's not a damn thing you can change about me being with Riku. Even if my life is put on the line, I'll still be with Riku to the very end." Mr. Valentine looked at me then broke the gaze to look back at Sora.

"You're making a foolish mistake Sora." He said.

"I'm young aren't I?" Sora laughed it off.

"So be it." Vincent walked out the room and Sora's mother stayed.

"Sora no matter what happens, I will always support you. I'm proud of what ever decision you make." She walked over and kissed Sora.

"W-What about my check up?" Lea whined.

"Oh you'll be fine." She waved and left the room with Lea sighing in the end.

"So, is that you decision?" I moved closer to Sora.

"Of course!" he nudged me playfully.

"So are you going to move back in with me?" I said and he nodded.

"This time I'm staying and you're going to help me with my homework while I work." He added.

"You're putting a load on me already!" I complained.

"It's you punishment." Sora winked at me.

"You guy's are meant for each other." Lea watched before we kicked him out. He was such an intruder, but it made me smile that he acknowledged the love Sora and I have for one another. Besides, it was for the best before he started telling me about myself again just like at the bath house.

"Sora," I called.

"Hmm?" He answered looking me in my eyes.

"Thank you,"

"Thank you for what?" Sora asked.

"For giving me another chance." I hugged Sora and he hugged me back.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Riku."

-END-

_**A/N: Thank you all for tuning into the story and allowing me to take you on an emotional roller coaster ride! It's been great. Until we meet again in a new story KH story with twists and turns!**_


	23. Extra Ending

**Chapter 23: Extra Ending**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kingdom Hearts! _

_**Joshua POV**_

Before all of this happened, I fell for the person that I wanted dead. Even if he came on to me first at the bar and eventually ended with drunken sex, he made me feel more alive than anyone else. He was different. He wouldn't stay with me. Following him did nothing. I wanted to convince him that I was good enough, but he kicked me to the side over an over again. So, I began to develop a love hate relationship with him. If I couldn't have him, nobody could. But why? Why? I almost had him. Why didn't I get him? All my plans were no good. This couldn't be possible! I continued to struggle within my restraints. These walls, these white walls were driving me insane. I didn't want to be here. I didn't belong here. I growled to myself. In the beginning I had everything planned. I had the gang turn against him after convincing Neku to say something. I had him cornered at his school with Neku. Going off a construction bridge wasn't good enough now was it. We even captured Sora. Oh how I enjoyed his writhing and screams. They made me feel like I was on cloud nine. I was going to kill him too. I was. But then I came across the guy that was presumed dead. He survived! To this day I don't know how. I had to think of another way to finish what I started. I needed to use Sora. Rescuing was just part of my plan just to get closer to the man he loved. I've already by that time gotten close to his best friend. Everything had to work this time. I had to crush everyone. Eventually I got what I wanted. He was even better when he had no where to release his sexual cravings. Even bribing him with getting 'revenge' worked. I'm glad Sora wasn't in his state of mind. In the end it separated him from Sora and Lea. It made my job easier, but when he had the audacity to break tithes with me, I snapped. What the hell was he thinking? He was giving up something good once again. I got him back. I wanted to keep him. I ended up losing him again. So I plotted some more. I had to get the gang back to hunt him down. That failed as well. The bastard took them out before I could even do anything. I didn't think he would actually do it. He was ruining everything! Too bad I knew everything that was going on. I followed him where ever he went. I saw him with Sora's counsel. I watched them all just to know when to make my move. I knew they were at the bath house. I thought this would be the last time I dealt the final blow. I thought wrong. I almost took them all out at the same time. And that's when Neku turned his back on me. His final words to me before turning me over:

"I told you I was going to get you."

Now that I think of it….Sho. Sho Minamimoto said the same thing. I gasped and leaned against the cushioned. He couldn't have. Could he? He turned Neku against me. That bastard. I laughed to myself. Why did you stop me Sho? Were you jealous of my intentions? Did you want me to come back? I was already far too gone to turn back to you. Besides….I already had my primal possession. It was the guy you saved. And the guy I failed to kill. You know…._Riku_.

[END]


End file.
